


Recovered Advent Logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 5)

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP logs season 5 [2]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Summary: The compiled Advent, Chosen and MOCX companion logs for the XCOM character logs in this series!
Series: WotC Odd RP logs season 5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Recovered Advent Logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 5)

Writers:  
Advent Field Commander Klaus Werner – Bilbo212  
Advent Overseer Xul, multiple Advent and Alien commanders – Twinodoom  
Advent Officer #119C - Gristlebee  
Viper Bioscientist Szeethba Nyzthath – Bristlecone Pine  
Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin – AnarethsEnde  
Advent Captain Regal Uriah – RubyEyesShabranigdu  
MOCX Commander Vinnie Even – Deadput  
Michael Morrison – Advent collaborator  
Bio Colonel Boltren – Bristlecone Pine

Editors:  
Suggestiveartefacts  
Violet Nightshade  
Ulti  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
For XCOM logs, go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927545/chapters/57538576

Pre-Gatecrasher-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Decrypting……

Successful! Opening file…

Log of Anointed Field Commander Klaus Werner, Commander of the resistance subjugation Taskforce

Entry:567  
Date:  
Day 749 on the current task  
Current location: west Asian Sector

The leader of the cannibal resistance faction "Reapers" continues. Their persistence is, at the very least, interesting. After crushing the larger factions in the area, I suspected the Reapers might collapse with no support. It appears that, though they maintain strong bonds and background communication, each Reaper tends to operate as a self-sufficient unit, reliant on this leader to maneuver them into positions. Therein, they have no command center, at least not a permanent structure. Still, if we can get our hands on this "Volk", the entire structure should collapse. 

Yet he seems one step ahead at every mark. We find a location, and when we get there it's either empty or the location of a scapegoat resistance cell with no Reaper involvement. All I need is time. Keep pulling at this string and eventually, the whole sweater will unravel.

I'm other events, our time with the Conflux has come to an end. I've never seen a computer of its complexity before, even if I couldn't see it directly. We fed it a list of hundreds and thousands of names and like clockwork, it pulled out a list of 100 or so that proved to be experienced combatants with resistance ties. We rounded up who we could. There's been some chatter among the Anointed about some new task force using re-educated resistance members, and turning over this group might be the shot in the arm for my career. Maybe I'll even get called in to oversee this task force.

I handed the Conflux and it's Pretoria over to the command of the transportation department earlier today. They say the Flesh-Sculptors want it to test some new designs. They might be on our side, but those sculptors still put me off.

There's been word around the campus that we've been picking up. Apparently, some of the resistance's best warriors are being consolidated into a single group of some description. There's a word that's been bouncing around: XCOM. I'll have to keep an eye out for these anarchists.

I heard some of the resistance members recognized me. They kept saying a moniker when they saw me at the prison. I can't speak that old world language (Russian, I think), but my translators gave me a laugh. Apparently they call me "The Cleansing Flame". I like it. When they proved useless and genetically inferior, I had one of my troops burn them alive for a laugh. I'll have to monitor the growth of this persona. It might be useful to incite more terror in our enemies.

End of entry  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL:  
Here we go again. There's another war coming. I can feel it. The humans are preparing another attempt to overthrow the Elders. It may be necessary to reconsider the decision to keep the MOCX initiative inactive. We should eliminate our enemies before they can become a threat. I suspect we will not have long before they start their offensive.  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #0  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
There are murmurs of a resistance, styling themselves after the Old World's XCOM, Humanity's so-called finest, their first and last line of defense. Fitting, considering how fast humanity fell. And these fools decide to name themselves after these failures. They're audacious, I'll give them that. But they'll fall all the same just like their predecessors. If they couldn't win with the might of their world behind them, what hope do they have now? Nothing but a backwater resistance against the full strength of ADVENT and the Elders.  
They won't last the month.

Officer #119C, signing off.  
[RECORDING END]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update  
File: Bioscientist Szeethba Nyzthath  
Earth calendar date: 21 February 2035

I will keep this report brief since there is little information that is needed to report that isn't classified to a level above that of ADVENT and that I am not authorized to divulge. Suffice it to say, Project Avatar will be completed within a standard month, and with that done the strategic importance of Earth will be such that ADVENT will no longer need to be on high alert, which will free up Bioscience Division to work on dealing with other, less urgent threats.

First among these is the so-called Lost, as well as the remaining trouble from Earth's native flora and fauna, the bacteria of which have proven particularly difficult to dislodge. I have put in a recommendation for Earth humans who show loyalty to ADVENT and have IQ scores in excess of 120 to not be processed in the normal fashion; they are more valuable as they are than for their genetics. We will see what the Chosen have to say about that.

Also, heads-up: apparently one of XCOM's former scientists, one Moira Vahlen, did some experimentation on captured soldiers following the invasion. We do not yet know what the products of her work are if any, but I recommend advising Bio-division's military branch to keep a vigil.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #1, January 5, 2035

Got new orders from Local Command. They know I like to write some logs from time to time, and now they want me to exclusively write them on my datapad, so they can be preserved for the future. Happy to do so. I hope it’s not an excuse for reinforced surveillance.

I have now been working at this recruitment center for 18 years, the last seven as head of administration. Although they call me a “Recruitment Officer”, I am still a civilian, not being allowed to carry a weapon. To be honest, this is not what I came here for, but still better than nothing. After all those years, I still try to switch to armed duty in the peacekeeper forces, taking the test once per year, but somehow it does not work. Yesterday I got the most recent notification: “We have to inform you that your physical conditions do not meet the requirements for armed duty. Please keep up your work in the civil sector. Thanks for your help keeping the peace.” Well, thanks for nothing!

I still don’t understand it. Most recruits here, men and women alike, are way less trained than I am, also lacking the professional military training I never got. I also don’t think it’s my age, as we recently had a recruit ten years older than me who was accepted. I have come to think they just want to show that they don’t like me.

However, nothing new this week. The streets are quiet. Got five new recruits, two of them passed the initial tests. I envy them. Current resistance - or, as the Speaker would say, the terrorist threat level is low.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #2, January 20, 2035

I really hope these logs of mine are just kept somewhere and are not read immediately, Or I might have a problem. But I trust ADVENT, so I’ll write everything down anyway.

Today, one of my recruits (or so I was told), a freshly-initiated peacekeeper, got shot while arresting a radical subject. He made it to my recruitment center alive, but his wound turned out to be lethal. Following the usual protocol at my center, I disposed of the dying body, sent his armor to recycling and took his weapon to add the fragments to my growing collection of spare parts. It is always hard to see my former recruits die as I consider them to be my comrades, although they change in Final Recruitment (seems to be some kind of modification to enhance their performance) and do not seem to remember me or anything else from before Final Recruitment.

Strange thing, when the peacekeeper died, his weapon stayed intact. Is it damaged? I do not know any other explanation as the coding is, as far as I know, based on genetic code. I wonder if I could use it. Although only a civilian, my implant should read Member of ADVENT military. I decided to keep the rifle, for now, just to remind me who I always wanted to be. And to perform some tests. Not that anyone would miss the weapon of a dead soldier.

Apart from this death, there were no incidents since my last log. four out of ten recruits passed initial testing. The current resistance/terrorism threat level is low, especially after the arrest.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #3, February 3, 2035

It turned out the rifle I mentioned in my last log, or more precise, its detonator, was indeed damaged. I performed some checks and found out that about 10% of the detonators used in the rifles of the December shipment won’t go off if the encoded owner dies. Those tests cost me a lot of the rifles, but fortunately no soldiers. Those days are gone, the simulations get better and better. However, this is a risk that should not be accepted, so I reported the malfunction to Local Command and sent the whole shipment to Recycling. However, I kept the initial one that caused those tests. I think I shouldn’t keep it in my office in plain sight anymore. This kind of feels like back at EXALT, where I had to hide my pistol from the others because they, or rather the commanding officers, did not want me to train. “Your just some 19-year-old brat”, they used to tell me, “you don’t belong in field duty.”. But my twin brother was a field officer, so I always felt betrayed only doing maintenance and paperwork back at the base. Did they fear the thought of female competition? I sometimes think I failed because I was too shy to resist. I still am. But nevertheless, I liked being part of something. Of EXALT. Contributing. Being “Agent Omega” - the only thing I really achieved back then, them not calling me “Little Cyn” but my chosen pseudonym, even if it was not creative at all. But I was young and naive.

I still have to decide what to do with the rifle. I should consider doing some shooting practice, just in case. I suppose my aim is catastrophic, given that I haven’t fired a shot in years. But I would need ammunition, and I don’t dare take it from the center’s supplies - that would be theft. I could use some of the parts in my spare parts collection, but I am quite proud of what I was able to salvage from destroyed ADVENT weaponry over the past decade. 

Local Command has tripled my recruitment quota for this month, they want at least 36 recruits (sorry, “Recruitment applications”) or 15 passes (sorry, “successfully tested candidates”), target numbers are 60/27. They want to raise the security levels for the big celebration because they fear some kind of terrorist attack or resistance uprising. To be fair, it would be the perfect day.  
Speaking of recruits: Only one out of nine passed testing since my last log, a disappointing quota. Although there were no incidents apart from a nice couple in the neighborhood who turned out to possess anti-ADVENT propaganda, you can feel some kind of tension around here. Current resistance/terrorism threat is medium.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #4, February 21, 2035

One week until the 20th-anniversary festivities, and we are not ready yet. The quota is still on 20/6. If the testing officers continue to be that pick, I fear enlarging our peacekeeper forces will be difficult. Plus my chances of passing are becoming smaller and smaller, even if you neglect that I already failed the testing 21 times. The only reason left to refuse me, again and again, that comes to my mind is that they somehow found out I panicked and hid somewhere for three days after my brother died on that unfortunate mission. Eleven agents went out, no one came back alive. The reinforcements could just collect their bodies and retreat. They called me all kinds of ugly names afterward, ranging from “coward” via “mentally unstable” to “deserter” and stripped me of my position as head of base maintenance. And of course, those machos did not let me go out or even pick up some combat training, although being eleven field agents short. They even threw me out for it when the ADVENT Coalition took over. I wonder what happened to those guys, we kind of lost contact. 

I got a new shipment of rifles to replace the December one and used up 50 guns for testing to insure they have no detonator malfunctions. This time they all self-destructed as required. I got to keep some of the fragments and finally used them for some shooting practice. As expected, my aim is terrible but slowly improving. 

I heard one of the radical resistance groups picked up the name of XCOM. If they really are the remains of the old XCOM or only nearly as skilled and well-organized as them, they mean trouble. By the Elders, they could even mean a war! But on the other side, a war could mean another chance they let me join the active fighting. Please let me join the active fighting, I have been wanting that the past 20 years! I hate being stuck behind a desk!

In terms of incidents, we had three arrests for possession or publication of anti-ADVENT propaganda. All forces are on high alert. Current resistance/terrorism threat level is very high, tending towards dangerous. I wish the celebrations would already be over.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 1: Operation Gatecrasher----------------------------------------------------  
Status update  
File: Bioscientist Szeethba Nyzthath  
Earth calendar date: 1 March 2035

You had one job, ADVENT.

The loss of Christopher Odd and his stasis suit will set back the Avatar Project for months. Worse, we will now need material for the project that could not be simulated using Odd's psionic nature. This means that we will need to process tens of thousands of psionically-capable humans who would have otherwise been more useful to the Elders during their human lives and not merely as genetic material. Their blood is on your hands, ADVENT.

Even more important, however, is that with having Odd on their side again, XCOM is a genuine threat to the Elders. I am not at liberty to explain how, but Odd is not an ordinary human being. He's not even an ordinary psionic human being. We were extremely lucky to have caught them off-guard in the invasion twenty years ago. I have no doubt that the Elders are going to be furious over this, and the Chosen are going to be called out to deal with the reborn XCOM. That means you'll be called upon to do your job.

Do not underestimate Christopher Odd. He is not only more dangerous than you imagine. He is more dangerous than you can imagine.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Hello, Commander Even. As you have likely heard by now, the Commander of XCOM has returned. So now, the MOCX initiative is to be deployed against the Resistance in response. The aim is to use the many Resistance members you captured and brainwashed to crush them. Deployment of MOCX is to be done as you see fit, but I will be observing your actions and coordinating efforts with other ADVENT divisions. Destruction of XCOM is key to ensuring the Resistance is eliminated as a threat and should be your highest priority, but ultimately the decision is yours. ADVENT forces will focus on other objectives to support your efforts, and I would strongly recommend assisting them. I would recommend you act quickly, as the XCOM likely has suspicions of your existence, and we do not benefit from a long war.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #1  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
So XCOM finally dares to show themselves. Their success at the bombing of Omsk was merely luck and overreliance on explosives. Despite this, I've been assigned to "evaluate" their encounters with our forces. I doubt there'll be much to see. Their brute force tactics may have won them the day, but left their men heavily wounded. At this rate, they'll run out of soldiers. 

It’s a pity really. Wasting away their lives for the ideals of a long-dead world. An incredibly flawed one at that. Under ADVENT, we've eradicated hunger, poverty, disease, and war. The casualties of the ADVENT government pale in comparison to the atrocities of the Old World. Yet they still fight in its name. Perhaps they'll see the light. Perhaps they won't. The result will still be the same. The Elders will be victorious.

Officer #119C, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #5, March 2, 2035

That was a tough one. First and most important, I got my recruitment quota literally two hours before the deadline. 36 recruits, out of which only eleven made it through testing. Dammit, testers, I would really like to see your criteria. The tests I know well by now, but still, the criteria are a mystery for me.  
Other than that, Local Command proved right, there were several uprisings around the globe during the festivities. It will take weeks until everything is restored to pre-celebration status, at least in terms of having clean city centers. Omsk, a city somewhere in Siberia, had a particularly rough day: Rebels have brought down the speaker’s tribune and the Elder statue, killing a bunch of peacekeepers in the process. XCOM, or at least the resistance faction who picked up that name, claims to have done it, and I tend to believe them. High alert continues. Yes, this action might have encouraged other resistance cells to take actions, but that particular one will need to recover for a bit. Or so I would think. And they dared to fight in plain sight of the security towers, so the local peacekeepers will have their faces, which would help in arresting them. Although I really hope they put on a good fight. Not because I want more peacekeepers to die, but because – I mentioned it earlier, so, if you guys from Local Command are reading this although you said otherwise, you already know it – it would mean an opportunity to get out there myself instead of directing troopers around from behind a desk. Yes, I catch myself with the thought that those are my orders, although I know that in reality, they are more like suggestions and the real orders come from the field officers or Local Command (or even higher).

In terms of personal stuff, I bought a box with 2000 big steel screws. Why? To use them as ammo, of course, as I ran out of spare parts I was willing to sacrifice. My aim is still terrible, but regarding that some weeks ago, I was unable to hit the wide side of a barn … okay, I admit, the narrow side still poses a challenge. But that cannot be one of the testing criteria, as you don’t get to fire a single shot.  
As I end my logs with incident reports and threat assessments: The last week was surprisingly calm over here. One arrest on Unification Day itself, again for “possession and publication of anti-ADVENT propaganda”. This guy was pinning his messages to the back of our peacekeeper’s uniforms – using darts! He now sits in a cell downstairs, as the actual prison was flooded with arrests from nearby cities and this guy was considered “only mildly threatening”. The rest was mostly drunks smashing windows or each other, as expected. Current resistance/terrorism threat level is still high (mostly due to the Omsk incident), tending to medium.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Captain Regal Uriah Reporting.

A new rebel faction has shown its face, they take the visage of the old world XCOM. Troops defending the central courtyard monument were shot dead by multiple targets who moved through the south courtyard over buildings taking our peacekeepers by surprise. They were gunned down by ballistic weaponry, explosives and what looks to be bladed psionic weaponry. Templar insurgents seem to have allied themselves with XCOM. This information will be sent to High Command as soon as channels clear. These insurgents then took to destroying the courtyard monument. They dispatched several guardsmen, a captain, and one Sectoid. The speaker is outraged, as many people of Advent are, this violent act of terrorism can not go unpunished. Be vigilant Xcom, Advent knows you are here and will fight for every inch of ground. You will be killed, your fields burnt and salted so no more will there be resistance like you.

-Captain Regal Uriah  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Entry:568  
Date: 5/03/2035  
Day 758 on current task  
Current location: west Asian Sector

I should have been more attentive. They were right under our noses, hell they were practically being dragged by them. they‘ve been building up their forces, consolidating strength, this Xcom. A united resistance force…. Dammit, I should have seen this. I let myself become too attached, too focused on the Reapers. A part of me is realizing I don’t know if they are even in this part of the world, with how well they can mask their movements. I could just be grasping at threads that fell from the coat years ago.

And they captured the conflux. How could this have happened? It was in my primary base not a few days ago? How did they even track it? Unless… gods forgive me, did they bug my complex? With all of this damn Reaper tech lying about, it’s very well possible. They’ve been making a fool out of me.

I’ve let my fantasies of taking down the reapers cloud me for too long. I need to request a change of task to deal with this rising threat. It must be nipped in the bud, lest it bloom dangerously wide. In the meantime, I’m instructing my troops to destroy any and all captured Reaper equipment, as well as wiping drives of any non-critical Reaper data.

On a personal list, I need to start casting out my nets to learn more on this Xcom. Touch up with the other Anointed, organise dead drops to my loyalists, look through their history, send feelers out to my market contacts. I’ve also set to purging my prison complex of any non-vital prisoners. Those that refused to crack, I’ve had transferred to an off-site prison to be handled by more capable hands. The rest have been… disposed of. I made sure to make it a public occurrence, and that the vital prisoners would be forced to watch. It will either loosen their lips, break their spirit, or even if they escape, stories of my exploits will spread terror and hatred among the enemy.

I get the distinct feeling this was not in the Elders plans. I may need to accelerate my plans for my personal project. I have a contact I might be able to lean on under the table. It will be a risk, but I need to take it.

End of entry  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Episode 2: Operation Sacred Rhyme------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #2  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
It appears I may have underestimated XCOM's capabilities. Especially after their recent success defending an insurgent data relay. Defeating three entire squads of ADVENT peacekeepers with only four soldiers, and to add insult to injury, did so without sustaining a single wound in the altercation. I'd strongly recommend our soldiers stop clustering together considering XCOM's love of explosives. They bombed their own relay just to kill our soldiers. In fact, that was the only damage it sustained and it was still only barely scratched. What does XCOM make these things out of? Perhaps we should look into reinforcing our armor with whatever it is.

Officer #119C, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

File: Bioscientist first class, Szeethba Nyzthath  
Earth calendar date: 8 March 2035

You now see how the XCOM commander can quickly capitalize on any information you drop. It is unfortunate that Bio-division's troopers were as ineffective as they proved today, but honestly, I expected nothing less from Christopher Odd. 

As was necessitated by what XCOM has been referring to as "Gatecrasher", we are now new shipments of psionic human civilians to the Avatar research facility in - I guess it's called Pakistan. I never understand all of these country names. Suffice to say, refinement is beginning, and it pains me every time I look at another dossier of somebody who has gone to be refined. Except maybe for some of the psionic criminals - I wish we could send them first, but that's too much of a bureaucratic hassle, and, while I can't discuss why, time is of the essence. 

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #6, March 10, 2035

A full week with literally no incident? I still can’t believe it yet. Apparently, my Siberian colleagues had some trouble while trying to disrupt an illegal resistance propaganda transmission, and as no further information came through, some of the less believing people here suspect the disruption may have failed. If this is the case, the responsible officer should be stripped of his rank in my opinion.

We had a few recruits, six to be exact, and all of them passed. All of them! It’s been at least four years since we had the last 100% passes-week. Other than that, I had a lot of free time. My aim is increasing – the barn’s chances are decreasing: I now hit the narrow side 9 times out of 10, and 4 out of 10 I even hit the gate. It’s not much, but it’s a beginning. And yes, this is no joke, it is a real barn. An old and abandoned one, in the forest, a few kilometers outside of the city. It once belonged to a resistance cell, but when all members got arrested eight years ago, it was forgotten. And as there is no one out there except for a few animals, and the ground technically belongs to ADVENT, it seemed an ideal shooting range. When I grew tired of my practicing (yes, that happens), I went down to the center’s cells and talked a bit to Gregory, that guy we arrested on Unification Day for the darts propaganda. He is kind of interesting, and if he wouldn’t have those radical and un-enlightened thoughts about ADVENT, he could even be nice. He said it isn’t the first time he was our cell guest, and I checked: He was under arrest for propaganda a total of three times before this one: First, he was caught altering pro-recruitment-propaganda. Here at his center. In bright daylight. Too bad it was on one of my days off, I would have loved to see this. Second, he re-painted peacekeeper uniforms with a broom. While those uniforms were worn by a patrol. Third, he exchanged the price list on the local ADVENT Burger so it read “ADVENT Burger – guaranteed to contain less than 50% Soylent Green. Price: Five Credits, your soul and life as a slave to the invaders!” This guy certainly has his share of balls and creativity, I only don’t know how many people still get the Soylent Green reference, as the film was 60 years old on that day, and it hasn’t been shown on TV for decades (or at least not since 2016). ADVENT prefers … less dystopian movies. He himself must have been a fan of older movies in his youth, as he is three years younger than me. I just wonder why he can’t see the glory of the Elders’ peace. Yes, it’s nowhere near perfect but way better than the ways of the old world.

But, work is calling, I will end this log for now. Resistance/terrorism threat level is, as foretold, medium and decreasing.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 3: Operation Devil’s Smoke-------------------------------------------------  
Status update: Bioscientist First Class Szeethba Nyzthath  
14 March 2035, 13:00

A human scientist by the name of Alexei Vorobyov has defected and tried to join XCOM. I do not know how Christopher Odd managed to persuade him, but this is another loss. I also don't know if he was rescued, or if he was killed by Lost - but whatever happened, XCOM stirred up the lost and now they are swarming across much of western Asia. Bio-division, clean this up, please, or at the very least get XCOM to clean them up for you. It's bad enough having to sacrifice humans to the Avatar Project. I'd rather not any more of them get turned into completely worthless zombies.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #3  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
No XCOM activity to report, surprisingly. I would've assumed they would try to keep up their momentum and continue the attack. I suppose it's too much to hope they've all collectively given up? The only thing of note is the Lost population in the ruins of Norilsk seems unusually agitated and congregating into a rather large horde. Purifier squadrons have already been deployed to investigate and prevent any Lost from escaping into ADVENT controlled areas. Perhaps one of those "Reapers" finally slipped up. It'd be a joy to capture one of their disgusting ilk. Maybe we'll feed them to the Chrysalids after and repay the favor. See how they like it.

Officer #119C signing off  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #7, March 18, 2035  
This month seems to be the “month of things we haven’t had in years” - after we had six passes on six recruits the week before, only one single recruit showed up since my last log (and, of course, failed testing. I feel your pain, my friend.) Local Command does not like this kind of fluctuations, but – thank the Elders – my quotas are monthly ones.

And unlike last week, we had plenty of incidents – but none of them was a “classic” anti-ADVENT resistance one. Apart from a fire in the neighborhood caused by a citizen forgetting to turn off his cigarette, they were all related to ADVENT itself. Something is wrong. Three of the peacekeepers permanently stationed at my recruitment center seriously … fell sick would be the wrong term, because it would require some kind of health problems. They are all healthy, at least if you trust the implants’ data, but somehow they lack energy. There was also some kind of Data shortage in the global Network, all in the military sector. Good thing normal citizens won’t observe anything about these weird incidents, but they still worry me. It seems as if something was missing in the Elders’ Network, like eleven years ago, when all of Europe disconnected from the network for ten hours due to the explosion of a “major psionic node” - whatever that might be, that was the term in the internal briefing. It was never specified if that was an accident or sabotage. Even if those incidents are beyond my responsibilities, I really hope this problem will be solved fast. I need the troops to be fully operational.

The shooting is doing fine, I hit the gate 7 times out of ten. Perhaps I’ll increase the distance by some steps. I think 15 meters (instead of 12) should be fine next time. I’m chewing through the screws rather quickly, but I am confident to be able to reuse 80-90% of them.

Gregory finally got his sentence yesterday – he is in here until further judgment on April 14. In my opinion, he is rather harmless, but my opinion on the harmfulness of ADVENT-refusing elements sometimes differs from the judges’ ones.

As the streets continue to be quiet, the resistance/terrorism threat level is back to low.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 2  
Haven Assault Report Part 1

From high command, the orders come. Our faceless agents have infiltrated and given us the opportunity to strike at the rebel scourge. A rousing speech was made by The Speaker as our cover and with that we are sent to our duty to The Coalition, eliminate all who resist and snuff out all who oppose the truth. Our peacekeepers have landed and patrols established. We will break the back of these rebel scum and bring them back to the stewardship of our great nation, the old world saying I believe was, "By hook, or by crook".  
-Captain Regal Uriah

Episode 4: Operation Mountain Prince---------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT HUNTER COMMANDER NOAXA—

Heavy forces were sent to eliminate the Resistance Haven in response to XCOM's recent attacks. Many were killed in the initial strike on the Haven, forcing them into conflict with the Lost. XCOM arrived to rescue some of the survivors, but even their efforts could not save them all. The Chosen Assassin made an unexpected arrival to the battle, but did no harm to XCOM's forces. I would have preferred the assistance of the Warlock, or the Hunter, who would have had better suited abilities to keeping XCOM trapped with the Lost, but it is not my place to question them.

—END REPORT—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #8, March 24, 2035  
The Network is getting better. Still not as stable as I am used to, but better. My troops seem to regain a bit of their strength. I really wonder what caused this anomaly, but as I know Local Command, this information is way above my pay grade.

We got more internal news from Siberia: apparently they were able to take down a terrorist cell (usually the word for resistance camps or old-world-worshippers) hiding somewhere in an abandoned city. About half a dozen members were arrested, according to the memo. I am glad security is taken seriously in the north.

As I already am at resistance incidents: Yesterday three people launched a demonstration at my centre. They didn’t do much except waving “Free Gregory Chu”-banners, but now they share a cell with him for this. He wasn’t too amused by it and yelled at them that they were fools and should have kept themselves safe. One of them tried to escape his judgement by applying for recruitment. I happily took that offer, as I was at 5 Recruits / 2 passes for that week, but after he failed testing, he was outright back in his cell. Otherwise we just had a couple of drunks smashing a bar, nothing serious.

I am still at my shooting practice. Not that I am improving a lot, but I am now at 75% hit quota on the gate at a distance of 16 meters. Better than nothing. Next week I’ll try if using once-shot screws affects my targeting.

Resistance/terrorism threat is still low. Praise the Elders that the news of the Siberian arrests weren’t passed to the citizens, as the radical ones always seem to be upset by such things. And since the ADVENT news is the only media passed beyond sector borders, we should stay safe for now.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #4  
[RECORDING BEGINS]

Our investigations into Norilsk bore fruit. Resistance operatives and personnel were discovered, carrying stolen ADVENT equipment. Peacekeepers immediately moved in to pursue, though the intervention of XCOM put a damper on our plans. The assistance of the Chosen Assassin barely made a difference. If her help could even be considered assistance that is. Pattering around uselessly, unable to even properly land a shot with her weapon. And this so-called swordmaster was easily brought low by a Templar's psionic blades. All talk and no bite. The only thing she was good for was drawing the enemy's fire. 

The good news is a number of our troops struck down a number of escaping resistance personnel, and one ironically dying as a result of taking cover next to an exploding car. No XCOM casualties sadly. Our troops should be prioritizing taking them down. We have the benefit of numbers. They don't. 

Officer #119C, signing off  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Accessing Audio Record

.....Recording Accessed

ADVENT Officer: A communication from High Command sir!

Captain Uriah: Bring it up on the main screen.

"This is General Velur Barta, Captain Uriah, your command over this operation is null. Dhar-Il Vallinor, Chosen Assassin, has arrived to the field, you are henceforth to hand over all semblance of command to her."

Captain Uriah: Yes General Barta, I shall hand over command to Dhar-Il Vallinor. 

"Very good, I expect a full report of the battle at operation's end, Glory to the Elders."

Captain Uriah: Glory to the Elders.

ADVENT Officer: Sir...they ended communication...

Captain Uriah: Broadcast to the psions and dropships. We move to reinforce, crush these rebels and deal with these Lost as fast and as brutally as possible. Vallinor will not take this day from me.

Log Accessed

Though their annihilation was not absolute many were wounded and many resistance troops were killed. Our troops forced a retreat from rebel forces. Vallinor was useless, a Chosen and still our victory was not assured, missed shot after missed shot. But...a victory, however minor is still a victory. We had at one point captured a soldier, though wounded she did not prove a challenge to capture. Unwilling to reveal their name they escaped captivity when a Lost heard assaulted the transport team. We know not of their whereabouts nor their health. I hope to find them and extract what information they know, however small it may be. After escaping we gathered the bodies of those enemies who had foolishly risen to oppose us. We will repurpose them and bring them into the fold. Glory to the Elders.

-Captain Regal Uriah  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Bioscientist First Class Szeethba Nyzthath  
27 March 2035, 18:00

We are once again making progress on the Avatar Project, with no thanks to the ADVENT office responsible for using Odd's psionic powers to facilitate it. It will still be months, but it is now to the point where it seems we can move forward with it. XCOM is fighting against a ticking clock that, should time expire, the Elders will be safely beyond their reach. It is imperative that Odd does not find out that this project is taking place, lest he and XCOM disrupt it! I have no doubt that Odd will recognize its significance the moment he becomes aware of it... I just fear that his psionic senses will tell him of its existence even without any more slip-ups on our part.

Odd's warriors dispatched Dhar-il Vallinor, but no matter, she is protected by the safeguards that the Elders put in place to prevent her from being able to die permanently. Such generosity from the Elders that she and her siblings get such gifts when the Elders do not bless even themselves with this gift! She is by far the most worthy of the three Chosen, but she has the flaw of conflating honor with loyalty. True loyalty comes from believing in what is right, from knowing that the Elders are doing what is best, not just for Earth, but for the rest of the universe as well. Still, it is better than the other two so-called Chosen - one of whom is a sociopathic serial killer one would find in a prison cell, and the other is so consumed by his own arrogance that he even forgets that he isn't the only Chosen, and isn't even the most recent. 

And yet, instead of appointing her as their representative, or creating a fourth Chosen, one truly worthy to be their representative on Earth, the Elders have instead given their existing three a chance to prove themselves, to learn from their mistakes and correct them. Intuitively, this is not what I would have done, but I have the utmost trust in the Elders' wisdom on this: sometimes lessons can be programmed, and sometimes they can be taught, but other times, they must be learned through experience.

End of report

Episode 5: Operation Spider Fist------------------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, I would hope that you intend to improve the results shown from the MOCX Initiative. The resources sent to you were intended to assist you in eliminating XCOM as early as possible. However, your forces have yet to engage them directly. Each month you allow XCOM to survive provides them time to build up the strength of their own forces. Need I remind you that if the MOCX Initiative proves to be too ineffective, I will be forced to terminate your program and redirect it's resources towards more valuable assets? I expect to see more promising results in the future.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin  
Log #9, April 2, 2035

I registered something strange this week: When I was out for my shooting sessions (re-using does not affect my aim), I think I saw a large alien aircraft flying at a distance. I haven’t seen one of those in I think 17 years. It’s either the smaller ones or the new stuff like the Aerial Transporters (both Troops and Supplies ones). And most transports go by train nowadays. 

Another strange thing – counting the incident in both mine and ADVENTs book – were the posters that recently showed up in the city. It shows a good-looking young woman with red hair, dressed all in black, on a background showing a stylized standard peacekeeper, his gun pointed towards the potential audience of the poster. I first thought it was supposed to be a new pro-recruitment one, but it did not fit the normal pattern. Plus the caption. “Death By Hacking”. I believe some of the radical guys put those up, probably to commemorate a fallen or sentenced to death comrade. What a shame for a girl like her to lose her life in a meaningless fight against an enemy thousands of times stronger than her. After the posters were taken down and recovered (Orders from Local command after I informed them), I showed them to Gregory and his friends down in the cells. Unfortunately, they had no idea who put them up, and just gave the poster a sad look, two of them nearly cried. “So, it has begun.”, one of them said, and that was all the information I got. I think they despise me just for my position. But what has begun? A war? Not impossible.

We are still low on recruits, got 3 recruits / 2 passes since the last log. I am not counting the one who came yesterday, disguised as a Muton. Damn those April fools!

Resistance/terrorism threat level is back to medium. Even though the posters were only up for half a day, they seem to have caused a rebellious atmosphere.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 4 Response to XCOM Guerilla Action

I am proud of our peacekeepers. Reports indicate that though they were unsuccessful in obtaining the data, XCOM has gained a pyrrhic victory. They lost one of their own and were dealt a major wound. Response to them being uncovered was swift, patrols moved to reinforce and a psion squad was prepared in case the location was ambushed. The one killed in question was a red-headed woman, who died for her hollow cause. Peacekeeper cleaners told me she had a tag with her name, Gabriella. I hear rumors among my peers of the MOCX. A counter movement to XCOM has come to the forefront. Their training in guerilla tactics will be far better than those of XCOM, and will likely deal a crushing blow to the rebels. I look forward to seeing them in action. Terrorism threat has increased one level colony-wide as of yesterday. Posters with Gabriella on them have circulated and have ignited some poor misguided souls to action in some city centers. I feel it is time for me and my squad to go hunting for rebels. Tomorrow then, today I review new recruits.

Glory to the Elders.  
-Captain Regal Uriah  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #5  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
It appears XCOM's luck is finally beginning to run thin. While they may have successfully halted the rollout of the bending reeds and killed our defenders, it was at the cost of one of their own operatives. One Gabriela Petrova according to the citizenship records. Her killer #4ASP has been posthumously congratulated for their success. It's not a fair trade by any stretch of the imagination, but a step in the right direction.

On another note, considering XCOM's preferred tactic of deploying flashbangs on our Sectoids to break their concentration, could we potentially begin outfitting them with eye protection and earmuffs? And maybe they could wear actual armor too?  
Officer #119C, signing off.

[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Bioscientist First Class Szeethba Nyzthath  
8 April 2035, 13:00

Command, it looks like XCOM, despite suffering personnel losses, is expanding their reach. I have reports that resistance forces in Pakistan have appeared wielding XCOM-issued equipment and are perilously close to the refinery where we are extracting psionic DNA for the Avatar Project. I request a detachment of troops to reinforce the refinery - I really don't want any more setbacks to the Avatar Project!

On that note, I am also requesting funds on the behalf of the rest of the Bioscience Division to build more Avatar Project research facilities elsewhere in the world - preferably in places far out of XCOM's reach. We need to get this project finished. Remember, Odd is more dangerous than you can imagine, but if the Avatar Project is completed, then none of this will matter!

End of report

Episode 6: Operation Ghost Mask----------------------------------------------------  
Log #10, April 10, 2035  
Last week was intense. First of all, there was the Raid on April 6. Yes, the capital R is intended. Someone – it has to be the resistance, probably even the XCOM group – raided a supply train headed to the Chinese sector. The scary thing is that the guards never saw them coming, and the only sources telling us what happened were the automated cameras on the train and the witness of a soldier evacuating on the brink of death. Oh yes, the new troops: Someone too high up in the command chain for me to determine, perhaps even High Command, ordered the deployment of a new kind of troops, unaltered human soldiers loyal to the Elders’ cause, trained to kill any armed radical citizen, aka resistance member, they encounter. “As a response to the growing threat resistance groups like XCOM pose to the New World’s peace”, the internal memo said. If they are that afraid of XCOM, it really must mean something. Hell, they even named the new task force after them. “Military Operation to Counter XCOM” or something like that. They have what – two confirmed attacks on ADVENT? Perhaps a few more, but definitely not more than half a dozen. But if they really are connected to the XCOM back in 2015, they are competent and have come to stay and cause some serious trouble, so perhaps the fear is justified. I for my part just wonder if I should apply for this task force. I will definitely give it a try, as it would be a new opportunity to make my dream of actually fighting for a better world come true. I just fear they’d reject me because as a special unit they would want people with military training or at least an aim that is way above hitting a barn’s gate 8 out of 10 times from a distance of 20 meters.

We also had another poster incident: This time it showed two people, greeting each other like close friends, with a stylized alien grimace as a background, and the caption said “’Filidh’ and ‘Baxter’ - The Sandmen”. I guess it’s a resistance team that managed to put one or some poor peacekeepers to eternal sleep – perhaps on that Raid? Again, Gregory and his friend did not know the culprits pinning them on the city’s walls, but they looked much happier about this one than about the previous ones. No further information, I fear they really know nothing about it. I added the two resistance guys on the poster to the DRS (short for Database of Radical Subjects) nonetheless

Speaking of Gregory, his trial is only four days away (the others were just added to his one, too.). I think that was a subconscious reason for me showing them the poster hoping it would cheer them up, as the trial might mean death for some of them, especially for Gregory, as it is the fourth time he was arrested. In my opinion, he does not deserve it, his actions were mostly harmless. A bit of fun, even if it’s on ADVENT, never seriously hurt anyone. In fact, it keeps the less loyal citizens happy and lowers the chance of them rebelling, as someone else did it for them. Just keep an eye on them so they don’t get violent.

As for recruits, I got four this week, two of them passed. No other notable incidents. The resistance/terrorism threat level went way up back to high after the Raid, the forces will stay on full alert for a while.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log: Bioscientist First Class Szeethba Nyzthath  
12 April 2035, 22:00

The Avatar Project is back on track and making progress. So far, XCOM doesn't seem to have noticed, which definitely brings hope. It is awful that so many lives had to be sacrificed to compensate for Odd's removal, but it had to be. I hope there aren't any more sacrifices. Now, all we need to do is study and prepare. I wonder if XCOM itself is aware of all the deaths that it has necessitated? ...I hope not, because they are radical enough that they would try to stop it. I don't know what Odd thinks he can do against the threat that the Elders are preparing for, but I can only assume that he is at least partially aware of it (and no, I am not saying what it is, just in case someone in ADVENT not cleared to know reads this diary).

Meanwhile, back on my home planet, the situation is and remains somewhat grim, but I shan't go into any details on that either. I have absolute faith that the Elders will prevail unless XCOM stops them. I must work faster! Even if I am just one meager scientist, any difference that I can make can only help. Still, even with all the genetic engineering that has improved my species, I still have my limits and must rest sometime, so I will return to the lab when I am fresh.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Official Broadcasted statement from MOCX General Commander Vinnie Even, the man who wants Xcom dead.

“I see that you have finally met our forces, I am disgusted but also impressed that you took advantage of your environment to stealthily butcher the poor security guards for our much-needed supply train. 

You met my soldiers with such butchery, you left poor Hawk here to bleed out on the field like the savages you truly are, humanity are just rabid things that need guidance from a superior intelligence such as the Elders who are graciously here to guide us to a divine path, why do you so cling to the dead past when humanity has always been about evolution to greater heights? 

This is like in the Bible where Jesus will return and all will ascend into Heaven but those who are stubborn will be left behind to despair in the old world. 

Your own friends here have with some assistance from us, of course, have seen the true light of the universe and have graciously assisted us, it’s always the same with your fellows, they start out nonbelievers but now they follow the true ways. 

We are the MOCX, surrender while you still have a chance to prosper and be accepted, I invite you Commander Christopher Odd to join me at the top as good friends as we dine under the Elders’ graces as we will be celebrated as the heroes of humanity, step forth for we will all be saved!”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #6  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another XCOM raid, this time on a downed convoy. The insurgents deployed stealthily, fading back into the shadows as quickly as they came. How they stayed hidden however is beyond me. None of our soldiers heard the gunshots or grenade explosions and realized something was obviously amiss. Not even the elite MOCX squad assigned to the convoy's defense was suspicious. Due to our force's sudden deafness, Operative Hawk was the only survivor, spared by the opposing forces. Though, for what reason? Pity? To watch the suffering? Some twisted sense of morality? A show of dominance? Whatever the reason, XCOM will not be shown the same mercy.  
Officer #119C, signing off  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 5 Response to Supply Raid

Peacekeepers were caught unawares by concealed rebel forces on a supply caravan heading to one of the colonies. Once they took out a squad they ducked back into the shadows. I find myself impressed by their tactics. The MOCX squad was deployed. Against the concealed squad they proved less than effective. Only one survived, Cyla Blake Hawk. As it stands I am not impressed. High Command seems to share the sentiment as this was their first mission, and failiure to wound rebel forces to a significant degree has brought them low. They will need to claw their way back up the ladder if they wish for more funding. The rebel hunt went well. The squad and I have destroyed several cells of rebel cause to great effect as well, our sector has one of the lowest crime ratings because of it. I look for more conflict to sate my hunger.  
Glory to the Elders  
-Captain Regal Uriah

Episode 7: Operation Shadow Queen-----------------------------------------------  
ADVENT HUNTER GENERAL NOAXA

XCOM nearly lost another soldier while trying to rescue a scientist my forces were tracking. He was wounded, but somehow the body vanished, leaving the kill unconfirmed. Whether he died, or was rescued remains unknown to us. But it appears that our forces are maintaining an advantage over them, as they were able to force them into retreat. If everything continues like this, XCOM will eventually run out of soldiers to sacrifice.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Bioscientist First Class Szeethba Nyzthath  
18 April 2035, 12:00

ADVENT command, we have a problem!

Apparently one of former XCOM scientist Moira Vahlen's creations has appeared at one of our new Avatar Project construction sites... it's a *male* viper, something we all thought had been engineered out of us. I am sexually attracted to him, and that's just from seeing his image in low-quality on the security camera footage. I seriously question whether I would be able to control myself if I had the misfortune to smell his pheromones. Worse, the research teams there seem to be beckoning other aliens to visit him, even ADVENT. This is a worse subversive than anything in XCOM, not as dangerous for psionic reasons, but dangerous enough that it could still take over Earth. I can only wonder with dread what *other* horrors Vahlen might have waiting for us. 

I do also wonder, though, why he's guarding that Avatar facility. Can the Elders keep him from disrupting it... or is he trying to make an avatar of his own?! If it's the latter, then he could be even *more* dangerous than Commander Odd!

Please, do whatever you can to find out this being's intentions... and if he really is trying to, make sure he doesn't complete his own Avatar Project before the Elders do!

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin  
Log #11, April 15, 2035

Yesterday was a close one. They were damn close to executing Gregory. Fortunately, I and some of the other lower-ranked “witnesses” (only humans, though, the Sectoid and the Muton judges heavily objected), were able to play around that. And I am glad we did. Not only because he is, apart from his anti-ADVENT ideology, a reasonable man, also he is harmless and pretty damn popular among the less loyal citizens. His death would have provoked a potential uprising much more dangerous to this city’s stability than ten of his humorous acts of rebellion could ever be. Finally this argument won. So instead of having a mag round through his head, he will spend another month in the cell at my centre. His comrades even got away with just one more week, going back to freedom on April 18. 

Another major incident came through via internal memo: not far from here, Resistance forces abducted a civilian, Dr. Emily Heather. I still wonder though how that woman got in the sewers in the first place. Aren’t they closed for non-authorized citizens? I thought they were. Also, the first posters bearing the XCOM insignia – still the same as back in the Unification War – showed up. And some others, mimicking the old “I want you for the US Army”-Posters from back in the Old World’s World Wars. So it’s for real, they are back. They even caused a recruiting incident: Today, someone showed up and asked if I also recruited for XCOM, as the posters would say “at the nearest recruiting station”, which would be mine. Guess what, Gregory just got a new cellmate. But at least, XCOM has revealed its headquarters’ name. “Avenger”, huh? Pretty poetic and high-aiming. Not that it will do them any good. But they DO know how to propaganda. And man was it a hell of a task to get rid of the posters. They were like all over the entire city!

On other recruits, three since the last log. Two passes. Nothing else new, just the usual routine. One arrest for a citizen possessing XCOM posters, but we still have no clue who put them up. Or printed them. Or anything else related to those cursed paper assaults on the city. Current resistance/terrorism threat level remaining at high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #7  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM continues to evade destruction at our hands, this time rescuing a resistance operative from the old abandoned subway tunnels. Constant waves of Peacekeepers were able to force them to retreat, and land a critical injury on one of XCOM's soldiers. However, XCOM was able to extract with the target in tow, and the wounded soldier supposedly "vanished" into thin air. Compounding on this bizarre occurrence is reports of random explosives going off with no apparent source with old fuel barrels suddenly detonating and a previously unseen clay-more going off under a Hunter's feet. Either we're unlucky, or XCOM has an unseen ally.  
Perhaps we should've avoided a prolonged engagement and placed explosives instead to cave the tunnels on top of XCOM to give them a taste of their own medicine. Admittedly, it'd be somewhat messy, but we could pass it off as construction or a cave in. The city centers will believe anything after all.  
Officer #119C signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]

Episode 8: Operation Death Tomb----------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT HUNTER GENERAL NOAXA

The Chosen Assassin almost killed off XCOM's Templar. Almost. But she failed, and now we've lost valuable supplies. It also appears that XCOM is using MOCX weaponry. I do not understand why a division created by humans was created. They have yet to produce results to demonstrate their worth to ADVENT, and they're wasting resources that could have been devoted to strengthening our forces as a whole. 

While XCOM may prevent us from disrupting their supply lines, we were at least able to issue out new armor enhancements to increase our forces’ resistance to chemical-based weaponry. The Resistance acquired a great deal of intel on it, but we made sure that they lacked the necessary firepower to act upon it. Fire, ice, poison, all rendered useless now. And the Chosen Warlock has located another Resistance Camp for us to destroy. But XCOM is the only threat that we must destroy. All others are trivialities.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
27 April 2035, 16:30

Well, the good news is that this 'Viper King' - I'm having a hard time giving his callsign without a wistful thought - is not interfering with the Avatar Project. The bad news is that the Viper King is not interfering with the Avatar Project.

This can only mean that he plans to create his own Avatar.

Commander Xul tries to reassure my division that this isn't a concern, but I don't think he grasps the situation fully: a psionic war between sides, both of which have an Avatar would be disastrous. I continue to hope that XCOM doesn't get wind of what we are doing, or it will be a three-way war.

We can only wait to see what the future brings.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #8  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Yet another convoy raided by XCOM forces. Why we didn't immediately detonate the package when it was almost assured they would obtain it baffles me. Even with reinforcement from the Chosen Assassin, XCOM was able to escape with the data. At least the Assassin can properly land shots now, critically wounding two XCOM insurgents.  
If XCOM keeps piling up injuries like this, we'll soon be fighting cripples and jittering wrecks.  
Officer #119C, signing off  
[RECORDING ENDS]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #12, April 22, 2035

Nothing much since the last log. The three citizens arrested for wanting Gregory free were released. I haven’t heard anything new from them, but on the other side, it’s just been four days. Just hope I don’t have them back in my cells too soon, they might not survive it. ADVENT’s sense of justice is sometimes considered cruel.

The last week was quiet, almost too quiet. Literally no incidents, not even random drunks or posters. Got another internal memo of a sighting of XCOM troops, but none about arrests or kills, So it either means they were sighted by civilians, or an arrest attempt failed. As much faith as I have in our troops, I fear the latter is correct. But it might work out for me, as my aim is slowly improving (very slowly. Snails move faster than my aim is getting better.), and I am still hoping they could consider taking me for that anti-XCOM task force. Although they too are keeping quiet. As there was nothing special, I had some chats with Gregory. Mostly about why he does his actions against ADVENT. He said it was because he does not trust them, ADVENT’s promises sound too good to be true, just like the ones in the common dystopian storylines he liked in his youth. So he began to make jokes about them, as jokes are less dangerous but more effective (as they are remembered by more people in a positive way) than violence. And I have to admit, he has a point with that one.

To the routine stuff: Got another four recruits, only one pass this time. Resistance/terrorism threat level medium, never underestimate silence, it might warn you of a coming storm.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 6  
These past weeks have been quiet aside from pointed attacks. One to obtain a Resistance Operative that our peacekeepers were chasing and the next to steal data from a train making a supply stop. The Chosen Assassin proved herself useful, being able to shoot in fact does improve one's chances of both survival and usefulness to both the Coalition and The Elders. She also managed to nearly fatally wound key agents of XCOM. Redeeming herself properly and utterly, now only if she had killed one, like our troops. One concern in their mission against our transport is XCOM using MOCX weaponry in the field, which furthers their uselessness. Letting their tech be stolen proves their incompetence. I await their next foray in the field to see if they have either improved or their funding is cut more. A larger concern lays with the existence of Former XCOM scientist Vahlen's creations. Though Peacekeepers have been tracking the existence and wearabouts, it seems that the Viper King has gone under our radar, this is very concerning as it is, in fact, the only male of the species, and will allow an entire cabal of unaligned Vipers who respond to the King rather than The Elders, this is our highest priority to search and subjugate. We have tracked it down to one of our facilities in Africa. In a more recent occurrence our peacekeepers move to assault another haven of rebels. I will be presiding over this assault with most esteemed Dhay-Mai Vallinor. The Mindripper and Chosen Warlock. I look forward to being in his blessed presence and his utter dominance over the battlefield.  
Glory to the Elders.  
-Captain Regal Uriah

Episode 9: Operation Storm Witch---------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT HUNTER GENERAL NOAXA

The Warlock demonstrated his combat prowess expertly. The Resistance and XCOM ended up harming each other with their uncoordinated movements. Their Reaper made the mistake of sacrificing one of the insurgents in an attempt to injure the Warlock, only to barely scratch his armor. Our forces exposed her twice, and XCOM was lucky to survive after the Resistance accidentally detonated one of the Warlock's minions. Had he joined in Norilisk instead of the Assassin, we surely would have seen more success.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #9  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Once more XCOM interferes in our operations, this time attempting to prevent a purge of a resistance haven. This encounter also marks XCOM's first altercation with the Chosen Warlock, who performed much more effectively than his sister. Not only was he able to actually make a shot, one of his spectral zombies detonated right in the middle of an enemy formation with the help of an overzealous resistance member. Not to mention XCOM detonated a car trying to harm him, only killing a rebel instead. While we were defeated in the end, this should show XCOM not all the Chosen should be underestimated.  
Officer #119C, signing off  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 7  
Dhay-Mai Vallinor proves himself the first time instead of needing any redeeming like Dhar-Il Vallinor. His command over our Peacekeepers and his mastery over The Elders' Gift allowed us to wound three agents. He furthermore returned several rebel soldiers and sympathizers to the ground where they belong. Presiding over the operation has brought many things to light, most of all of Reaper tactics, though they are almost invisible to the naked eye and our sensors they lend themselves to the infuriating wanton destruction that should be seen in those versed in heavy weaponry. Whether this is the case of the commander leading the Reaper or the Reaper themselves has yet to be seen. I have been re-assigned to a new city center, High Command states that I will have my work cut out for me. I am not concerned, I will prove myself, I know that I will. The role of State Inquisitor has yet to be given, I have reason to believe the Speaker is waiting to give the title in a moment of crisis as to boost morale among our great nation. I do hope it is soon. Glory to the Elders.  
-Captain Regal Uriah

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin  
Log #13, May 2, 2035

Those internal memos, man … We got a new one again, this time from the Arctic sector: The local peacekeeper forces were able to “locate a terrorist camp and arrest five suspects. A sixth terrorist died by friendly fire from intervening XCOM troops”. So let’s analyze: XCOM has further expanded its operation radius. This means they are getting stronger. Stronger XCOM is bad news. But on the other side, it’s increased chances for me to get to be a recruit fighting them in person, which is good. In my opinion at least. (I’m pretty sure someone at local command reads those logs, It would fit the mechanisms how they tend to work, even if they say they don’t. I’ve been around here for 18 years, don’t try to fool me. So this is for you, log control officer: You will know by now how many times I have now applied for armed duty. If your superiors want me to stop complaining about that, there’s exactly one solution: recruiting me for armed duty.). The “friendly fire” note means XCOM still is ruthless, putting the death of their enemies over the life of a civilian – there were rumors about that character trait back during the Unification War, too. This makes them even more dangerous to both ADVENT and regular citizens. In addition, the memo means the Arctic peacekeepers only got a fraction of the camp’s members, because if they got them all the memo would have sounded a lot more victorious. Something like “A terrorist camp was located and eliminated. Fifteen arrested, four more were executed for resisting arrest and wounding a peacekeeper.” And normally six people aren’t enough to maintain something worthy of the name “camp”. This all means our forces were forced to retreat … or worse. If I were in a position to give any kind of orders, I would advise extended training and reviewed tactics for all of our forces. We cannot maintain the Elders’ peace if we are overthrown by the resistance.

Speaking of the resistance – new posters showed up. They have to be really proud of their soldiers. One showed two of them, with the caption “Freya and Spud – The Deadly Duo”, another “Initiate Paola, Psionic – ADVENT hate him”. Are those names or callsigns? However, we know what they look like, and they have been added to the DRS. Thanks to those Resistance propaganda guys, they facilitate my work. And although I don’t hate this “Paola” soldier personally – I don’t know or ever even heard of him or her, so why should I – the resistance having psionics sounds pretty scary. I have seen the mind tricks those Sectoids of ours are able to pull off, and it is really, really powerful. But I fear they are serious about it.  
This time I did not even bother to ask Gregory, I have understood he knows nothing. Turns out the wannabe XCOM-recruit doesn’t know where they are coming from, either. I have given advice to one of the field officers to keep an eye open for any kind of printing equipment. These posters have to be produced somewhere, and if we find that somewhere, we are able to shut that place down. And we’d get at least a hint to the people running it, or even the people themselves. And rather sooner than later, those posters are becoming an issue. 

We also had a couple of arrests last week. Two for possession of anti-ADVENT propaganda (one of them had some of the resistance posters – turned out he took them off the city’s walls to “save them from ADVENT cleansing”), another one for an assault on a peacekeeper at a bar. Man, I hate drunks, they only cause trouble! But I guess there’s no prohibition because it would cause an uprising – some people just get mad when you try to take their booze.

My shooting is getting better, I painted a target on the barn’s wide side (the door was a bit too weak, I might have ruined it. The competition wood vs. several hundred steel screws was finally won by the steel.). For now, it’s just some circles. Like an oversized darts target, but it fulfills its purpose. Although “crap” is still a compliment for my aiming skills.

On recruit, it was a good week: six recruits, four passes. Resistance/terrorism threat level at medium, but tending to high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Entry:569  
Date: 10/05/2035  
Day 26 on the current task  
Current location: East U.S. sector

We are at war. The barbarians of the XCOM forces have spat in the generosity of the Elder’s care, and for that, they will pay the ultimate price. I have been reassigned, my allotted forces nearly tripled, and a new base has been entrusted to me for my loyalty. It took a few days to settle in, so I haven’t been able to update this for a while. Need to bring it up to speed.

The threat of the dead-walkers has evolved. Not truly in their own forces, though they do show a frightening amount of internal evolution. Perhaps that should be studied further? But no, their threat has evolved in the fact that more and more barbarians have moved into infected areas, finding some way to keep them at bay for extended periods. One such haven was scoured in the ruins of Norilsk. Once we were sure they were all gone, I had my purifiers and troops secure as much as we could. No signs yet as to how they did it. An ally, one of the more deviant commanders in my trust, suspected they might just be staying quiet. I cannot believe that, for that long, they did not make enough sound to draw them in closer. Maybe they’ve been researching tech to keep them at bay, destroying them when we arrived. Will need to keep an ear to the ground.

A… disappointment has arrived in the form of the Chosen. If the official reports are to be believed, they are pure genetic constructs, completely immortal, and have been selected as the personal warriors of the Elders. On the grapevine, I have heard that they are completely deviant, so I find it hard to believe they are purely tank-bred. They are also playing a sort of… game, I think would be the best word. Whoever captures the Conflux back from the barbarians is allowed to rule over an entire section of the planet. I don't know whether to believe that or not, but I do know one thing: They are allowed free reign to claim and take whatever materials and equipment they deem necessary whenever they merely ask. I have been trying to requisition a psionic gateway for my soldier’s use for nearly three years, and the moment I’m next on their list; I got suspended because they demand the use of them. Annoying, to say the least. I hope they are worth more than the trouble they cause.

Between them, and the emboldened resistance activities on our supply lines, I’m at a fraction of my requested supplies. A large fraction, mind you, I’m not scraping by, but I am in at increased need to watch my spending. I pushed to increase funding, either into full sealing prototyping or building new checkpoints in rural areas. We did manage to draw blood, with the first confirmed kill of an XCOM operative. Our propaganda campaign is still in operation, and it seems that the cover-up of our loss of the most recent train was successful in the wide-scale.

I have suspicions that XCOM must be interacting with the major resistance factions in the long-term. It’s clear their founding and securing of the Conflux was carried out by the Reapers; their ship is a former alien construction, necessitating the use of experienced alien technicians such as the Skirmishers; and it has been widely reported that XCOM attack squads have been employing a Templar, who I doubt is a breakaway from their colony. My grey market contacts have reported that an elite Reaper and Skirmisher has joined the crew of their airship.

Another interesting development is the fate of the capable soldiers we secured a while back. Some kind of psionic indoctrination, to function as a black-ops for ADVENT. They seem to be effective enough, for what must be a fairly low-cost operation. At the very least, I cannot complain. I wish they were more transparent in where they will be, showing up whenever they so please in my facilities, but at least they aren’t bleeding resources like the Chosen. I can imagine they also have quite the physiological effect on the resistance, seeing humans fighting their own kind. Might help me press my persona.

Since my relocation, I’ve been seeing an increased movement of forces I was not too familiar with. These “Bio troopers” are a bit more distant, and seem to completely ignore pretty much anything but psionic orders. I’ll have to look into them when I get a better chance.

There has been a small development by the Flesh Shapers. Through some foul creations, they seem to have unlocked or exemplified genetic structures within existing gene-molds. These experimental “rulers” are being deployed to facilities around the Afro-Asian sectors in order to research their effectiveness.

We need to crush the resistance’s spirit. They’ve been emboldened by the actions of XCOM, and I’ve seen reports that their numbers are growing. We need to move to burn more havens to the ground. Between my loyalists and these new Faceless the Flesh Sculptors made, I can make major moves without much cost to myself. I’ll need to leverage these resources carefully, or things might fall apart beneath me. Even my grey market contacts have been hesitant. I might need to lay low for a while. 

It might give me a bit more of a chance to finish my project. I still have yet to lean on my intended contact for assistance. I’ll need to brush up on my serpentine.

Yes, we are at war. And a part of me is exhilarated by the prospect of it. I was worried things might get too easy.

End of entry

Episode 10: Operation Sky Face-------------------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Interrogator Rath Khan has reported that MOCX captured Resistance Fighters that attempted to use the Lost as a diversion to cover their assault. Good work, Commander Even. It's unfortunate that XCOM was not present, as the opportunity to see your forces against theirs slipped past us again. However, we have reports that the Resistance has disrupted a Supply UFO. I would appreciate it if your forces confirm XCOM's involvement and ensure that the resources do not fall into enemy hands.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
19 May 2035, 07:00 hours

XCOM continues to be a pain in the... I guess you say buttox? The Elders are calling in their forces from other worlds to put down this threat, as I'm sure you've noticed. The former muton mercenaries are going to help a great deal, but do be prepared for XCOM to upgrade their weapons and equipment like they did during the 2015 invasion. You're in an arms race!

More importantly, however, we have more Avatar facilities operational on other parts of the Earth, and progress is continuing. Just another two months, and the Avatar Project will be done and none of this headache will matter anymore. Just two months!

Keep up the distraction, ADVENT. At least, that seems to be working.

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #14, May 10, 2035

Nothing much the last few days. Except for another round of posters, this time saying “Off our planet.”, showing five soldiers in front of a pretty abandoned looking building. So XCOM is now turning xenophobe, too? Well, obviously they are, having been created in the old world as a force to keep Earth free of aliens. A bad decision already in the beginning, if you ask me. Way less blood would have been spilled in the Unification War without them, and it seems as if this story might just continue the same way nowadays. All their faces – or at least the ones that weren’t in there before, as there were a few already known from former posters – were added to the DRS. One of them looks kind of scary – not, not the one with the old-fashioned scary mask, but the purple one, with those knives or whatever, but they somehow don’t seem to be metallic, more like pure energy. How?

Also, my peacekeepers (yes, my, as in “Stationed at my centre”) were able to get first leads towards the dissidents publishing these posters: They found an old-world printer and a stack of recently printed posters somewhere in a cellar in the outskirts. The house is currently under observation in case the responsible citizens come back. I am sure they will, sooner or later. Then we’ll finally be able to arrest them. These posters are becoming more and more annoying, spreading hate against ADVENT and causing lots of work to take them down.

Incidents-wise, the week has been quiet. Also on recruits, nothing unusual. 5 recruits, 2 passes. Resistance/terrorism threat level is still at medium.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 11: Operation Bone Mother-------------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, your forces do not appear to be performing well against XCOM. If not for the Avatar Project approaching completion despite your failures, my superiors would have terminated your program. I hope you intend to improve your results, as I don't expect XCOM will wait for the Avatar Project to finish.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
23 May 2035, 18:00 hours

I am worried. 

My only consolation is that the Avatar Project will be done in about two months, and that will be the end of this war and the end of needing to worry about threats to the universe, because then the Elders - may they be praised - will be able to defeat said threats. Maybe, just maybe, even Christopher Odd and his XCOM soldiers will understand when this happens, and we can set aside our animosities and live in the peace that the Elders intended. No more war, no more bloodshed.

As much of a concern and a nuisance as they are, I can only respect the members of XCOM and the rest of the resistance built up around it. They are fighting for what they believe in - foolishly, because they do not understand the long-term consequences of their actions - but they are dedicated to what they misguidedly believe to be right. Were I not enlightened to the Elders' true designs, I might have sided with XCOM. It is frightening to imagine how much pain and death a little bit of ignorance can lead to!

May the Elders have as much mercy upon XCOM as its members allow the Elders to show.

I just hope that Xul isn't right in that XCOM plans to sabotage the Avatar Project as it nears completion. That will mean more people being refined, more innocent lives needlessly lost, and worst of all, more risk that the Avatar Project will not be finished by the time its fruits are needed.

I am worried.

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #15, May 18, 2035

What in the name of the Elders is wrong in the Arctic sector? We just got an internal memo announcing the loss of an alien transport vehicle, one of those “flying saucer” ones. How do you lose an airship? It is to be feared that it has by now fallen into the hands of the local resistance cells, or even worse, the hands of XCOM. If they salvage the materials and technology normally stored and/or transported inside these crafts, they could develop weapon technologies that equal our troops’, which would make our peacekeepers’ duty a lot more difficult. And yes, I know these crafts normally also carry a crew trained for combat, but if there would have been a failed resistance attack on the “lost” craft, that would have been included in the memo. All more or less important victories are in the memos.

I also sent out a memo yesterday. No, we haven’t stopped the poster guys. We’re still on the hunt. Gregory’s time in jail has come to its end, he got released yesterday. I don’t really like the grin he had on his face when he walked out the front door of my centre, I fear I might have him as my “guest” again soon. Well, let’s see what kind of anti-ADVENT jokes he has planned next. But I strongly advise him not to show up with some poster stuff, I’ll punish him myself then, just for lying to me about not knowing anything about those. And he might be free now, but he still is considered a radical subject and so added him to the DRS. It is constantly growing by about five to ten persons a week, and only about half a dozen entries are deleted per month, mostly due to deaths. Mostly executions, only three accidents, one suicide and one death by old age last year.  
Otherwise, we had the first serious incident in a long time: an armed radical citizen has gravely wounded two of my peacekeepers three days ago. He has been sent to the next jail, waiting for trial. I’m quite sure his sentence will be death, and if you ask me, he deserves it. What is the sense behind assaulting a peacekeeper patrol out of nowhere, yelling insults? But the more important question in the long term is: Where did he get his gun? No, it was not one of ours, it was an old world one, a pistol civilians used to have in places like the US in my youth. But those times are long gone and ADVENT made sure to collect these things – well, most of them, you never get them all. So where did he have it from? Not as pre-unification possession, as he cannot be older than 30. So we have an illegal weapon trader in town, now number one of most wanted subjects around here although his (or her) identity remains hidden for now. Why around here? This guy has lived in this city for the last 20 years.

Speaking of guns: My aim isn’t feeling like getting better. On my three meter diameter darts style target at the barn, I score an average of 100 points at 20 shots. Well, it’s three points more than last week, but it’s still very, very bad. I just have to keep training, one day I’ll get better. I have to, because no gun skills means no armed duty in the special forces, and the regular ones require testing. 21 tries/0 passes for me, probably 22/0 next January. Not that it would stop me from training or taking test #22.

On tries and passes: four recruits, three passes. Local command will like that. What they won’t like, however, is the current resistance/terrorism threat level: the lost airship taken into consideration, it has to be ranked as high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 12: Operation Cold Chant----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT INTERROGATOR RATH KHAN—

Dr. Lakshmi Chatterjee was killed. XCOM attempted to release her, and she ended up trapped with an Armored Berserker that was supposed to be guarding her. Because a Reaper opened her Cell, the Berserker trapped the scientist by blocking the doorway. She was unable to escape her gruesome death. XCOM tried to protect her, even risking using an explosive to destroy the walls and free her. But it was all in vain.

—END REPORT—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #16, May 27, 2035

The last days were … confusing. Not far from here, there has been an XCOM attack. But instead of what I would think they would normally be doing – slaughtering innocent peacekeepers or alien citizens, that is – they went for terrorism, killing an innocent scientist. Lakshmi Chatterjee was her name. Perhaps they just wanted to capture her, we’ll never find out as she isn’t living any more. XCOM launched a rocket directly in her face. If she was the target or if it was her alien bodyguard, the result was the same. They claim to be fighting for humanity, at least in their propaganda I frequently confiscate or take down from walls, but they don’t value human lives, first the friendly fire incident a few weeks ago, now this assassination. Not that this would be something new, thinking of how they shot my brother and all of his comrades back at what I call the Disaster of Brazil. They always seem to have liked blowing up humans as long as their troops survive. Questionable tactics if you want to be liked. At least if you ask me.

Apart from the image loss they’ll suffer from ADVENT propaganda spreading the word about this assassination, we scored another major victory against them: Our peacekeeper forces were able to take out the local resistance cell supporting them. 20 arrests, seven deaths but at least six escaped radical subjects according to the last DRS update. That should have caused the loss of their Indian operational base. At least for some time. It also turned out that with the destruction of this countryside camp serving them as a base stopped the poster production, they were the ones printing them and dispensing them all over the area. The cellar with the old printer we found about two weeks ago was just a mere storage room.

The XCOM incident also alerted the local scientists: Three well-known scientists showed up at my centre asking for a personal guard. If I would have the authority to reassign peacekeepers to such duties, I would have instantaneously granted their requests, but unfortunately I don’t. This privilege is owned only by field officers and Local Command (and, of course, anyone higher up than that in the command chain.). Other than that, I just got two recruits since my last log – but both passed – those lucky girls!

My shooting skills are improving insignificantly. I now score – at unchanged distance – an average score of 127 (per 20 shots) at “Bullet Darts”. More worth mentioning is that I saw that large alien craft again, scanning something in the area, passing by several times on three consecutive days. What is its purpose and why is there no entry in the Operations Database? Whatever they are up to, it’s probably a secret operation. Let’s just hope they succeed. But really, why this old craft?

Resistance/Terrorism threat level is at long-forgotten heights, consider it as very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, Bioscientist First Class  
25 May 2035, 21:00 hours

Well done, ADVENT! The more agile mutons that could evade XCOM's marksmen did a good job today! XCOM itself didn't lose any operatives, or so I am told, but the death of Dr. Chatterjee and the consequent destruction of her resistance cell means that XCOM will hopefully be too distracted to try to delay the Avatar Project, or find out about it.

The only really regrettable part of this is that Chatterjee was trying to save some more of Earth's native flora from a museum in Karachi - in other words, another worthwhile individual. I wish I could have told her that the unique alleles carried in those plants are being added to genetically-engineered plants both here on Earth and elsewhere. Their species may not survive, but their DNA will, and that's what matters, right? Sadly, she'll never know that, now.

Meanwhile, I have put in a request for more organonanite manufacturing as Commander Xul ordered, and I understand that the new addition to the facility in Australia includes this. Hopefully, with EXALT's old gene mods, MOCX will be able to end the threat of XCOM before they cause any more pointless bloodshed.

End of report.

Episode 13: Operation Dragon Fall---------------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #17, June 4, 2035

It’s quiet in the streets. Too quiet. No drunks starting trouble, no posters to be taken down. If you ask me, it’s the silence of an upcoming storm. And for the lack of posters, I really hope we have driven XCOM out of the Indian sector for good, although I doubt it. Three things are very hard to get rid of: disappointment, vermin and rebels. Wait, how did I oversee that memo? XCOM sightings in Delhi … Dammit! Although no note on what exactly they did there. Other bad news: Local command has withdrawn his plans for giving out a new prototype of helmet cameras for peacekeepers, greatly increasing their capabilities of keeping an eye on everything by increasing their sight by recording and pre-processing everything in a large area around the camera-carrying unit, especially behind its back. “Not needed due to the lack of threats.”, the memo said. For once, I tend to disagree with them.

The only incident I got since my last week was a recruitment one. No regular recruits, but some very weird ones: Today, two actual Mutons walked into my centre to sign up for peacekeeper duty. Aren’t they normally part of the armed forces anyways? Or had they perhaps just come of age, now seeking a job? Well, I sent them to Testing and never heard of them again. Being Mutons, I suppose they passed.

I am keeping up my shooting practice. By now, all the steel screws have been shot at least twice, most more often. They survive about seven to ten shots before they are too ruined to re-use them. I might have to buy a new box soon. Perhaps at the end of the month, but certainly before the next rifle shipment, which is scheduled for July 13. Now the good news is that my skills improved. Slower than a snail moves, but they do. Bullet Darts Score went up to an average of 200 per 20 shots. I might be able to submit my application dossier for the human anti-XCOM task force.

Nothing more to report, ending with the current resistance/terrorism threat level assessment, which is currently back down to high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, Bioscientist first class  
8 June 2035

27 days! All of the pieces are in place, and all the Elders need now is simply to construct their Avatars. 27 more days and all of this worry, all of this pointless bloodshed will be at an end. Maybe the Elders will even be able to convince XCOM to stop fighting, even if it has to be out of fear. Several tens of thousands have been refined so far... what a terrible tragedy, but at least this number isn't larger. 

ADVENT continues its efforts to distract XCOM - they'll be hitting another resistance base in a few days. I hope it works - I don't like killing civilians (although admittedly these civilians have rejected the Elders' blessings, so while they are civilians, they aren't exactly innocent). However, if it distracts XCOM for long enough for the Avatar Project to complete, then it's worth it, because then the war will be over. Shorter wars mean less bloodshed - even humans know this from their own history on Earth!

So I'm going to be holding my breath, so-to-speak, for the next month. Let there be peace once again!

End of update

Episode 14: Operation Dark Mist---------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT NEWS BROADCAST TRANSCRIPT EXCERPT

"We have Megapol Security CEO, Michael Morrison here for an exclusive interview. Mr. Morrison, we understand that you have been working with ADVENT for almost 20 years."  
"That's correct. We're both trying to make the world a safer place, and together we have a better chance at achieving that."  
"And yet, despite your contributions to the ADVENT administration, we still have radical terrorists endangering the public, like the ones that killed Dr. Lakshmi Chatterjee."

"Because war is in humanity’s blood. Nobody said we'd be able to erase violence for good. But ADVENT is still the only thing between us and total anarchy. And despite this, we have been able to keep the majority of civilians safe from their actions."

TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #18, June 10, 2035  
The upcoming storm following the current silence will be devastating. I got this bad feeling as the silence on the streets continues and positive memos are coming in. First, the Arctic peacekeeper forces – yes, the same ones who lost an alien aircraft – located another resistance cell, or “terrorist camp”, according to the memo, and arrested another six members. Weird thing, though: I checked the DRS to see if I know any of the names (perhaps one of those damn XCOM guys), and found no entries under “recently arrested” (last one was three days earlier in the Shinese sector), but seven under “recently eliminated, to be deleted from database”, six in the Arctic sector and one in the South African. So is “Arrested” a euphemism for “executed”? And if yes, why? I am definitely going to check the DRS after every single incoming memo mentioning arrests from now on.

The second memo was even more positive, but at the same time even more unsettling, and came directly from high command: Due to research breakthroughs, eternal peace is just about a month away, but this gift given to humanity by the Elders and their loyal servants needs to be protected at all cost. It will be announced to all of humanity by the speaker when everything is ready, but until then the mere existence of the upcoming new era has to be kept secret, at the last preparations cannot be disturbed without causing a large setback. I wonder what this eternal peace will look like, but finally my youth’s dream will come true. Well, the secondary one about coexisting peacefully with other races, not the one about fighting for the Elders’ glory. That one will be lost forever, which will be a bit disappointing. A very large bit. And I don’t see how they will stop radical subjects like XCOM from trying to crush the peace, as humanity has never been exactly peaceful to one another in the past, and I don’t believe they can arrest or eliminate all radical and/or violent subjects worldwide in under a month. But perhaps this is High Command’s plan, as I also got a shipment of reinforced body armour to give it to my peacekeepers, looks like they expect the new peace to be preceded by a lot of fighting. And there will be fighting if there is only one radical subject finding out about the breakthrough, and I highly doubt everyone keeps his mouth shut. This information will somehow find its way to XCOM and other terrorist cells, and they will do anything to counter the plans, seeing how much they hate ADVENT, the Elders or even aliens in general.

Still not many local incidents, just one single arrest today, for someone trying to hang anti-ADVENT posters to the city walls. So they are back? Not good, not good at all. Although they look quite artistic, they are really annoying. But these citizens won’t hang anything to any wall any more, being in my cell for the next month(s). Fortunately for both the arrested and Gregory Chu, they did not know each other. They both would have had a big problem with me if they did. But I guess there will be more anti-ADVENT actions once the indian resistance cells hear about the “arrests” in the Arctic sector, such things have often caused uprisings in the past. I expect it tomorrow or the day after.

I keep up shooting training, just in case something goes wrong. Bullet Darts score is up to 327 per 20 shots. I might consider decreasing the target’s size soon. If I reach a good score on the small target before the completion of the peace project, I’ll still submit my application dossier for the special task force. And if it’s only for a single day, I would count getting in as a success. And you never know.

Speaking of application dossiers: Seven new recruits, although only two passes. Good news after last week’s all-time-low on recruits. But why do they still reject people if everybody is put into full alert because the big peace project mustn’t be disturbed and additional peacekeeper troops are needed? Perhaps I should stop questioning Testing’s motives as I will never understand them, mainly because they don’t share any information about what they are doing.  
As the traditional end to my logs: the current resistance/terrorism threat level is all the way back up to very high, at least in my books.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 15: Operation Death Knife---------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT BIO GENERAL PRATAL VEMO

Another of the XCOM's ranks falls! They came in search of the Warlock's stronghold, and found death! Bio Viper poison slowed him down so that he wouldn't be able to escape with the rest of his compatriots. This should remind them to stay with their Resistance Allies and cower until the rest of them suffer the same fate.

END REPORT

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #19, June 14, 2035

Yeah, I know, I normally log more or less weekly, but after the things that happened in the last few days, I somehow felt the urge to do another one today. First remarkable thing was the memo from the eastern north american sector. It mentioned a killed terrorist which I instantaneously looked up in the DRS. It must have been “R. Bakes, Category: XCOM. To be removed from the database. Executed for resisting arrest.” Question is now: What was a lone XCOM operative doing there, and even worse, why are they already in North America? I thought – until now – that they only were an asian problem, but it seems like they have expanded even further. Bad news. Other bad news: The posters are back. This time it’s the picture of a soldier carrying something looking like a sword, but all in green and red, with the caption “Avenge him!”. I guess it might be this R. Bakes. It must be their way of commemorating the fallen: To use them as propaganda material to recruit even more misguided persons to die for them. It took me all day to locate and take down all of the posters.

Second remarkable thing was also about propaganda: Gregory showed up at my recruitment centre, asking for permission for an “ADVENT-critical action”. He wanted to paint a mural on a building that once was a church, saying “ADVENT is like Satan, they killed God and took our souls”. If there are any theologians left alive, I think they would disagree on his interpretation of the devil. And of course, I denied his request. Maybe next month, I told him. I could as well have said never, but he would have rebelled against that decision. But I made him understand that another action this soon after his release from jail might not be the healthiest idea.

Speaking of healthy ideas: Yesterday I got a recruit – the first one since the last log – that was barely able to stand upright and continuously sneezing and coughing his lungs out, but he insisted on taking the tests, so I sent him to Testing and against all my expectations he passed. How are they choosing, if they even take sick people? Although I guess they sent him to the next clinic instead of wherever they normally send the passed ones for training and told him to come back when he’s healthy again.

Aside from these things, there's nothing new. Might be because it has been only four days. I have painted a new Bullet darts target with a smaller diameter (75 cm this time), it’s going to be used as soon as I hit an average of 500 on the large one. Might be soon. What’s left for today is only the current Resistance/terrorism threat assessment: unchanged at very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 16: Operation Pungent Rhyme--------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #20, June 20, 2035

I really hope there won’t be more memos from the Arctic sector in the near future, they always seem to carry bad news of poorly performing peacekeepers. Well, indirectly. This time, we lost another important official, Amber Tirmizi. As this time she was not assassinated but rather captured, I fear she might have given up vital intel to escape the resistance’s claws alive. In addition to that, maybe even tied to this (because it happened on the same day), I made a scary discovery on the DRS: an addition. Cyla Hawk, Callsign “Blake”, wanted for deserting ADVENT to join the XCOM terrorists. Callsign. As far as I know, callsigns are a traditional human thing not used by regular peacekeeper troops. I had to cease using mine when I got my current position. So this must have been one of the members of the MOCX special task force. Why would she have deserted such a position? Was she forced, or even abducted? And I would gladly take her now vacant position, perhaps I should send them my application already even if I am just at 490 on the large target, and not on 370 at the small one, which was the original goal.

As after the last attack on an important ADVENT civilian, I got some requests for personal protection troops. Again, I could not provide them, but I sent a request to Local Command to establish a task force dedicated only to bodyguard duties. It would give ADVENT another friendly face to do propaganda with, too.

On recruitment, I’m within the regular range, 4 recruits / 3 passes since the last log. No further incidents, I expect something very dramatic very soon, and a flood of posters, there were none this week. Resistance/terrorism threat level remains very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, not only did your MOCX squad fail to prevent Amber Tirmizi from being captured by XCOM, but I have reports that one of your soldiers was abducted as well. Need I remind you that if XCOM is able to undo the work your scientists did to convert them to our side, they will undermine the efforts of your division. You cannot allow this to happen again.

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 17: Operation Crimson Knife-----------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #21, June 27, 2035

Another XCOM attack, this time in Siberia. Or I think it was one, because I have never heard of a Field General dying of old age. And the incident was mentioned in an internal memo before the epitaph showed up on the network. But the other memo was a lot more alerting: whatever High Command planned to establish the eternal World Peace has been sabotaged. This delayed the project by an amount of time yet unknown. So somehow the message got out and reached some rebels. It could have been this Cyla Hawk, having been one of us until recently. Or Amber Tirmizi, under torture or something. So no peace, but another chance for me to fight. Always look on the bright side of life, just as in the song at the end of this weird British movie from before I was born. This one isn’t shown on ADVENT-controlled TV anymore either. As good as the ADVENT TV is, I sometimes miss some of the old stuff, just for being different.  
Still no further incidents, at least not in the city. Well, apart from Gregory repeating his request. Of course, I denied it again. But when I was out at the barn exercising (finally switched to the small target – and my score is back down to 89 average points per 20 shots), I saw that big alien craft again, at the horizon, again scanning for something, and I even thought one time it was dropping stuff. What in the Elders’ Name are they doing, and what division is it anyways?  
No news from Local Command about my request for the bodyguard task force, as I call it. Aren’t they concerned about the worries of their high-ranking civilians and scientists? Well, it isn’t (unfortunately) my decision.

I’m really worried about all the quietness we are having around here. Although we had the sabotage against the peace project, I don’t believe it is the big coup the radical elements were planning, it could have happened anywhere. So the big, bad surprise is still on the table. But everything remains normal, recruitment is 5 recruits / one pass since the last log. And, as expected, the silence causes my resistance/terrorism threat assessment to be very high, as usual in the last month.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

The Skirmisher's have sabotaged the Avatar Project, delaying it's progress. XCOM also terminated a BIO General working towards preserving Avatar Project's research. In light of these actions, I have decided that an aggressive response is in order and requested the recommissioning of Amon Boktoa by the Bio Unit. His actions in the Kamchatka incident were overzealous at the time, but now it may be necessary for his return to the field. I believe that placing him in charge of deploying the new Chryssalid Hive units may yield effective results.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class

25 June 2035, 1500 hours

As I feared, XCOM has managed to delay the Avatar Project. I don't know if this is because they planned it, or if it was bad luck on our part. As of this time, I don't know whether they attacked that facility knowing its significance, but I fear that we have to assume that they did. Fortunately, this did not destroy any of our actual genetic data, so this will not necessitate any more people being taken to be refined. That is good news, at least.

The bad news is that we can no longer assume that this war will end shortly. If there are no more delays, then it will still be over in a little over a month, but it is likely that there will be more delays as XCOM continues to attack Avatar Project facilities. 

I am requesting that the Elders put me on bio-weapons improvement. I had been doing peaceful research, but I fear that will not be an option. I will see what they say.

End of report

Episode 18: Operation Blood Giant-----------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #22, July 10, 2035

Last night I woke up wishing for a major incident in this city. Not because I want something bad to happen, but because this bad – whatever it is – is overdue and I can’t stand the total lack of events any more. By the Elders, I grew so bored I even forgot to log last week, seeing that the last one was on June 27. The only real incident was a massive poster action by XCOM. It had to be them, seeing as the poster showed a soldier in yellow body armour (who wants to be hit in the arms, as they aren’t covered), bearing the XCOM logo, with the caption “Sergeant Cazier – Because we are not safe, we must be DEADLY.”. Yes, DEADLY all in capital letters. Dream on, little dreamer. But what does “not safe” mean? Yeah, if you run around shooting at peacekeepers or blowing up civilians, you are a terrorist and therefore should not be surprised if you get shot at. And he bears an old-world military rank, a sergeant. So they still consider themselves as a military task force. Well, everyone needs his or her illusions. However, it was a ton of work getting rid of all of them, and we still haven’t found where they all come from. Last time it stopped when our peacekeepers took down the major resistance cell, but we still have to locate the new one that surfaced some time ago. For now, I added this Sgt. Cazier to the DRS as an XCOM terrorist.

Oh, and we had another bunch of drunks. They had a bit too much booze at a birthday party in a bar, and when the bar closed, they did not want to leave and even assaulted the peacekeeper patrol I sent on the bar owner’s request to kick them out. One of them got injured pretty badly.  
(Speaking of requests: Local Command really takes it’s time with mine.)

The last time was also unusually quiet on negative internal memos. That, for one, is a good sign. Not many positive ones, either, but I take no terrorist sightings as a good memo, too. On recruits, the last two weeks were okay (eleven recruits, five passes), as well as on shooting practise (reaching a score of now 177 average points per 20 shots). But I still dislike the general silence. Upcoming storm and such.

The current resistance / terrorism threat level stays unchanged and is very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
3 July 2035, 2100 hours

Apparently the Viper King is not alone. There is now a Muton Queen, and she has commandeered the Avatar Project facility in Australia. The good news is that this should slow XCOM down. The bad news is that we may have a melee o trois between them and the Elders should the Avatar Project be successful.

Given that XCOM is demonstrated in being a threat to the Avatar Project's completion, and given that there is a reason why the Avatar Project is occurring to begin with, it seems prudent to consider XCOM the largest threat at this moment. 

I wonder how Commander Odd feels right now. I imagine he is feeling pretty desperate. I wonder if he realizes how desperate we loyalists to the Elders are.

End of update.

Episode 19: Operation Senseless Bell----------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #23, July 17, 2035

Internal Memos are back. This time, it’s from the siberian Sector again, claiming to have interrupted a priority transmission sent between resistance cells. The local peacekeeper forces did not seem to have recovered useful information about planned terrorist actions, but at least the rebels could not end whatever they were communicating between each other. Oddly enough, the intercepted transmitter was located in an ADVENT city centre. And while this sounds like great news, it makes me wonder how a cell could gather inside the city.

As expected, I got the rifle shipment three days ago. I had to perform the usual tests. The rifles were all in optimal condition, no malfunctions. And it seems the engineering department put some effort into it, they seem to have a bit more firepower than the previous versions. Also, the shipment included a new set of body armour, also improved in durability. I guess it can’t hurt to improve the performance of our troops, also regarding that the terrorist attacks have increased even if not that significantly in numbers, but heavily in strength and coordination.

The rifle testing also produced some more spare parts usable as ammunition for my shooting practise, so I could have delayed the purchase of a new box of screws by some time, but I got one anyways because I would have needed it sooner or later. Shooting skill, or rather Bullet Darts Score, went up to 219 average points. A small and slow improvement, but an improvement nonetheless.

Incidents-wise we had some arrests for distribution of anti-ADVENT propaganda. Haven’t had one of those in a while. And this time, it wasn’t posters or flyers, but unauthorized radio broadcasts. Yes, listening to those counts as distribution of propaganda, and these three poor souls are in my cells now. Without their self-built radios. Although I admit they did show interesting skills by assembling those, I may be able to repair one, but I am not able to build one from the scratch. And here we also see why the radios you can buy in the stores (although they are rare, most people prefer TVs) only receive the official channels (it’s easier to block those signals on the devices than to install large jamming networks against the frequencies unused by ADVENT), so it takes a bit of criminal energy to get to the unauthorized broadcasts. (and normal, law-respecting civilians aren’t arrested for getting those frequencies in by accident).  
Recruitment is at 4 recruits / 1 pass since the last log, all inside the normal range. Also inside the (unfortunately) normal range is the current resistance/terrorism threat level: very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
OVERSEER XUL

The Avatar Project is back on track. XCOM failed to prevent us from recovering the data stolen from the Bio General some time ago. In just over a week, the war will be over, unless the Commander is able to sabotage one of our facilities. Our forces are to remain on high guard, and the Chosen Assassin is watching the only facility within their known offensive range. It is crucial that we do not allow them to delay the Elder's plans any further. The course of the war depends upon it.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: bioscientist Szeethba Nyzthath  
17 July 2035, 1500 hours

Our breakthrough to the Avatar Project was almost stopped again by XCOM. We now have about nine days before we will finish and the war will be over - unless XCOM hits our refinery, which they are more than capable of. The fact that XCOM had other options for their guerilla war makes me suspect that it was targeted deliberately. I expect XCOM will attack the refinery, soon - I want all available soldiers guarding and patrolling it. If it's not their target, then we win the war. If it is their target, then we will need the extra firepower!

End of report

Episode 20: Operation Shackled Misery-------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log #24, July 24, 2035

This is the big crash I’ve been waiting for. Not far from here, terrorists attacked Research Facility 3. Not India 3, 3. Like in Global 3. This opens up a bunch of questions: First, research facilities carrying a ‘Global’ number are normally top-secret. Before the attack, all I knew was that there were such things. So how did the terrorists find it? Second, they stole crucial research data. Why? What did they hope to find that would benefit their destructive goals? Shouldn’t they rather target military facilities if they want to destroy the ADVENT coalition? Our troops should worry them more than some research projects. Third, what was the point in destroying half the building in the process? Well, perhaps I should stop facing terrorists with logic, that one never helped.

Also, an attack on the internal structure of the part of the Elders’ psionic network dedicated to military command structures was registered. Someone – I bet it was these XCOM terrorists again – breached it and apparently stole data. So they are now behind how ADVENT works – get to know your enemy to destroy it? It is clear they will fail in their attempts to overthrow the new and improved ADVENT World Order, but they grow to be a hell of a nuisance. And concerning the network, that one’s perhaps even scarier than the loss of Research-3. It was always claimed unbreachable. But on the other side, the Titanic was claimed unsinkable, and everyone knows its fate – that story is even still taught, as an example of human failure.

There were no major incidents directly in my city, at least no unusual ones caused by citizens or terrorists. But I finally got a reply to my request for a bodyguard task force – denied. Well, if they want things like the Chatterjee Assassination or Research-3 to happen again, this is the way to go. But who am I to question their authority, being like the third in the command chain if you read it from the bottom up (Yes, I have an assistant below me. And a trainee. But you guys from Local command know this already, you arranged that years ago.). So I had time to practise my shooting skills a bit more, I am up to 280 on the small target. It’s Application Time very soon …  
Recruitment was at 2 recruits / no passes since last week, a bit on the low side of the normal quota. What’s left for today’s log is the current resistance/terrorism threat level. Although it might be surprising, the last attacks are a sign for me that they have reached an intermediate goal and will keep quiet for a while, so I’m putting a “high to medium” on the current evaluation.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, as you have heard, the Chosen Assassin failed in a vital mission that could have ended the war. Your forces are being resupplied and expected to engage XCOM soon. This war has gone on long enough, and your one captured soldier has done more damage to us than all of your forces have done to XCOM combined. I would have had your unit terminated, if not for my superiors somehow being convinced that you're still useful. If you do not prove me wrong, they will begin to share my doubts in your ability to defeat XCOM.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: bioscientist Szeethba Nyzthath  
19 July 2035, 1500 hours

As I predicted, almost exactly when I predicted, too, XCOM hit the refinery. They now have a vial of DNA from human psionic subjects, which they are no doubt going to learn the immediate purpose of the Avatar Project, if they don’t know already. Also, apparently, this was another coordinated resistance effort - there is a group dedicated to saving the native biota of Earth who wiped out Xul’s Bio-division troops patrolling the exterior before XCOM’s main squad moved in.

What this means is that we can no longer rely on the Avatar Project to win the war. We will continue it, of course, because we must, lest the threat that the Avatar Project was initiated to combat destroy us, but must also assume that XCOM will continue to delay it until Commander Odd is either captured or killed. 

This is a horrible situation we find ourselves in. Tens of thousands of people have given their would-be productive lives for the Avatar Project already, and, now, how many more? With each setback henceforth, we will need more subjects - and more lives - to sacrifice. Worse, as the war continues, the quality of the subjects will drop off, meaning that we will need even more subjects to get more genetic material. Right now, tens of thousands have been refined. Will XCOM’s destroying our facilities and sabotaging our research force us to refine millions? Billions? The entire human species? It would be a horribly tragic irony if XCOM were to unwittingly cause the extinction of their species through their continued resistance.

Xul, Even, even the Chosen - for the good of *humankind*, let alone the Elders, please stop XCOM before this tragedy occurs!

End of report

Episode 21: Operation Demon Claw-------------------------------------------------  
BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

As soon as I was able, I destroyed the Black Market Trader's base in Kamchatka. I did not destroy the settlement to allow it to become populated by Resistance. The Hive Chrysalids demonstrated why they are the ultimate lifeform, killing and overwhelming many of them. After XCOM's failure to sabotage MOCX's supply lines, I targeted more of their Resistance Allies in New Indonesia. We'll show XCOM that surrendering is the only way that they'll survive.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
23 July 2035, 1800 hours

XCOM broke into the ADVENT network today and left a terrible mess. They even destroyed an earlier generation namesake of the Avatar Project, a codex. They now have the means to find the rest of our Avatar facilities, if they study the materials that they have - and we have every reason to believe that they will. 

The loss of Indonesia to them is a setback, but not the end. I place my hope in the Assassin, now - she is the Chosen most worthy to complete the Elders' task to begin with, and the most likely to succeed in recapturing Christopher Odd.

Meanwhile, I have to clean up XCOM's damage to the Avatar Project. We're losing ground faster than we're gaining it.

End of report

Episode 22: Operation Witch Fire-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT HUNTER GENERAL NOAXA—

The Chosen Hunter made an impressive display to assist us in removing XCOM from New Indonesia. While a few MOCX operatives lost their lives, their supplies were salvaged and utilized to neutralize the Resistance Cell in that area. MOCX began setting up a transmitter in another Lost infected area, but this time without ADVENT assistance. Overseer Xul refused to provide support and recalled troops to assist with Boktoa's efforts to produce and control more Chrysalids, and another operation that I have no involvement in. Boktoa's deployment of Chrysalids were useful for eliminating the Black Market Trader's base of operations and helping eliminate the Resistance in New Indonesia, and they caused more fatalities in another recent assault. But the Overseer remains unimpressed because XCOM survived those operations with no fatalities. But they can only survive for so long.

—END LOG—

Episode 23: Operation Shadow Face------------------------------------------------  
—OVERSEER XUL—

Congratulations, Commander Even. Despite recent failures, your soldiers managed to set up a transmitter in a Lost controlled area. If only they could perform as well against XCOM as they do against mindless mutants. We suspect the Resistance are sabotaging another UFO sending supplies for your research projects. Please do not let this end as poorly as last time.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
11 August 2035, 0600 hours

Priority one - distribute to Commander Xul and the three Chosen.

XCOM blew up another Avatar Project facility last night. I'm noticing a pattern - from what I can tell from network searches coming from just before the attack, and I think I know how they're doing it. 

They have a covert operative who sneaks up to a comms terminal, kills the guard patrolling it, using a sword, and then attaches a portable computer that gains access to the ADVENT network. Remote hackers then disable the facility's alert system, thereby enabling XCOM operatives to enter the facility with minimal resistance, and plant explosive charges. One of the operatives - most likely the covert swordsman - then extracts whatever files he or she can while the rest of the team continue the sabotage. 

Last night's file search indicates that this operative is looking for DNA sequences common to processed subjects. This indicates that someone in XCOM has sequenced the DNA from the refinery and has noticed that they all contain a DNA segment (which contains coordinates for the ADVENT Forge), and are trying to make sense of it. So far, they do not appear to understand its significance, but I fear that it is only a matter of time. 

We do not want XCOM attacking the ADVENT Forge. If they did and were successful, they could start their own Avatar Project!

End of report

Episode 24: Operation Blind Chicken------------------------------------------------  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 14 August 2035, 1400 hours

And now, we have an Archon King.

How many of these things did Moira Vahlen create?

As awful as this war is, as awful as the things we are doing to win this war are, I don't relish the idea of fighting a four-way - no, *five*-way war between sides with their own avatars. It could really wreck the planet, almost as badly as the looming threat could, which is why we want only one side to have avatars.

I also visited the Elders' temple today, and today was the first time I did surgery on a living subject. 

I hope she pulls through. Having the life of someone you respect so much in your hands isn't easy, but I understand that others more qualified to do this aren't physically capable of it right now. 

The Avatar Project must succeed, and soon. We don't have much time left, even if it were not for the looming threat.

End of report.

Episode 25-26: Operation Ghost Fire--------------------------------------------  
PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT FROM MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO

We have discovered evidence of a bio weapon being deployed against civilians in Beijing that creates zombies. I am not joking. Analysis has confirmed that the bio weapon is based on a nonlethal chemical agent the Elder's designed to sedate the populace during the Old War, obviously modified dangerously by Dr. Luke Sanders. The appearance of armed dissidents has made his criminal intent apparent, and his actions have endangered the public. The threat was contained to Beijing's Central Ward thanks to the assistance of ADVENT Peacekeeper's, and their new Purifier Unit. The ADVENT Purifier's were armed with Flamethrowers designed by Munk Industries, and their efforts have successfully prevented a potential zombie apocalypse. 

While many innocent lives were lost, the Speaker has assured that those responsible for the attack have been brought to justice despite XCOM's efforts to intervene. However, ADVENT has worked with MUNK Industries to develop a new Purifier Unit in the event of another occurrence like this one. MEGAPOL Security will be developing a new security system to monitor for such threats. And ADVENT will be increasing efforts to shut down XCOM, and ensure that they do not attempt to replicate attacks such as this one in the future.

MESSAGE HAS BEEN SUBMITTED TO THE SPEAKER FOR REVIEW  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, I am receiving reports of the appearance of one of the Viper King's children. Specifically, the only female of the four known spawns. She managed to repossess supplies devoted to MOCX's Coil Gun research, and we are attempting to negotiate to avoid conflict. Protocol has restricted MOCX from joining operations with Vahlen's 3 experiments, and I advise against deploying your own forces near the Viper King's children as well. The Viper King's strong hostility towards humans was very likely to have been inherited by his children, and I have little reason to believe your forces would survive a confrontation with them. This is an explosive situation, and your soldiers have poor experience handling those.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

Despite the Warlock's efforts, XCOM escaped. I was able to at least ensure the deaths of the traitors. One the Reapers was left behind to die a slow death. I had our forces spare her, long enough to be infected by the Lost and transformed properly. I believe that the BIO Unit can find some use for the Lost as a weapon. We just need to build the right harness to turn them against our enemies, and remind them of their place.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

From: Szeetbhba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
To: ADVENT Commander Xul  
Date: 27 August 2035

Commander Xul,

I was initially horrified to find out that XCOM's latest operation was aided by Lost inside of Beijing. My initial response was to wonder how Lost could have wound up inside of an ADVENT city center. My intention with this missive was to scold you severely for allowing this to happen: your first priority is ensuring the completion of the Avatar Project, and your second priority is ensuring that there is a planet for the Elders and ADVENT to live upon afterwards. Dealing with dissidents like XCOM, provided that they do not prevent the Avatar Project from succeeding, is of lesser concern. Failing to keep a zombie apocalypse out of our cities is not conducive to that second priority.

That was before I discovered the role your underling, Bio-division commander Boktoa, had in this disaster. Apparently, Mr. Boktoa believes that the Lost make for an effective biological weapon, and was using this section of Beijing as a testing ground for his new weapon.  
The "Old World", as ADVENT likes to call it, was far less enlightened than that of the Elders, to the point where it would be justified to call them barbarians, but they did have some sense of justice. One of the things that they did was to prosecute war criminals, people who did utterly detestable, wasteful, revolting things, things like Boktoa has been doing. 

In the name of the Elders, I implore you to discipline this monster in the only way appropriate. His is not the utopia that the Elders seek to create, and quite frankly, he is even worse than the very worst of the Resistance. Moreover, I want you to impress upon your other subordinates how unacceptable this is, and ensure that it does not happen again.

End of message.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Boktoa is an aggressive instrument, but he has proven more effective at combating the Resistance and forcing XCOM to withdraw in previous missions than the Chosen. Not to mention the damage his attack of their Black Market allies has done to their supply lines, which has slowed their ability to develop new weaponry. I suspect that had Boktoa not been involved, the Reaper would have survived. Any of XCOM's soldiers could have shared their fate, which happened as a result of Boktoa salvaging the Warlock's failure.

More importantly, his actions have provided the Resistance with a distraction. The Avatar Project is not their largest concern if their own lives are being threatened. Their first instinct is survival, and an immediate threat to their survival will take more of their attention than an impending one in the future.

END LOG

Episode 27: Operation War Storm--------------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 29/25b, August 31, 2035

In the Name of the Elders, fix your psionic network! Yes, I know, these nodes are not meant to withstand heavy explosives, but that does not mean the whole network has to be disturbed by such an attack. It caused breakdowns all around the globe at different positions. Weird positions, seeming more or less unrelated to one another. Why do I know this? My four logs of the last five weeks are gone. “Error-corrupted file” is all I get when trying to re-read them (I usually do, just to check the date). Well, I’m not going to rewrite them, I just pin this one on bad planning at Command’s. Their bad if they don’t make backups. But it was an effect of this node going offline in a big explosion.

Otherwise, incidents are still at the normal rate. One arrest for possession of Anti-ADVENT Propaganda, again posters. Damn those posters. Suspect went to the central prison, so for once in a few months now, my cells are empty again. Means more time for Target Practice. Yes, I have submitted my application file, which had a targeting goal, but that does not mean I can neglect training from now on. Being part of a special task force, if I have the luck to be accepted, means you have to train regularly, and I kind of like it. Although I have by now ruined the barn quite a bit, hammering metal pieces into it every to every other day for half a year. But it was worth the effort.

Recruitment since August 23, which was the date of now-lost log #28, was at 3 recruits / one pass. Current resistance/terrorism threat level is, as usual, high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, I regret to inform you that XCOM has killed the Viper Princess, leaving no survivors to assist in recovering your lost intel. However, the Avatar Project is now only days away from completion. We only need to defend them for a few more days. We have increased security on the remaining facilities. And that is thanks to your organization. XCOM most likely targeted her to prevent your forces from increasing strength. Now, we have consequently been able to increase production of Chrysalids to defend the Avatar Facilities, and if they are successful in deterring XCOM from delaying the Avatar Project, we will have your efforts to thank.

END LOG

Episode 28: Operation Blinding Prophet-------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 26b, September 8, 2035

Perhaps I should give up on the thought that internal memos could bear anything else than bad news, both open and hidden ones. The last ones from the Australian sector were mostly open: the destruction of research facility Australia-2 and the loss of the head scientist, both caused by radical elements. So much for the open bad news. And here’s the point: these attacks are increasing in number and strength, ADVENT officials being targeted by hostile armed forces. So why has Local Command denied the creation of a bodyguard task force? This isn’t exactly making a good impression on our high-ranking civilians. I got the first scientist saying she would move to another sector if the situation does not change soon, and when I mentioned there were no such task forces anywhere around the globe (yes, that’s an information I have access to), she got even angrier and began to think about quitting her job. I strongly recommended her not to. It would make her a target for resistance groups, especially XCOM, who now seem to be after our knowledge now, and for the Resistance Elimination Forces as well, for deserting duty.

But I was also writing about hidden bad news. Here are the ones from the Australian memo: First, it’s the confirmation that XCOM is targeting our research. I don’t know why, but it scares me. A lot. If they get their hands on our weapon technology files, we will have terrorists armed with latest-generation peacekeeper equipment. And if they get their hands on the genetic improvement routines of our peacekeepers – let’s just hope they don’t. Second, it means they have further expanded their operation range, now covering – as far as I know – all of the Asian and Oceanic sectors. Plus that one sighting in North America some time ago. In my opinion, it is only a matter of time until they become a nuisance to everybody and a threat to citizens on a global scale. So I hope one of our many task forces specialized on hunting terrorists can eliminate them sooner rather than later. No, that’s wrong, in fact I hope to be a member of the task force blowing their lights out for good.

The local radical elements have become quite quiet again, no serious incidents, just the occasional drunks. This is suspicious, what are they planning? Or are they supporting actions in other cities or even sectors? That would be a plausible but alerting explanation.

On shooting, nothing really new. I wish I had a real shooting range instead of the barn, perhaps with a “moving target” option. Because although I have gotten quite good on Bullet Darts (670 per 20 shots on the small target), a real enemy does not stand still and wait for you to aim and shoot, a real enemy moves and fights back.

On recruits, last week was rather successful, 4 recruits / 2 passes. I think I’ve earned next week’s vacation. I’m already packing. Perhaps I should pack the gun and screws, too, because the current resistance/terrorism threat level has to be judged as very high again. Just in case.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

XCOM has provoked the Berserker Queen. It abandoned the Avatar Facility they targeted to capture Kwaku Kalou, who was an essential contributor to the Avatar Project. The Berserker Queen is dangerous, and likely to attack nearby troops. Caution is strongly advised.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 7 September 2035

XCOM just kidnapped Kwaku Kalou, the scientist in charge of the Australian facility, and apparently wounded the Muton Queen so severely that she had to retreat. That's another month's delay, but I am no longer holding my breath: XCOM will delay us as long as they are still in existence. Meanwhile, there may now be something of a civil war between her and her followers and the rest of ADVENT. Well done, XCOM. You've caused even more needless bloodshed.

Oh, and I noticed that XCOM is now in open war against the Viper King, as well. They killed his daughter.

In lieu of the current risk of me falling under the Viper King's sway, the Elders have seen fit to transfer me back to my home planet. As I understand it, plans are in place for me to return to Earth, but at the moment there is a problem back home that I need to deal with and that ADVENT is not cleared to know about. 

This war is getting worse and worse.

End of report.

Episode 30: Operation Knife Witch---------------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer (on leave) Cynthia Merin*  
Log 27b, September 23, 2035

So much for my vacation. I just planned a week on the coast, away from my normal duties. Now I am writing this from a hospital bed. Not bringing the gun was definitely a mistake.

There are a lot of people here who regard the ADVENT clinics as a last resort if everything else fails, but I like them. Well, it’s still a hospital, so not being in one is even better, but the staff are friendly and competent. And despite the name, most therapies don’t meddle with your genes. And about a third of the genetic treatments seem to be that complex they have to send the patients to a specialized offsite clinic. My clinic neighbour was at one of those once, got rid of some nasty cancer, but dislikes them. Said this specialized facility was an ugly steel block (that one I believe), he made a friend in there (why not), but after they both got their release papers, he never saw this friend again (so how good of a friend was that, then?). He swears it’s a conspiracy, his friend never got out and is “either a captive or more likely a corpse”. That one I don’t believe. Why in the name of the Elders should they have done this? Captives are kept in prison, not in clinics, and deaths are made public. Why should it be kept secret? It’s known that though Propaganda doesn’t like to see this fact, the clinics are reporting a death toll of about three patients per year per clinic; it’s visible in the public annual reports.

But back to why I am here: Another questionable decision to blame Local Command for (And yes, it wasn’t this city district’s mayor’s fault, I checked that.): The local peacekeeper forces were recently reinforced by a pack of Chrysalids. Because they are good at finding terrorists, they said. They are well trained and fully under control, they said. But if you ask me – and I’m not known to dislike alien species – they aren’t, they are wild animals running loose in a civilian district. They should have used dogs instead. Not that I’ve seen one in years.

So these Chrysalids run around searching for terrorists. Does that mean I am one? Or that young mother with her baby the day before? Or the other three civilians never known to have done anything suspicious? Or the two peacekeepers guarding those insects? The young mother and one of the peacekeepers died, by the way. Yes, they also got one “terrorist” - a guy hanging anti-ADVENT posters. But was that worth it? Six civilians and two peacekeepers attacked, including two casualties, for one dead poster guy? That’s no price I would be willing to pay if I was at Command. Thank the Elders those insects were killed in the aftermath of those incidents.

The treatment is working, but still it will be a while before I am fully recovered and fit for duty again, not only because of the wounds, but also because of this nasty poison.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, the Chosen Assassin has finished preparations for an assault on the Avenger. I require your MOCX forces to keep the XCOM distracted. It is an opportunity to end the war, so your forces cannot afford to fail here. More importantly, killing XCOM's soldiers is essential, as losses will weaken their defenses. So I hope you've been improving the strength of your forces.

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 32: Operation Dark Secrets-------------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, the Assassin failed to prevent XCOM from capturing one of your facilities. Fortunately, it is unlikely that XCOM will survive long enough to utilize any stolen intel to hunt you. The Assassin will be targeting the Avenger soon, and we are working to temporarily remove her weaknesses before the assault. If successful, the chances of XCOM surviving this month will be significantly lowered. But you still must prepare more of your forces to engage them, as they're not dead yet.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Alessandra Stevens / Szeethba  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath  
Date: 9 October 2035

I have just returned from my home planet. My team - I should say more like a battalion - managed to avert the crisis, but for how long? We are running out of time. The Avatar Project must be completed, but as I return I find it farther from completion than before I left. XCOM once again seems more ahead in this war than we are. The Chosen Assassin is planning an attack on the Avenger to at last recover Odd. I can only help that the gifts that the Elders have bequeathed upon her are sufficient - they were not sufficient while I was away.

I learnt also that Odd has decided that MOCX is enough of a nuisance that he has taken action. An entire facility has fallen to XCOM, and they doubtless know more and more about the Avatar Project and its hidden facilities that they can attack. 

The only good thing is that XCOM flushed out the Muton Queen. Her present whereabouts are unknown, but at least she will not be creating her own avatar.

Meanwhile, upon arrival, I have learned my new assignment: to understand the nature of what we are calling the Chryssalid Queen. Chrysalids are not - or we did not believe - intelligent enough to be a threat like the other three monarchs, but this one may be different. I can't hide my trepidation about what I might find.

...how did it all come to this?

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—OVERSEER XUL—

I can assure you that the Berserker Queen doesn't possess the necessary intelligence to attempt to produce its own Avatar. It's intelligence is as savage as all the other females of its species. Vahlen's creations appear to be remaining in or near the Facilities to avoid any living humans, likely having developed hatred towards the species as a result of Vahlen's work. They do not appear to be aware that Vahlen served under our leadership, nor do we have any reason to reveal such information to them. I suspect this can be utilized to turn them against XCOM.

The Chryssalid Queen seems to have seized complete control of an Avatar Facility, making her the only potential threat. As I had not encountered her during my time serving with Vahlen, I am unaware of any involvement she may have had with it's creation. I will be requesting a report from Bio General Pratal Vemo, as he has more experience with the Chryssalid Hive than myself.  
Episode 33: Operation Ancient Chalice--------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, our efforts have been successful. Luring the Berserker Queen into the sewers below Qingdao was able to prevent XCOM from disrupting our efforts to temporarily remove the Chosen Weaknesses. The Queen sacrificed her life to buy time for additional reinforcements to swarm the area. They were able to kill two traitors. One of our own Shieldbearers, and Cyla Blake, the MOCX operative you lost. And the Assassin is now launching her assault on the Avenger. As long as the Chosen does not fail, XCOM will be no more, and this war will come to an end.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
14 October 2035, 2100 hours

I am going to be watching the live feed tomorrow morning. Perhaps, at last, we have an end to XCOM. The Assassin has been made more whole by the Elders, and she is ready to attack XCOM's warship. We know what class of ship the Avenger was; the only differences to her should be whatever Raymond Shen's daughter has managed to modify her with, which cannot be too extensive. It's all up to the Assassin and her soldiers. Should she win this, then she is a worthy Queen on Earth.

I also learned that XCOM killed the Muton Queen. Xul tells me that the other two are stupid - this is false. Mutons, even berserkers, are quite intelligent. Perhaps Xul only knows them on the field of battle, so he mistakenly believes them to be stupid. In either case, this will win the war, and then we can deal with the other threats as the Elders see fit. The Viper King, Archon King, and worst of all Chryssalid Queen do pose dangers, but none as great as a rogue - as Commander Odd. Perhaps all of this needless bloodshed will be at an end, and the utopia that ADVENT was created to be will finally be realized.

I look forward to the Assassin's victory - and dread the possibility that Odd may still outmatch her.

End of report.

Episode 34: Operation Death Hand--------------------------------------------------  
MICHAEL MORRISON, MEGAPOL SECURITY CEO

I was consulted because of construction equipment I sold to XCOM some time ago. Apparently, it was converted into a weapon somehow, and ADVENT wanted access to the original designs. It was designed for breaking down walls, so I had no idea what they expected me to create. When I saw the actual weapon, I learned that it was modified for us by Berserkers. I was able to create a design for a more powerful plasma based version of it that seems to have satisfied the General.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

The Lost have been successfully weaponized! We are now in the process of deploying them against the Resistance as living weapons. The first batch are being deployed by the Assassin, including what remains of the fallen Reaper we capture some time ago. Soon, XCOM will be reunited with their fallen comrade!

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

We have confirmed that XCOM just barely managed to survive the Assassin's assault. However, their forces should be weakened and this opportunity should be capitalized on. The Warlock will be making another attempt next month, which should provide them less time to prepare.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 15 October 2035, 1100 hours

XCOM was ambushed by the Assassin, and managed to repel her attack. Even a coordinated assault against all of XCOM's allies wasn't able to ensure victory.

I've also been made aware, both by the Elders as well as by ADVENT's Bio-Division, that someone has been creating biological weapons to fight against the flora and fauna that we've been creating to prepare the Earth for the future that the Elders planned for it. 

The person responsible for these attacks appears to be a member of a lesser-known resistance group, the Children of the Earth, named Alessandra Stevens. Apparently she is the second-in-command to the 'infamous' Jane Kelly, one of the people responsible for breaking Christopher Odd out of the lab that revitalized XCOM and initiated this current war. Bio Division now has a kill order on this woman. I can understand that, and killing her would be preferable to allowing her to continue to be a thorn in our side. Myself I'd rather see her captured - like Kelly and the rest of the Children of the Earth, they might understand what we are trying to do if we could only sit down and talk to them.

Still, Stevens is of secondary concern. If the Avatar Project is completed, then her bio-weapons will pose no threat. Until then, she is definitely a nuisance, but Odd and people necessary to keep XCOM running are of higher priority.

End of report.

Episode 35: Operation Furious Prophecy-----------------------------------------  
ADVENT HUNTER GENERAL NOAXA

Despite the incompetence of MOCX, we were able to eliminate one of XCOM's soldiers. She died trying to save a Skirmisher, and forced a medic to choose which one of them gets to live and die. Once the medic escaped, a Sectopod annihilated her corpse and her gear. Did XCOM's Commander value the Skirmisher's life more than his own kind, or did she simply have no value for their own? I do not care which, so long as they all fall before our might.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT NEWS BROADCAST TRANSCRIPT

Athena Reed, died attempting to liberate criminals to recruit for XCOM. While using explosives with no restraint to break open an ADVENT Prison Transport, she killed 2 innocent civilians, Galina Zaytseva and Khabane Motsamai. ADVENT forces were forced to choose between stopping her from killing more innocents in her rampage or allowing more criminals to escape. They choose to stop Reed before she could kill any more people. Unlike XCOM, ADVENT does care for the people. If the Elder's didn't care for us, why would they offer peace at all? Their action are only advancing a cycle of violence that ADVENT plans to end. They allowed us to choose if we're worthy of being saved, and they have chosen poorly at the expense of others' lives.

END BROADCAST  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

After action report: Bio Colonel Boltren  
Received 20 October 2035

Because General Noshten was killed while attempting to eliminate Children of the Earth leader Jane Kelly, I must compile this report with what limited knowledge I have of what happened during the three-pronged assault on XCOM, the Templars, and the Children of the Earth. Hopefully my successor under the Warlock can use this information.

First, XCOM succeeded in repelling the Assassin's assault on the Avenger. The very same squad that slew the Assassin on the very doorstep of their mobile base also destroyed the power generator and four of the seven gun batteries deployed to disable the Avenger. The other three were destroyed by snipers firing from various points on the ship itself. According to accounts, the Avenger has been modified to have four mass driver turrets attached to its main ramp that pose a significant threat to any vehicle pursuing it. Apparently, the Avenger is now a warship, not merely the supply freighter that it was designed to be in the first place.

The MOCX assault on the Templar headquarters also ended in disaster, as did the attack on the Children of the Earth. Details are sketchy at best, but as of this time we cannot confirm a single death on the enemy. I was initially led to believe that Alessandra Stevens, the Children of the Earth second-in-command, died while trying to defend the Avenger (not the Children of the Earth camp), but recent reports seem to suggest that she survived as well.

Our enemies are not invincible, however. I have reviewed the footage from Hunter Abrash's view camera during his death. Had he fired roughly half a second earlier, Alessandra Stevens would be dead. The fact that Athena Reed also died two days ago further reinforces the fact that XCOM can be defeated. Nonetheless, the fact that their mission otherwise succeeded indicates that they are still very much a threat. It is highly unlikely that XCOM can replace lost operatives as easily as ADVENT, but it is very probable that they can afford to lose some.

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 28b, October 23, 2035

Been out for over a month now. Damn you, Chrysalids! I haven’t caught up on all of the internal memos, and to be honest I don’t plan on doing it at all. I went back on duty yesterday, taking over from my assistant who took care of my centre the last few weeks. Recruitment quota looked successful, and some of the cells are full. To my surprise, I found Gregory Chu in one of them. I asked what his charge was, and my assistant explained it was for posing requests to publish anti-ADVENT propaganda. So he wanted to spray the church again. Does not forget his requests, doesn’t he? Too bad my plan of denying again and again did not work out. But as I don’t see the will to do anti-ADVENT actions counts as performing them, I will release him in a few days. I don’t think he’ll ever again pose a request to my assistant, being a lot stricter than I normally am. Well, he was a peacekeeper in the first three years after the invasion, then got kicked out and replaced by a genetically improved soldier because he denied improvement. Foolish, if you ask me. He never got over it, and he is that strict because he thinks it gets him back to armed duty. It won’t. What else has been going on in my absence? The DRS grew on XCOM members. Some got eliminated. This defector, Hawk, was one of them. And a girl called Reed. I think it’s her memorial posters I was taking down today.

Well, that might be it for today, no business-related stats or assessments today, sorry, I’ll get them going again next week. I just hope everything stays relatively calm for now, I really don’t need major incidents as soon as I’m back on the job.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT CUSTODIAN GRANDMASTER ZEIL

A public ceremony has been held to promote a number of soldiers for their great service. Their actions have resulted in the death of another XCOM soldier, with two others nearly being killed along with them. The first honored was the Psionic Commando that delivered the killing blow, who was quick to leave for a new assignment. The next two were the Custodians that avenged the death of their superior officer and nearly killed a traitor Skirmisher, which is what caused the sequence of events leading to the death. The people recognize the righteousness of ADVENT, even if they do not understand it.

END LOG

Episode 36: Operation Sweaty Sword-----------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, although the Assassin's assault failed, the Warlock has prepared another assault on the Avenger. We cannot not allow XCOM to escape this time. It could be months before another opportunity to destroy the Avenger presents itself. I have also reassigned former Colonel Boltren to assist from the frontlines. Destroying the Avenger is a priority, but if it can be captured, do not hesitate to do so.

END TRANSMISSION

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 1100 hours, 24 October 2035

The Assassin failed to take the Avenger. Now it's the Warlock's turn. Although I am not exactly happy with the Warlock becoming king of the Earth upon the defeat of XCOM and Commander Odd, it would mean the end of the war with XCOM on Earth. Then the only problems would be the remaining three rulers who, and I am certain Xul is wrong on this, have no love for ADVENT, even if they can serve Elders. 

If XCOM is finished, then that means the Avatar Project will be done in a month and a half, roughly. We are running critically short on time, but I do not know exactly how short. Frankly, I am not even certain that the Elders do. The sooner it is done, the sooner we can all rest easy.

Good luck, Warlock. May the Elders' gifts serve you well. Maybe you can be the rightful Chosen yet.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Mission briefing  
Authority: Brigadier General Boltren  
Date: 24 October 2035

All right, soldiers, this is it. This is a multi-pronged attack to eliminate both XCOM and the Children of the Earth, as well as other local resistance forces in the region that the aforementioned organizations are trying to make contact with. The Assassin's forces were unable to accomplish the task at hand, but the Warlock is mightier in the graces of the Elders. We must not fail, and we will not fail.

Our primary target is a psionic power associated with XCOM's commander, Christopher Odd. While we have not been briefed on the exact nature of this power, we have been informed that the death or capture of Odd will regain this psionic power. Capture is preferable; not only will this enable the Avatar Project to complete, but the psionic power is itself of great value to the Elders. 

Secondary major targets include other important personnel in the resistance. Unlike Commander Odd, whom we are to make an effort to take alive, these other targets can be killed on sight. Only attempt to take them alive if they offer surrender.

*Slide show begins, showing face and body profile of Lily Shen*

First is An-yi Shen. She is the daughter of Raymond Shen, XCOM's former chief engineer during the 2015 invasion. We believe that her technical expertise is responsible for most of XCOM's recent technological achievements, including the Avenger's being operational itself. Her death or capture will probably ground the Avenger, even if the Avenger itself is not disabled, since nobody will remain alive who can maintain it. Shen is dangerous in combat; she has the equipment of a field medic, but unsurprisingly is more adroit at hacking robotic units than a field medic ordinarily would be. Do not rely on a MEC or a sectopod to protect you, and be wary for it to turn on you, should she manage to gain control over it.

*Slide dims Shen's visible features, showing instead an overlay depicting projected locations of her vital organs*

We have every reason to believe that Shen will be as resilient to injury as most other XCOM soldiers, which means that shots merely aimed to hit her are likely to not be fatal unless they strike critical organs. Key targets are her heart, lungs, and brain. As resilient as she is likely to be, a magnetic bullet to any of these locations is likely to be fatal if she is not wearing armor. If she is wearing armor, and she likely will be, then a brain shot is more advisable, since XCOM's developments in armor plate are demonstrated to be able to stop a magnetic bullet aimed for the heart, although injury will still occur with such a hit. The same applies to the anatomy of any other soldier on this list.

*Slide show continues, showing a photograph of Richard Tygan*

Second is Richard Tygan. He is a neurosurgeon who worked on the command chip that ADVENT captains and higher have implanted into their brains, but the traitor has defected to XCOM. We believe that he was the person responsible for disabling the relay chip implanted into Christopher Odd's brain, and is probably in a large part responsible for any and all research they may be conducting about the Avatar Project. XCOM has since recruited a number of scientists, including biochemical engineer Saurubh Sen, but nonetheless Tygan's elimination will make it more difficult for the resistance to garner any information that could hurt ADVENT concerning psionics.

*Slide dims Tygan's features, showing an overlay of projected locations of his organs.*

While XCOM's field operatives are generally very resilient people, we do not believe this to be the case with Tygan. Any hit to his torso with a magnetic rifle will probably be fatal. Unless XCOM has trained him, he should also not be encountered wearing armor. Because it is likely that XCOM has trained him, however, you should not expect him to be unarmed or not an immediate threat. A torso shot would still most likely incapacitate him, however, which will make for an easy kill.

*Slide show continues, showing a photograph of Alessandra Stevens.*

Our third secondary target is Alessandra Stevens. She is the second-in-command of the Children of the Earth, after the infamous Jane Kelly, but we believe her to be the daughter of Miranda Stevens, one of the most dangerous soldiers of XCOM in the 2015 invasion. XCOM has recently been employing biological warfare against the plants of the Elders' new world, and after the Children of the Earth joined XCOM's resistance, we have noticed that resistance factions around the Earth have begun farming, many of them using native plants that we did not know were usable for agriculture. Despite the fact that she lacks any formal education, we believe that Stevens has been playing the role of an ecologist for XCOM and the resistance. Much as with Tygan, this makes her of critical importance: with her eliminated, XCOM will be severely handicapped with regards to understanding the biological underpinnings of the Avatar Project. Stevens has also been a highly dangerous field operative, usually seen using a sword and shotgun, but she has been known to use rifles as well. 

*Slide dims to an overlay of projected locations of her organs.*

Much as with An-yi Shen, a single shot on Stevens should not be presumed to be a kill unless it hits critical organs. We know that Stevens likes to fight light, but XCOM armor is also getting lighter, so she could well be encountered wearing armor. If not wearing armor, her heart and lungs offer a larger target. If wearing armor, her brain is a surer target to kill with a single shot.

*Slide show cuts to a projection of the ADVENT hunter's camera view who nearly killed Alessandra during the Assassin's assault on the Avenger. The camera is steadied to focus on Alessandra.*

We know for a fact that this woman is extraordinarily resilient, comparable to any other XCOM field operative. This is ADVENT Hunter Abrash's view as he tried to eliminate her during the Assassin's assault on the Avenger. Abrash was unsuccessful due to being slain by an operative known as Spectre. Notice, however, that Abrash's intended shot placement was perfect - had he had the time to fire, he would have certainly succeeded in eliminating Stevens. Although Stevens was clearly hit by Abrash' bullet, she is now confirmed to have survived and has likely recovered, so do not take this footage to indicate that she is already wounded or any less of a threat.

*Clip ends, and is replaced by an image of John Bradford.*

Fourth target is John Bradford. He was XCOM's chief of operations during the 2015 invasion, its leader prior to the recovery of Christopher Odd, and we believe has resumed his role as chief of operations in the time since. He is certainly dangerous, having carved swathes of destruction through ADVENT soldiers for nearly two decades. Despite his deadliness and capabilities as a leader, he is a lower-priority target to the above three due purely to the fact that ultimately, this war will be won by superior research and technology. Nonetheless, encountered on the battlefield, he is undoubtedly the most dangerous human in XCOM, with the exception of Christopher Odd himself. From what we know, he has a custom assault rifle and also uses a sword, but he may be encountered using other weapons instead.

*Slide show shifts to overlay Bradford's organs.*

Bradford was certainly as resilient as any other XCOM soldier in his youth, but today, being nearly sixty years old, he is likely in poorer health than he once was. We cannot be certain of this, however, so expect him to be as difficult to kill as either Shen or Stevens. If he turns out to die more easily, then let that be a pleasant surprise.

*Slide show shifts to Jane Kelly.*

Fifth target is Jane Kelly, leader of the Children of the Earth. Like Bradford, she assisted in the recovery of Christopher Odd, and has been coordinating operations for the Children of the Earth since that. We know that she is a competent leader both on and off the battlefield, and is a deadly soldier on the battlefield. She uses a sword and shotgun, but is especially skilled in stealth. Expect her to be one of the more dangerous opponents you will face. Her elimination will deprive the Children of the Earth of leadership, especially if Alessandra Stevens is eliminated as well.

*Slide show shifts to overlay Kelly's organs.*

Kelly should be expected to be as resilient as any other XCOM operative. Assume the same priority for shot placement as with Shen or Stevens. Enough said on that.

*Slide show shifts to Saurubh Sen.*

Sixth target is Saurubh Sen. He is also an ADVENT scientist turned traitor, one who specifically worked in the area of bioengineering. He may be involved in the creation of the biological weapons that XCOM has been fielding, but he is unlikely to have the expertise to know what ecological traits biological weapons require in order to be effective, so we suspect that he has been learning this from Stevens. We also believe that Stevens was responsible for his recruitment into XCOM, although we do not know exactly how she convinced him to turn traitor. He may be a potential replacement for Stevens or even Tygan, depending on what he has been able to learn after joining XCOM, however, so his capture or elimination remains a priority.

*Slide show shifts to overlay Sen's organs.*

Sen was a healthy, athletic man before joining XCOM, clocked in as being able to run a kilometer in under four minutes while in high school, and is observed to be healthy in all of his gene therapy checkups. For this reason, we expect him to be more resilient than an average human, although probably not as resilient as an average XCOM soldier. Nonetheless, do not assume that a single bullet will kill unless it is a confirmed hit to the heart, lungs, or brain.

*Slide show shifts to Lyra Archonis.*

Seventh target is Lyra Archonis. Details on her origins are sketchy, but Archonis is now a member of the heretical Templars, and has become so powerful that the Elders have singled her out for elimination. She possesses an array of psionic powers that make her extremely dangerous on the battlefield, especially in close quarters. We do not know if she is engaged in XCOM's research program, but she may, so this is another reason why she needs to be taken out.

*Slide show shifts to overlay Archonis' organs.*

Shot placement in powerful psionic beings is difficult to make, since psionic powers can be used to sustain failing organs. We also do not know the physical capabilities of Archonis' powers as she applies them to her own body. Psionic powers generally emanate from certain parts of the brain, however, so a shot there should still be fatal, even if we cannot rely on heart or lung shots the way we can with anybody else on this list.

*Slide shifts to a map of the Avenger and its immediate environs.*

This concludes our target selection. Now we discuss tactics. The Warlock will deploy his main magnetic cannon here, as well as coilgun platforms at these locations marked. Find your squad as marked by number and color - these will be your deployment and patrol routes. Once the Avenger is grounded, Chorgol company will board the ship via its main entrance.

If our intelligence is correct, the Children of the Earth will be preparing to deploy across the desert to find other resistance camps. If they have already departed, then squads attacking other camps may find them as unexpected company. Scouting parties are deployed as marked. 

These are your targets and orders. Any questions?

Dismissed!

End of briefing

Episode 37-38: Operation Iron Chalice------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Unsurprisingly, your troops failed to assist the Warlock in destroying the Avenger. Fortunately, the two assaults have provided time to advance the Avatar Project. It is likely that XCOM will be forced to attack another of the Rulers, which is what led to the death of your lost soldier. If your troops do not improve soon, we may need to reconsider your unit's value after the war is over.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 28 October 2035, 1800 hours

I am now examining the weapon found on the body of once XCOM, then MOCX, then XCOM again, soldier Cyla Blake. 

It is a historical magnetic-loaded projectile boltcaster that was once used on the home planet of the species that contributed the DNA for most of what we now call 'vipers' - my kind - although I recognize that we have human DNA as well. I find myself contemplating the possibility that this is a weapon of the Viper King, taken or reverse-engineered by XCOM, that has now found its way to my laboratory.

I must admit to having no idea how the Viper King could have come up with this weapon. Based on my understanding, he was created in a lab commandeered by Moira Vahlen, which raises the questions of what she could know about ancient weapons from my predecessor species’ homeworld. I will look into this. It should give me something to do while the remaining facilities catch up on the Avatar Project.

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 29b, October 29, 2035

Back on track, back on memos. And that means back on bad news. The news from the Chinese sector was especially bad, they “lost” another alien craft. Damn you, no way it hasn’t fallen into XCOM’s hands by now. And that means more of our technology and more crucial supplies for them. I repeat, how is it possible to lose a (guarded!) alien vehicle? Do they do this intentionally? You have to fear they do. But why? Why should anyone who was in charge of that aircraft support terrorists? Well, it doesn’t matter, they are all dead. Either murdered by the terrorists or executed for losing the aircraft.

The next memo came from the West African sector, labelled as a successful strike against XCOM, but I tend to see it as bad news, too. SSC-D2 (Special Strike Commando, Division 2, codename “Operation Warlock”) was able to launch an assault on the XCOM base and do some heavy damage, forcing them to focus their energy on licking wounds for a while. Two problems: First, they still exist (But on the other side, I might get a shot of myself, so not that terribly disappointed.). Second, SSC-D1 (“Operation Assassin”) also launched such an assault some weeks ago (in Siberia), with a similar result. My advice to Command, if they want it, would be that if they launch something like that, make sure to take them out for good. Burn two hundred troops if necessary, but take them out for good. Slowing them down just does not seem to work. And we can’t keep having those terrorists running around in a mobile stronghold.

Well, although I planned not to, I worked through all of the old memos of the past six weeks, so I haven’t had much free time, so not much shooting practise. The long period of no training showed, my aim slightly decreased.

The streets are quiet, nothing but a few XCOM-related posters – they’re not hiding anymore, they do a full propaganda assault. New ones every few days. But somehow we can’t get to the source of it, so we take them down and take them down and take them down. Our storage now contains 37 different posters from all over the city, collected over a bit more than half a year. And we’re putting up our own propaganda posters, but on a much slower rate. But it shows on recruits: Last week five recruits / three passes, very good week in my opinion. And thanks to the base attack by SSC-D2, the resistance / terrorism threat level went all the way back down to medium.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 39: Operation Foolish Calm---------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, the Avatar Project is a week from completion. It is unlikely that XCOM will avoid encountering one of Vahlen's experiments in their efforts to delay it further. We need to ensure that they do not have the chance to succeed. I'd recommend targeting the Resistance to delay XCOM from launching an attack on the Avatar Facilities. Several of them are also planning to take the offensive against your own base using whatever intel they stole from your Recon Facility. Too many opportunities to end this war have slipped past. Do not allow XCOM to survive.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 30, November 6, 2035

We have a problem. A huge one. Not only because the rebels managed to cause chaos and destruction inside the psionic network again, blowing up that power node in the middle of nowhere in the Australian sector (Fix your Network! ASAP! At least it did not corrupt my logs this time.), but also because of the reports about the terrorists’ weaponry: Some of them apparently now carry alien rifles, plasma powered, just like most aliens in the armed forces. No wonder I got an out-of-schedule equipment shipment with reinforced guns and body armours for our peacekeepers. I still see ADVENT as the winning side in this conflict, but our advantages in tech and knowledge are shrinking at an alarming rate. I would pick up my gun and shoot those XCOM guys myself anytime, but I am still waiting for the response of the Special Forces team. You know, my application for the “MOCX”-strike force. It’s been two months since my submission, I really hope I get the reply soon. Even if it’s negative.

The only major incident (I’m not counting posters any more, nor arrests of poster guys) last week was when I was out for my targeting practise at the (falling apart) barn: I could swear I saw some chryssalids running around on the edge of the forest. They aren’t supposed to be there, they are neither an actively deployed squad nor is there a chryssalid reservation nearby. If they stay there, or even show up in the city, I guess I have my moving targets I wanted to have before my absence. I have already requested a hunting license, and I am quite sure I’ll get it.

Recruits were on three candidates and two passes last week, nothing out of the normal range. But the resistance/terrorism threat level is, if the weapon-related reports are true, all the way back up to very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 40: Operation Crypt Saga------------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 31, November 13, 2035

Another week, another XCOM assault. This time they abducted another valuable civilian, somewhere in an Australian sewer, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their path. The sewers again. Despite the memo, I tend to believe this Dr. David Harris was a radical subject all along, because if you aren’t a sewer technician you have no business down there. Someone down there had the same idea, so he got listed in the DRS.

Streets are still quiet. Well, sort of. Got a citizen complaining about Chrysalids near the outskirts, some mere kilometres away, near the Mag Trains (he saw them from the train window). Yeah, I know that problem. He was pleased when I told him the situation was under control and we’re working on keeping them away. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, “under control” was on a memo, and I myself will tend to keeping them away as soon as my hunting license arrives (unfortunately I haven’t got it yet, but I saw no Chrysalids either the last week while I was out for targeting practise), so it wasn’t exactly a lie either. However, it kept the citizen calm and happy, so this half-truth was justified.

Oh, and we got another announcement the Global Peace Project will be completed in a few days. Let’s hope it's completed this time, although I doubt it.

Recruitment was fine last week, three recruits / two passes. Resistance/terrorism threat level is still very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, there are only hours left before the Avatar Project is completed. If XCOM does not attack the Avatar Facility soon, we will achieve victory. So I hope your efforts were successful in stalling for time were successful. It might ensure the survival of your unit.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 0600 hours, 14 November 2035

The Avatar Project will be completed today, and with it, peace - unless the remaining three rulers decide to give us trouble, which I suspect they will. XCOM partook of a guerrilla attack a few days ago to rescue a traitorous engineer, but if that distracted them, then fantastic - we win the war. Maybe then we can use nonlethal means of subduing the rest of them.

All of our security that we can is being devoted to the one Avatar facility that we still have control over. The others... are under the control of these rulers. I find myself beginning to fear them more than I fear XCOM. Still, completion of the project will mean one thing - we will prevail against the looming threat. That remains the biggest concern. So, may the Elders lend us every ounce of speed and strength as they can give us, and let us ensure that civilization will survive, at the very least!

End of report.

Episode 41: Operation Fallen Tears----------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

The Archon King failed to protect the Avatar Facility, which means this war continues. XCOM will be targeting a human of high value, and I suspect that allowing them to be captured will reflect poorly for your forces. The Bio Unit is assisting, but I fully expect your forces to fail once again. You have yet to give me reason to expect otherwise.

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 42: Operation Blood Fall-------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Once again, MOCX failed to complete their mission. We've additionally received reports that a small unit of the Hive appears to have separated from our control and are interfering with a transmitter the Chosen were utilizing for an operation. Caution should be taken when encountering the Chrysalids, and Boktoa has sent troops to handle the situation. The area is within Lost territory and very dangerous to enter. If not for the potential opportunity to capture XCOM's operatives, there would be little concern around this incident. However, this has potential to disrupt the Chosen efforts to capture XCOM operatives. And I suspect that the Chryssalid Hive Queen may be the cause of these Chrysalids breaking free from our control.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 20 November 2035, 1000 hours

Seeing as XCOM seems to know where all of our Avatar Project facilities are in time to strike them, it is apparent that we can't defeat XCOM through the Avatar Project alone. I've sent a proposal to the Elders and had it approved, so am working on a new project. In fact, I think they were planning such a project already, and since my proposal was so similar, they just rolled me into their new plan.

The goal is to create what might be described as a functioning avatar prototype that will be inhabitable for an Elder. This will not have the full array of powers that a true Avatar would possess, but it will be functional as a vessel for an Elder's essence so that the death of the Elder's original body will not equate to the death of the Elder.

Although this will not enable us to defeat the long-term threat that civilization faces, it will buy us more time from the short-term degeneration that the looming threat indirectly causes. It also won't defeat XCOM all by itself, or the Archon and Viper Kings, or Chryssalid Queen. If combat reports are to be believed, though it's possible that, ironically, XCOM may solve those problems for us.

Furthermore, this prototype project doesn't need to be done on facilities on the Earth's surface. We can do all of it from the safety of the Elders' temple, and so far as we know, XCOM doesn't have any capability to get down there yet. I just hope that the continuing war up above doesn't necessitate the refinement of the entire human population. 

End of report.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 32, November 20, 2035

The last week was hard. Well, not for me, but for ADVENT in general. Remember the Global Peace Project? Well, let’s hold on to that idea as a pleasant memory. The memo about it being interrupted again came in mere seconds after the one reporting the loss of Research Facility Eastern North America 1. Those XCOM terrorists ripped it to tiny bits and pieces. A well-guarded but not military-focused research facility in a region they have never been seen in before. Not even stealing research results, just straight-up destruction. That’s terrorism if I’ve ever seen it.

Second, not even a day later they abducted a high-ranking civilian by the name of Erasy Amanzholov in the Egyptian Sector. Maybe it’s time to declare them a global threat. The only more or less positive thing about that is that three known military strikes against us must have drained their resources and tired their soldiers, so they will hopefully need to rest before they strike again. Man, I really hope to get a reply from Special Forces Recruitment, my trigger finger itches more with every incoming XCOM-related memo. At least I got the Chryssalid hunting license. Not like they want me to have it, it sounded more like they’re finally beginning to give in. It read “Officer Merin, while it is not thought to be a reasonable decision, Local Command has decided to grant you a Chryssalid hunting license for the city district you’re currently registered in. The decision was simply made because it is known that even given the denial of your request, you would still shoot them. By the way, this rifle of yours is technically still illegal, but it is also known to Local Command that you would cause more danger to yourself and others if it was taken from you, so as long as the issue remains non-public you might as well keep that thing. All expenses related to that hobby of yours have to be covered by your private funds or you will be permanently banned from all official positions, civilian and military alike. Glory to the Elders!”  
Well, I’m counting that one as excellent news, and the first Chryssalid showing up at the barn catching a few screws. Just bought a new batch, just to be sure to not run out of ammo.

Incident-wise nothing but a simple arrest for possession of anti-ADVENT propaganda. Oh, and another request from Gregory. Remember I wrote about not covering posters anymore in these logs? Well, I’ll have to make an exception for this incident, as the posters aren’t resistance-related: He wants to print posters of his own face and hang them on some walls. I did not ask why, I just think he’s a bit crazy, but harmless. I sent him to Central City Services, this one’s their responsibility. I hope he gets his license, I want to see what his action will be.  
Recruitment was standard, 4 recruits / 1 pass since the last log. Current resistance/terrorism threat level is high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 43: Operation Wolf Tomb------------------------------------------  
BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

We've determined that the cause of the Hive resisting commands to be a Brood Mother attempting to abandon our control. We successfully eliminated her before XCOM destroyed the Psionic Relay, and several of their strongest soldiers nearly joined her before we lost communications in the area. I do not see how they were considered a threat. I can't imagine these being the same soldiers that repelled the Chosen's assaults.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 33, November 27, 2035

Those XCOM guys must really hate psionic power nodes. Another one went down today, not far from here, also in a big explosion. Why did they set it up in an uninhabited area? So it wouldn’t be discovered? But if yes, how did the terrorists find it? But the main issue was the breakdown in the network. Half the military network of this sector went offline for about five to ten hours, depending on how easily the respective devices could be repaired, and it apparently killed an officer somewhere in the Chilean Sector who stood too close to an exploding computer. Fix! Your! Network! If they continue like this, or even if there is lightning in a thunderstorm hitting such a thing or its close vicinity, such incidents will repeat. ADVENT – destroyed by not fixing its own technology. What a sad potential epitaph.

Speaking of epitaphs: I need to write one for the Chryssalid that showed up near the barn this week. No, it’s not dead yet, ran back into the woods after getting shot twice. Moving targets are a lot harder to hit than my chalk circles on the barn walls.

No other major incidents, but we (meaning me and my other colleagues in charge of municipal peacekeeping decided to make the posters guys’ lives harder by confiscating all printers, only public institutions, important industrial and some civilians are able to get a license for a printer, but only if they can justify a need. It won’t stop new posters from being hung at all, but it will probably make them rarer. And fewer posters means fewer city-cleaning work for me and my troops.

Recruitment was fine this week, two recruits, both passed. Nothing unusual. Also not unusual is the current resistance/terrorism threat level, which is again very high.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 44: Operation Moon Hawk-----------------------------------------  
BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

The Archon King nearly killed XCOM. I don't understand why we aren't making an army of him. The most insolent of rebels on this planet would have their wills crushed by the might of an army of these Rulers. Had he not retreated, the battle would have ended swiftly. We could be keeping them in line by force rather than wasting resources converting them into MOCX. I don't understand why the Elder's continue to allow MOCX to function after their constant failures when they could be producing more powerful warriors to subjugate the humans.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 34, December 4, 2035

I’m quite surprised not to have read devastating memos about peacekeepers or strike forces failing horribly at their duty. Yes, there was one XCOM sighting, somewhere in a long-abandoned city. Apparently they were there to recruit more soldiers, and rumours also talk about a scientist. Why are there still people out there if they also could join the ADVENT city centres? Well, they joined the terrorists, so I don’t try to argue with them.

Much more interesting was the fact that Gregory showed up yesterday. This time, he did not want some kind of permission for weird actions. He wanted a printer. Central City Services gave him a temporary license, so I handed one out. If I don’t have it back when his license expires on January 25, I’ll have to arrest him, but by now he has been in my cells for so long it wouldn’t be a new experience. And to be honest I’m quite curious what exactly he’s printing. Guess I’ll see it very soon, probably pinned to my office door.

Speaking of pinned to doors, I got that damn chryssalid. It took seven hits until it finally collapsed. Seven! That’s more than an ADVENT body armour can absorb. Latest shipment, I have to add. And no, I haven’t stolen one, I used a broken one to test this. But if there are more of those insects in the woods, they might become dangerous, and they normally come in groups or even swarms. I’ve made a report to Local Command requesting a general solution in case of out-of-hand chryssalid population growth, hoping they see the same danger in them as I do.

It seems as the end of the year stimulates either the guys at Propaganda or desperate civilians, as I got seven recruits last week. Only two passed initial testing, but I haven’t had that much in a while. This lightens up the mood around here, even my assistant, normally as emotional as a block of marble, seemed to be happy.

Meanwhile, the resistance/terrorism threat level remains unchanged at very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 45: Operation Failing Misery--------------------------------------  
ADVENT HUNTER GENERAL NOAXA

Despite our efforts to draw out XCOM, the MOCX squad failed to eliminate them once again. Many traitors were slain, but too many of them survived for this to be acceptable. Their actions only seem to be aiding XCOM further. I do not see the value of MOCX, as they appear to be held back by their humanity. Can a division of humans truly be trusted to serve the Elders’ will with the same faithfulness that we do?

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 35, December 11, 2035

Gregory is completely nuts. Although not an anti-ADVENT action, his latest coup is perhaps the most radical action he ever performed. He said the truth about what he wanted the poster printing license for: Half of the city is covered with posters showing his face. And a caption: “Don’t forget the election on New Year’s Day! Vote Gregory Chu.”. He’s right, there is an election on January 1, for the city district’s mayor. But he’s not a valid candidate. Only ADVENT officials have the permission to run as candidates. This time, it’s six people running. First, the current mayor, a former peacekeeper captain. Second, the High Priest of the North Cathedral. Third, another peacekeeper officer. Fourth, a Muton veteran retired from duty. He’s especially popular in the small Muton community in the outskirts. Fifth, a famous Viper actress. She got a special license for running in the election, and in fact it was a citizen petition requesting it. She scored third in the pre-election surveys. The sixth candidate, a Sectoid, Head of Security in a research facility, has no real chances in my eyes. Not that it would matter, as there’s no real difference between the candidates. The mayor is a mere representative without any real political power, a mere puppet. The important decisions are all made at Local/Regional/High/Whatever Command. But the citizens like the facade of voting their representatives, so that’s an old-world-tradition that was kept in large parts of the world after ADVENT took over. It helps make the people less rebellious.

However, Gregory is not a valid candidate and won’t show up on the ballot. Perhaps he’s hoping to be written in the blank space (“Suggest another representative”). Or it’s a joke, although I don’t believe it is. I think he’s running to be voted for. He knows he’s not going to win (even if he won, he would not get the position), but he doesn’t care. He never seems to. But his posters, and their secondary captions, are meant to catch the citizens’ interest in the elections (last time’s voter turnout was just at 40%) and arouse suspicions. Captions like “The only human face in this election!”, referring to the fact that the three non-alien candidates always wear their helmets. (Perhaps it’s better they don’t take them off – I know a lot of people who would be scared of the altered faces. Yes, the priests have them, too. I was really surprised when I first found out all priests have to undergo the basic peacekeeper training, including the modifications, but by now I’ve seen them often enough as parts of peacekeeper patrols.) Another caption deals with the question of in what way he is considered an ADVENT official – he states “Prison cell maintenance”. Smart move, Gregory, smart move. But one false step any you’ll go back to scrubbing the floor in my cells.

The first citizens have also begun collecting his posters, as a souvenir.

Meanwhile, the Siberian peacekeeper forces were able to locate another terrorist encampment. “Nine arrests, three killed in resisting arrest”, the memo stated. Twelve executed, the DRS said. Come on, Siberia, why the lies? These memos are internal, so there’s no sense in lying. And as twelve is a lot fewer than the normal encampment size, I guess it still exists. I’d bet on XCOM intervention killing off the peacekeeper forces. Sadly that wouldn’t be a first time.

No further incidents, and no news from the shooting practice. Just going on and waiting for more chryssalids to show up. And testing a bit on the corpse for their weak points. Well, for some days, until it began to stink and I had to burn it.

Recruitment is back to normal levels, 5 recruits / 2 passes. Resistance/terrorism threat level is very high.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 46: Operation Storm Chalice--------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 36, December 18, 2035

I have grown quite forgetful, haven’t I? Last week, the whole “Gregory Chu for mayor” action confused me so much I forgot to mention the second memo coming in on December 8, some hours after the one about the strike against the siberian terrorist cell, a much more significant one: Operation Assassin has failed and was disbanded. It seems a bit harsh, disbanding one of the top-most elite strike forces for a failed mission. And as it is a top-secret operation (and ADVENT has nearly unlimited funds), it wasn’t out of money problems (the number one death bringer for old-world human projects of any kind). I rather think it wasn’t disbanded at all – I think XCOM found out that they exist, what they were up to and where their headquarters were – and blew the whole place up, and the majority of SSC-D1 with it. It would fit their style of “work”.  
Since then, strangely, no further unsettling memos, just the usual mid-month statistics I never care about enough to mention. Perhaps the Radicals are taking a break to regain their strength after two back-to-back operations. Unlike us, they don't have nearly unlimited amounts of materiel or soldiers to deploy. Meanwhile, the streets are quiet. The public disorder is directed towards the upcoming elections. Strangely enough Gregory's posters are the most abundant reminders of it. They're a bit of a "grey" issue, as he is not a valid candidate but possesses a license for these posters. By now I have counted five different ones and I don't think I have seen all of them. The regular candidates have one each – and these are mostly displayed on the Public Announcements Screens, less waste to get rid of afterwards.

The hunt for Chryssalids continues, I got another one, a second escaped my shots. It's time they are taken care of by an official hunting squad or they might get into the city and attack civilians.

Recruitment showed a slight increase, 6 recruits / 3 passes. And as it's been quiet for a while, the resistance/terrorism threat level is very high.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

The Chosen Assassin has been killed for the last time. Had she not failed to destroy the Avenger, this would not have happened. However, ADVENT will not cease any operations. Data to enhance our detection systems is being developed by the human corporation, Megapol Security. More humans are being captured to restore MOCX's ranks. And Poisoned ammunition is being produced for our troops to use against XCOM. There will be retribution for this.

END TRANSMISSION

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Status update: Bioscientist first class Szeethba Nyzthath  
Date: 8 December 2035

XCOM has learned the secret of the immortality of the Chosen, and have dealt the Assassin everlasting death. 

I no longer hope for anything that can truly be called a victory in this war. Best case scenario, one of the other Chosen defeats XCOM, and we are left with a decidedly suboptimal ruler of Earth, but at this point such a victory seems highly implausible. The most probable scenario is that sooner or later XCOM will find a way into the Elders' temple, and then there shall be a confrontation between Christopher Odd and Angelis. The entire human species will wind up being processed for the Avatar Project.

How did it come to this?

Additionally, to rub salt into the wound, someone either abducted or swayed Dr. Julio Malucci from his lab in Italy, as well as blew up Malucci's office. According to reports, it's the Children of the Earth's resident ecologist, Alessandra Stevens. This means that the breakthrough on the Avatar Project won't happen as expected.

End of report.

Episode 47: Operation Shackled Future-----------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 37, December 25, 2035

Happy Second Solstice! Well, some incompetent colleague of mine just made a very special gift to our enemies: Another alien aircraft! Who in the name of the Elders is "losing" them all the time? That's the fourth one, in a single year! If I was to find a common culprit, I would request permission to execute him or her on the spot. See it as an advanced punishment for naughty children.

Yeah, the holidays. Second Solstice, or, as it was called in the old world, "Christmas". Not that there's ever been a lot of "Christ" in "Christmas". It was the holiday of giving expensive gifts. If you were Christian, you probably went to church, but for a lot of people I knew more out of tradition than out of belief. Not any more these days. Not for the lack of churches, there are plenty. But the religions of the old world aren't practised openly any more, loyalty to a god distracts from loyalty to the Elders. Not that Christmas was ever linked to the birth of Jesus by anything but a definition, choosing this date made it easier for the missionaries of the first millennium to overwrite the existing religions. Humanity has always celebrated the winter solstice and will continue to do so as long as we live on this planet. It has also always been a holiday to spend with the family – and to get into family troubles. Not only a few are running from home, and some come running to me every year. Eight recruits / two passes this week, and I expect more the next one. But not on December 28, that one's reserved for my annual session at Initial Testing. Yes, I'm going to take it again. Constant dripping wears away the stone.

When I was out at the barn for more training sessions, I saw some baby Chryssalids. This worries me a lot because I read a manual about Chryssalid taming (a good hunter always knows his prey), so I know they neither lay eggs nor give birth. And there aren't many (larger) animals in the woods…

Soldiers also like holidays, and they just got a present. Resistance/terrorism threat level is back down to medium.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 38, January 2, 2036  
The election hit like a bomb. Not because of who won (the priest) but because of who did not. And no, I'm not talking about the former mayor, as I said, the mayor's nothing but a puppet. But 7.1% of invalid votes are a fact to take seriously. Invalid because most of them had a vote for Gregory Chu written on them, who would have had, as a valid candidate, only a five vote difference to the Muton candidate who became fourth in the official results. To be honest I expected something at about 1%, which would still have been a lot of people. But 7.1% means that there's a lot of people disagreeing with the current situation, and although it might sound strange, I thank Gregory for pointing this out. We need strong initiatives to solve this problem, and we need them fast. That's another one for my list of complaints about local problems.  
The other one's about the Chryssalids still roaming free in the outskirts near the barn. They're multiplying. I was able to get three of them, but they're just becoming more and more. They pose a threat to the city's inhabitants. The list of complaints will also be sent to the new mayor, just in case whoever is responsible for my official notes at Local Command is on leave or has begun burning them on arrival because they begin to bother them.

As I predicted, the last week was an all-year-high on recruits: 12 recruits, 7 passes. My assistant has not been happier the whole year. I for my part am still waiting for my results, but reassessments always take a couple of extra days.

The holidays have passed for now and the new year has begun, recruitment is going to go down – and the threat level is going up, they will strike again soon. Resistance/terrorism threat level is very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

We have reports that the Archon King has vanished. He has not been seen since his encounter with XCOM in Lost territory. We redirected Abductors to search for him after they captured their targets, but XCOM disrupted the effort with an attack on their UFO. The Reapers sabotaged the Avatar Project days from completion, prolonging the war. The MOCX unit is to assist in the development of our enhanced security while ADVENT forces search for the Archon King's location. If he is located, it must be reported before action is taken. If he has become hostile to ADVENT forces, he will be terminated. Otherwise, he is not to be engaged directly.

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 48: Operation Vengeful Engine-----------------------------------  
RECORDED MESSAGE RETRIEVED FROM THE BIO GENERAL AMON BOKTOA

How did we lose our most valuable asset! The Archon King is one of the most powerful creatures on the planet! My troops will search every corner of this planet until he has been found! We cannot let his abilities go to waste! I am ordering my highest ranking generals to find him as soon as possible! As Xul ordered, he is not to be harmed, nor should we have reason to. He would never turn against the Elders’ might. He is most likely lost, and we must find him before he is harmed by the traitorous XCOM!

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MICHAEL MORRISON, MOCX CONSULTANT

I got into contact with an old friend of mine, Vinnie Even. I haven't seen him in over 20 years, long before ADVENT. That was back when I still sold untraceable weapons. Vinnie wanted my help working on some upgrades for his weapons. I set aside work on the latest version of security software to finish Coil Guns for MOCX. This definitely seems like something I can make a lot of money off of. 

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 39, January 9, 2036

Sometimes I wish my assumptions would not come true, but again, they did. Not only have I failed at Testing again (no, I don't think it was a failure – they have a hidden criterion somewhere saying "don't take Cynthia Merin"), there also was another attack. A high-ranking peacekeeper field officer has been assassinated alongside his entire squad. What does this tell us? That they target strategic points to interrupt our lines of command? That they are skilled and heavily armed? That they are well-informed about us and our internal structures? True, but that's not the point. It shows us that we are unprepared, predictable and underestimating our enemy. We need to strengthen our forces and adapt our strategies. If we don't, more such strikes will happen, and it won't stay research facilities, ADVENT officials and field commanders – they might aim as high as High Command. And if that happens, civilization will be lost.

Meanwhile, the city is back to normal and the streets are clean except for some illegal posters and sprayed murals demanding to repeat the elections, claiming the results to be fake. They aren't. Well, Propaganda polished a bit by not naming Gregory (and putting "not counting the 7,1% invalid votes" on the official results), but they aren't manipulated. There was no reason to do so. Two of the main actors against the election are now doing "prison cell maintenance" downstairs. I also spoke to Gregory, he was not involved in this. On the contrary, he was quite surprised about the number of votes he got himself. I hope telling him the pre-propaganda results makes him bathe in his victory for a while so he won't do more questionable actions for a while.

No news about my official complaints, but I know by now everything takes its sweet time passing the bureaucracy. That one hasn't improved a single bit compared to the old world. While training at the barn, I also had two more Chryssalid sightings. One down. I should consider opening a graveyard.

As a closing warning, resistance/terrorism threat level is very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 49: Operation Bleeding Gods-------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 40, January 16, 2036

Perhaps I should rename my "internal memos" function on my data pad to "failure logs". The most recent failure was reported from the Brazilian Sector: XCOM assaulted a city centre, slaughtered peacekeepers and abducted an important civilian. Most unsettlingly: the few surviving troops reported two things: First, there were armed civilians joining the fight, openly rebelling against ADVENT. Of course they were taken care of (some executed, others arrested), but some managed to escape. Second, this Dr. Márquez seems to have boarded the XCOM escape vehicle more or less voluntarily, without being forced by violence. (Although they somehow did not take the armed civilians with them... interesting choice of priorities). We can't allow for such incidents to happen again, all important civilian personnel should undergo ideological testing to determine whether they are loyal to ADVENT or have radical thoughts. We also need to register everyone carrying a weapon without officially being part of the armed peacekeeper forces, and whoever carries a weapon without registration – or after being denied a weapon license due to ideological testing tied to it – should be arrested. Another point to add to my yet unanswered list of complaints to Local Command.

The Chryssalids in the outskirts are becoming more aggressive, going for an attack more often than retreating when hit by my shots. Shooting the legs helps in slowing them down, but as they are hard to hit, a straight hit to the head or the torso is way more efficient if you don't want to be poisoned, and I really don't want to repeat last summer's experience. The real key to survival is distance, both for me and for them. The constant training led to an aim improvement against moving targets: another two down, a small and an adult one.

Incident-wise, we had to arrest a civilian, this time not for anti-ADVENT propaganda but for the possession of an illegal, unregistered old-world gun. He fired that thing at one of the peacekeepers arresting him, injuring him severely. Thankfully the bullet did not hit any vital organs.

Recruitment is low again, after one recruit/ one pass last week, it's been two recruits/no passes this week. Typical New Year's low.

the resistance/terrorism threat level has currently stabilized at very high.  
Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

We've been detecting some minor anomalies affecting my chip, so I will be temporarily inactive so that my chip may be inspected. It's disappointing that I leave hearing that the MOCX weapon upgrades have not had a noticeable impact on their performance, and the Archon King remains missing. If the Archon King appears to be hostile, I advise containment of the situation until I can provide input. I am the only one uniquely qualified to handle matters involving Vahlen's 3 test subjects.

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 50-51: Operation Dark Tongue-----------------------------------  
ALIEN ADMIRAL KRAXTON

The Humans have stolen a Psionic Gateway, no doubt intending to utilize it against the Elders. This cannot stand! We must recapture the Avenger and put an end to XCOM defiance at once. One of our UFO's has successfully intercepted the Avenger, and it is imperative that we direct ground forces to recapture them before they escape!  
Episode 52: Operation Haunting Future-----------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

I would like to understand why Admiral Kraxton did not believe it necessary to contact me before attempting to utilize the Archon King in an offensive against the Avenger. His actions have cost us an asset to the Elder's, as well as failed to accomplish his mission to eliminate XCOM. What could have potentially ended the war has become a completely failed effort.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MICHAEL MORRISON, MOCX CONSULTANT

So, Even wants me to take a look at something XCOM made called "Project SPARK". It was used as the basis for MEC's, and designed by my former associate Raymond Shen. The Facility is run by an AI that isn't exactly friendly. They have a prototype that's blocked by a genetic lock, and can only be activated with the DNA of Lily Shen. Even the AI doesn't seem to be able to get it working, which is the only reason he's trapped in the facility and not trying to go Skynet on us. But, I'm sure there's a way to get the SPARK working, with or without the AI's help. And I'm looking forward to finding a way to it.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 41, January 24, 2036

It's now been about eleven months since the Omsk Monument Incident on the 20th Coalition Anniversary and it only got worse ever since. Command, if you are willing to accept any advice, here's one for free: stop lying and declare global emergency. These XCOM actions are no civilian unrests, no rebellious uprisings, not even terrorist attacks. This is a fully grown war, and we are losing. The most recent memo from the Chilean sector was impressive proof for this: XCOM managed to attack and take down a heavily guarded, well-hidden, top-secret facility only described with the codename "Gate". And although only Command knew this facility even existed, they disabled it and caused a major disturbance in the Network in the process. It will take days, if not weeks, until all damage is repaired and I fear the Network may be permanently weakened. Whatever this "Gate" facility was, its loss severely hurt us.

Also, they managed to assault XCOM’s mobile fortress serving them as HQ. But 26? Twenty-six? Have you lost your marbles, Chile? You get the chance to take them out for good and you only deploy twenty-six troops, after they killed over thirty on the “Gate” facility raid with a single squad? Wasn’t it clear they would defend their base with all means available? How did they even think they could so much as injure one of their fighters? If they’re as competent in all Command bases as they are in the Chilean Sector, no wonder we’re losing the war. Next time we try an assault on the XCOM base, I recommend having multiple interruption devices instead of just one, two dozen heavy artillery platforms, another two dozen mechanized support units, about five score basic troops, three full Muton squads (whereas one consists of the female-dominated melee variants), three dozen support units of any kind and another two or three score of whatever is available on top of that. I know we have the means to deploy those quantities. Just throw bodies at them until they are out of ammo and overrun.

Did I mention how much I dislike drunks? I believe I did. While trying to arrest a citizen for selling illegal home-made alcohol, one of the peacekeepers in charge has literally been beaten to death by that civilian and a few friends of his (or perhaps only friends of his products). They now await trial, and I expect the result to be execution, at least for the main suspect. That's the normal punishment for killing peacekeepers.

Still no response to my complaints, I hope they aren't ignored. Especially not the chryssalid one, as they are spreading towards the city. Although no chryssalids are listed to be part of the local peacekeeper forces, which was confirmed by a field officer, I saw two of them in the populated parts of the outskirts. I assisted the officer in chasing them away (and shot them as soon as they reached the forests' edge and no civilians were in range). Give them one or two weeks and they start attacking civilians, give them two months and the whole city might be infected. Propaganda always states the city centres as places of safety and I think this promise should be kept.

Recruitment was in a normal range this week, although with a surprising passing quota: four out of four. Was it luck or did they change any assessment parameters? Let's just hope – for the ones in charge of Initial Testing – that it was luck.

As a conclusion, the current resistance/terrorism threat level is devastating.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 53: Operation Cosmic Apollo-------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 42, February 1, 2036

Yes, I know that I said “deploy heavy artillery platforms”, but not IN THE CITY CENTRES! Are you nuts, South Africa? Seeing as they weren’t even able to interrupt that damn Resistance transmission, or kill any XCOM members, so all they did was endanger the local citizens without needing to. When did we start bringing top-tier war machinery to places where civilians could easily be killed in the crossfire? I am curious how Propaganda is going to justify this without scaring citizens. And now they have the wreck of that thing and if we’re unlucky, they reverse engineer it and use it against us. Just imagine them deploying heavy artillery platforms in city centres, it would be a massacre. It is already known how much XCOM likes to blow stuff up.

Speaking of massacres, there’s still no response to whether the chryssalids will finally be officially dealt with. Seriously, if the city centres aren’t safe any more, no wonder citizens start defecting and running towards XCOM and its allies. In the old world there was an unwritten rule that if politicians did not hold their promises and performed poorly, they lost their position or were rebelled against. So here ADVENT is repeating the old-world faults they are seeking to eradicate. Old rules don’t only apply to old people. But until that issue is solved, I’ll continue hunting them. I recently bought another set of 10000 steel screws. Yes, ten thousand. As they can’t be recycled once they hit those damn bugs or disappear somewhere in the ground or a tree’s bark, I’m chewing through my ammo rather quickly.

Nothing much on the streets, but it’s only a matter of time until we have a major incident again. And somehow I can feel it in the general atmosphere that the trust in ADVENT administration is slowly but steadily fading. That and the ongoing war, paired with the seemingly low intelligence of some recent decisions (including decisions to not decide anything) might cause the downfall of our civilization in the long, if not medium, term.

Recruitment was OK, four recruits, two passes. The two I thought were less likely to pass. What in the Name of the Elders are their criteria? How do they want to win the war with it? Or do they at all?

Resistance/terrorism threat level will no longer show in my logs. It will be replaced by a combination of two other threat levels: First, the local unrest potential, currently medium. Second, the XCOM war threat. I’m also giving it a medium this week, but that’s just because of rescaling, because it would correspond to something between very high and devastating on the old scale.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 54: Operation Blinding Hawk--------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*

Log 43, February 8, 2036

Of course they did not proclaim a global emergency. As if they would ever do something I think would be intelligent. Propaganda is a master at closing their (and with it the civilians’) eyes before uncomfortable truths. And Command, whatever. Propaganda still seems to be altering the internal memos. This is not useful, it artificially lowers any threat we face. So interpreting them is a very useful skill if you want to know what’s really going on. Nothing much in terms of the war, I guess, as this tends to show up every time somehow. But nothing this week.

Instead, I caused an incident. Yes, that’s right, it was at recruiting people. I got a disciplinary warning not to turn down possible recruits again. But let me explain, war is not only about what we do and what we don’t, it’s also about who we are. So what we are: We are the ones keeping the peace. Keeping the rules. We are civilization. And yes, we are at war (although many of us are still denying it). But most importantly: We are the new and improved World Order. Improved! That means not repeating the faults of the Old World, a key piece in Propaganda. And I’m not willing to abandon civilization and commit to the faults and crimes of the Old World. I am not sending children into the war. Yes, I will take anyone willing to serve for the glory of the Elders as a possible recruit and send them to testing. Unless one of the following two exceptions applies: First, I am not sending anyone marked as an XCOM member in the DRS, the risk is too high of them just being double agents on an espionage (or worse) mission. Second, I won’t take any human below the age of 18. And these three were just fifteen years old. Child soldiers were one of the worst crimes of the Old World, and I won’t be responsible for ADVENT repeating this. Local Command might complain all day, but if the population found out we were sending children to fight, they would hang me to the next surveillance tower and tear apart the city hall. So yes, I sent them home, and I would do it again. If we haven’t been destroyed by ignoring the ongoing war, they are welcome to come back in three years.

Speaking of wars, my personal war against the chryssalids continues, as I seem to be the only one caring about them. This week I shot three more trying to get towards the inhabited parts of the outskirts. Luckily we haven’t had an attack on civilians yet, but if Local Command isn’t taking any measures sooner rather than later, there will be. And it’s possible that these attacks deal a serious blow to our image, a blow we should not risk. And because of that, I sent the next request to Local Command: If they’re not willing to take official actions against the infestation, I want to be in charge of building a team to deal with them myself. Perhaps rejected recruits and field agents on leave. I would just need some guns and some ammo.

Otherwise, the atmosphere in the streets is getting worse, but no incidents that would need to be mentioned. Apart from the three kids, I got five recruits, two passed. The current local unrest potential is medium tending towards high, the current XCOM war threat is high, they will strike again soon.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: bioscientist first class Szeethba Nyzthath  
Date: 4 February 2036

I have two things to report. First, the Incomplete Avatar Project is complete, as impossible as that may sound. By delaying the completion of the real Avatar Project, we no longer risk the Elders dying of the muscular wasting disease that the Looming Threat (which I will use henceforth to refer to it as) places on them. Angelis Herself was walking and teleporting around in her new body today and is pleased with the results. I only wish that this were the end of it - but for the fact that the Looming Threat presents other dangers, it would be. Now, at least, should XCOM break into the Elders' temple in the southern Pacific, the Elders will not be caught defenseless.

And not a moment too soon. XCOM managed to find and capture the psionic gateway that our codices have been using. That gateway leads to the Elders' temple. So far, XCOM has made no incursions into the temple using it, but given their track record, and given who is leading them, I believe it is only a matter of time unless either ADVENT or the Chosen can pull off some miracle and bring this war to some kind of victorious conclusion, pyrrhic as it may be. I haven't had time until now to truly delve into human history, and decided to 'celebrate' today by learning a bit more about the humans of the Old World. They are indeed no strangers to the horrors of war. They even had a saying, "war never changes." How true.

Good luck ADVENT. Good luck, MOCX. Good luck, Warlock. I'll even wish you good luck, too, Hunter.

And, if the Looming Threat should materialize and show Odd what this war is really about, I'm going to say this, too: good luck, XCOM.

End of report.

Episode 55: Operation Hidden Sentinel-----------------------------------  
BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

So many humans died in response to XCOM being allowed to kill the Archon King. A single Andromedan delivered pain upon XCOM while a chryssalid consumed their allies. And the Chosen Hunter held them off more effectively than any combination of MOCX's soldiers. If not for the Elder's orders, I would unleash the full force of the Hive upon this planet, leaving nothing but chryssalids left to crawl on the surface. Once the Avatar Project is complete, I have no doubt that the remains of humanity will have little other use than food.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 44, February 15, 2036

This week’s bad news is from the west African sector. Well, if you know how to properly read the memos that is. The internal memo read “Our peacekeeper troops were able to locate another terrorist encampment and arrest five radical elements”, but what it really means is “We stumbled over an XCOM supporting resistance cell by dumb luck and sent a patrol to investigate. They managed to execute five of the cell’s members before the patrol was killed off by an intervening squad of the cell’s overlords. And because losing battles sounds bad, we instructed Propaganda to make it look like a victory.”

I also fear Local Command is intentionally risking a chryssalid infection of the city centre. Three days ago, the first attack on a civilian happened, and there is still no response, neither about officially taking care of them nor of me getting to build an anti-chryssalid strike team. So it’s solo-hunting them (another three down – but fighting them alone seems like water droplets on a hot stone) and forwarding the complaints of the killed civilian’s family to Local Command. Speed up your bureaucracy, guys! If you continue like this, civilization’s downfall won’t be caused by losing the war but by reacting too slow to all sorts of threats.

Speaking of chryssalids, I ordered an arrest of a civilian keeping one as a pet. Unlicensed, that is. Official reason was both the missing license and the not species-appropriate environment (a small metal cage), but I personally think these bugs shouldn’t be kept as pets at all. If this human-sized poisonous bug ever escaped that cage, it would have caused serious problems. It was brought to the forest in the outskirts because there already are others (NOT my decision, and I don’t agree with it – that thing is accustomed to humans and will seek them out), so if it’s lucky it will take some screws to the head in the near future.

On the other hand, recruitment was fine. Five recruits/ four passes, a really good quota. The current local unrest potential is high (mainly due to the chryssalids and rumours about them spreading), the current XCOM war threat is high as well.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 56: Operation Dragon Giant---------------------------------------  
ALIEN ADMIRAL KRAXTON

The Viper King has been attacked, and disappeared after XCOM launched an assault on an Avatar Facility. Some surviving Children have also reportedly hijacked a UFO with unknown intentions. If any of them are encountered anywhere other than the planet Earth, they should be treated as hostile. They have no reason to leave this planet other than betrayal.

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 57: Operation Iron Vagabond-------------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 45, February 22, 2036

Did someone say “Global peace project?” Yes, I think they did. Well, you would better work on actually realizing it than on announcing it again and again. It lasted for some hours, this “Project will be complete next week”, before we lost the Research Facility West Africa 7, and “the project was delayed by the loss of crucial data”. The loss of data? What in the name of the Elders? haven’t you ever heard of making backups on external servers? What do they have their network for? Even in the Old World, people knew that crucial data had to be saved in more than one place. Do those ADVENT burgers contain stupidity drugs? And on top of that, they might have been a bit too obvious on which facility is working on which project, as XCOM seems to be able to target exactly the ones tied to this ominous Global Peace thing. This is reason enough to protect them strongly, another thought that apparently never came up.

One day after these events, XCOM assaulted and assassinated another field general in the Chilean Sector. They just sneaked up to him from the shadows – in plain daylight! – and killed him without any warning. Well, another blow against our command structures, another loss in this war. Another unsettling truth hidden behind this memo is that they are really fast travellers. It was well-known they have a mobile fortress as home base, but they seem to travel at a speed comparable to our supply aircrafts.

Meanwhile, my requested license for a chryssalid hunting squad still has not caused a reaction from local command despite the next attack on a civilian at the outskirts. But because I think they need to be taken care of immediately, I could be forced to build this strike force on my own, quasi-illegally. I checked the arsenal for confiscated stuff and found five old-world guns and about a hundred rounds of appropriate ammunition. This might be a start, although I really would prefer ADVENT mag rifles. They are better, more precise and are way cheaper to reload, as simple metal pieces are all they need. I’ll wait another week, then I’ll start the strike force on my own. Then there will be more chryssalid corpses than just the two of this week.

Nothing in the city, except for Gregory requesting another printer. He has a license and he returned the last one in time, so I gave it to him, but I am kind of disappointed he is starting his next action this soon. I really hoped he would keep quiet for a bit.

I got five recruits since last week, two of them passed initial testing. This is a quota I am fine with, but I really wonder why they don’t loosen up their criteria while this war goes on. Perhaps they regard such a procedure as a sin of the old world. If I just could get to see the actual criteria once …

The current local unrest potential is very high, news about the most recent chryssalid attack spread fast. The current XCOM war threat is medium, they mostly seem to take a break if they had two back-to-back fights.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 46, February 28, 2036

Like I said, no further XCOM attacks last week. Humans still have a bit of predictability after all, especially strictly organized ones like a military organization. On the other hand, the city is approaching a riot because of the chryssalid attacks in the outskirts. Not that Local Command would have reacted, but I decided to create my anti-chryssalid team nonetheless. I will not be the one responsible for this city falling prey to fear and anarchy! I recruited two of the current week’s three recruits that did not pass Initial Testing (a fourth one passed) to fight for the Elders’ glory in a more indirect way. They seemed eager to protect civilization and know how to handle an old-world gun as they served in the old-world military before the Unification War. And as three people can achieve a lot more than one alone, we were able to eliminate seven Chryssalids. I expect the swarm to be about 150 of those Insects by now – and this is mainly due to people from the outskirts disappearing, thanks to Local Command for willingly exposing the citizens to life-threatening situations due to inactivity #&?%! – it will be a hell of a work to cleanse the city and woods of them, but to either kill or drive away all of them is the only way to keep the city secure in the long term. I am thankful that my new “direct recruits” are skilled shots. I have to admit that one of them even shoots way more precise than I do. I just need to figure out a way to get my hands on more old-world ammo to keep them fighting.

Otherwise, Gregory returned the printer. I was quite surprised to learn he did not need it for another of his famous actions but because he opened up a business and printed business cards for it. He told me that after losing his previous job because of his imprisonment and the denial of any new jobs due to his Mayor candidate action, he needs to pick a new occupation and decided to become an antiquarian. A rebellious action all by itself, because I don’t think I need to explain to anyone that the ADVENT government does not exactly like people collecting or selling anything that is strongly related to the world before the unification, but everything worth putting in an antiquarian store is normally much older than 20 years. Well, let’s see how that one ends.

The current local unrest potential is devastating, I hope to ease it a bit by employing the favourite toll of propaganda: lies. I will try to make the citizens believe that my not exactly official hunting squad is the government’s response to the infestation. Meanwhile, the XCOM war threat is back to high, expect the next attack soon.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 58: Operation Wolf Shield-----------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

The majority of MOCX's supplies were destroyed by an attack from XCOM, leaving little remaining. MOCX is in desperate need of improvement. More of their troops are being trained, but it means nothing if their training doesn't lead to the deaths of XCOM. Commander Even, I implore you to improve. Your unit is proving to be the weakest link in ADVENT's forces, and we may be forced to remove you if results do not change.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 3 March 2036

Although I am working on various small projects of little note, I can't return to the Avatar Project in earnest right now because I am cooped up in the Elders' temple. I had the good fortune to be here when XCOM disturbed the Viper King, and now he is loose somewhere on Earth, his exact whereabouts unknown. Were I topside, the Elders fear that I would fall under his sway, so I am down here until he is found and dealt with.

There have still so far been no incursions into the temple from XCOM, and the Chryssalid Queen is also biding her time, collaborating on the Avatar Project like the other three monarchs were before XCOM destroyed their laboratory palaces. However, if there's one thing I've noticed about Odd is that he waits until the last moment to set back the Avatar Project, probably because he knows that's when his setbacks will be the most effective. I do not know what is happening on his ship, the Avenger. Is he using his laboratory facilities for his own Avatar Project and is biding his time? I guess we will find out, eventually.

As exasperated as I am at not being able to do my job, I am grateful to the Elders for keeping me safe down here. I do hope I can find some way to be of more use than I currently am, however.

End of report.

Episode 59: Operation Shadow Blade-------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

Commander Even, we have reason to suspect that XCOM has discovered the location of your base. If they are successful, I will make no effort to salvage your program. I would start preparing your defenses. Our forces do not have time to spare to keep you safe, nor have you given me reason to believe that your forces are worth protecting. We are preparing to destroy stolen intelligence the Resistance may use to sabotage our plans across the planet, and we are expecting XCOM may attempt to target the Elders using the stolen Gateway. If XCOM attacks your base, I will not offer you any assistance.

END TRANSMISSION

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 47, March 7, 2036

Another double attack? First, the Mexican Sector reported the loss of a supply train, undoubtedly a result of radical elements attacking it. And as XCOM seems to have united the rebels all around the world under their flag, there is no reason to believe anyone else is responsible for the disaster. We can’t keep losing material to them. Not that it would weaken us significantly, but it strengthens them, and according to the incoming reports they are already very well equipped, wielding weaponry that can easily challenge the one of our elite troops. This has to stop!

In addition, we lost another secret facility. A purely military one this time, Training-B7. The letter cannot mean anything else than that it was a special forces facility. Now they directly sabotage our elite units to weaken our troops. This is very, very worrying. Not only because I applied for the purely human based one and this facility loss probably reduces my chances of being taken even further due to the special forces getting reduced funding as a punishment for failing to defend their own facilities (the usual procedure). But me not being taken for active combat duty might even be better, now that I have built the Hunting Squad to defend the city from the chryssalid threat.

Speaking of the threat: out of three recruits, two passed, and the third, an eager but inexperienced young woman, signed up for hunting. We taught her some shooting skills. I am a bit jealous that she is as precise after three days than I was after several months. The pleasant surprise is that Gregory was able to find a box of five hundred old rifle rounds – an antique I gladly bought. Mag rifles would still be way better – as would an official mandate from Local Command, but whatever – but you have to take everything you get. Me and my two fellow hunting companions – Lucy is still training and not coming out on patrol yet – got another six this week. Not bad, but still an impact like a drop of water on a hot stone. At least the Propaganda technique seems to work. I told my co-workers at the centre to distribute posters with “In case of chryssalid sightings please report to the nearest recruitment centre – we will send a squad to take care of them” written on them, and it eased the minds of many citizens. “Finally the government does something” was a sentence I heard more than once. Well, kind of. Thanks for your trust in the ADVENT coalition.

The current local unrest potential is back down to very high. Not a good rating, but an improvement. About the XCOM war threat – I think the drill is known: A double attack causes them to take a few days off, so medium it is.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 60: Operation Stone Key-------------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

The Warlock failed against XCOM once again, but we were able to successfully disrupt the Resistance's recruitment efforts and implement our enhanced security. We've also verified that our increased range of deployment for our Infiltration Units have successfully aided in identifying the Resistance Members and disrupting their counterintelligence efforts to disrupt both changes. We are attempting to further this by enhancing security encryption.

We have not found any traces of the Viper King, or his 3 missing progeny. If they are off-world, then it is unlikely we will see them again. I do not know why they would leave, but they do not pose the threat that XCOM does, and should be ignored. It is likely that XCOM will attempt to target the Elders directly, making them our highest priority.

END TRANSMISSION

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 48, March 14, 2036

So much for XCOM taking a few days off. The peace lasted for less than a week. On March 9, they shut down an internal transmission by brute force. Luckily it was a conventional one this time, the psionic network is already pretty weakened. Although no one addresses this fact and Command always acts like all damage has been repaired and the systems improved, the network degrades with every attack on the physical interfaces. I have no idea what the transmission was about since it was Siberia-internal, but as XCOM chose it as a target worth interrupting I assume it was of military importance, or at least the used equipment was. And again, their death toll was zero. Damn it, they can’t have more than a couple dozens of fighters, why can’t our troops get rid of them? Sometimes I get the feeling that Command is not interested in winning the war. A crucial error, if someone would bother to ask me.

No new recruits for chryssalid hunting this week, as the recruitment was 4 passes out of 4. But Lucy is getting way better. And we have Mag rifles now! Three days ago, I got an unplanned shipment. It contained ten first-generation mag-rifle prototypes without detonators. I was quite surprised they weren’t all disposed of, but all the better. Means better weapons for my squad, and less ammo cost. We also fielded them against those bugs already, yesterday a chryssalid snuck into the city centre where a good citizen alerted us and we were able to shoot it down. One out of six we got this week. Still feeling a bit like fighting against windmills, but I appreciate that Local Command made the weapon shipment and recognized – even if not officially – that there is a problem and someone needs to intervene. But seriously, I am only a lowly recruitment officer. I might have some ideas that might be worth thinking about on a higher level, but I can’t do all the thinking for the entire government. Sometimes I feel like that’s what I do: Thinking for everyone and being ignored about it.

Apart from the chryssalid slipping through our defences (what should never have happened, and would never have happened if Local Command would have listened to me three months ago. Or even one.), nothing worth mentioning disturbed the public peace. The current local unrest potential is still at very high nonetheless. The XCOM war threat has to be judged as high as well.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
Episode 61: Operation Lone Law--------------------------------------------  
BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

The Viper King has been located. However, XCOM arrived and terminated him while rescuing a scientist. The corpse was intercepted by Resistance. This is not acceptable, and there will be consequences for this. XCOM escaped unpunished for their treacherous behavior for far too long.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: bioscientist Szeetbha Nyzthath  
18 March 2036, 1000 hours

The Viper King is dead. As I predicted, XCOM eliminated him for us. I feel pangs of sadness, but I know it's... my instincts that could never truly be suppressed. I am glad the Elders had the foresight to make my species all female, because... it hurts. And I know there are three princes out there, too. Unlike the citizens of ADVENT, I see the Elders as beings of flesh and blood and psionic sinew, but if I were the religious type, I'd pray to the Elders that I never meet these princes.

I'm not topside again yet, but I understand plans are underway for that. We are losing ground on the Avatar Project, and while muscular atrophy is no longer the threat that it was... the Looming Threat still looms. The clock is still ticking.

End of report.

Episode 62: Operation Silent Anger----------------------------------------  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 21 March 2036, 1000 hours

XCOM hit our forge facility this time. We knew this was coming. So far, at least, no protrusions into the Elders' fortress, and no attacks on the homes of the other two Chosen. I still fear that it's only a matter of time, though. We have to be ready... if we can.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 49, March 21, 2036

Training-1 is down. Well, that was a very heavy blow. We have backup facilities, of course, but Training-1 was the most important facility for the peacekeeper training process, including the alterations. Not that anyone as low in the chain of command ever knew where it was (eastern European sector apparently) or what exactly they did there, but this seriously weakens our troops, as the training of new recruits just got a lot more difficult. And we have to assume that the other training facilities might also come under attack soon. But at least Local Command stayed optimistic and increased the recruitment goals. Sometimes I really wish I had their steel nerves. And again, it is interesting that XCOM did not blow the entire facility to oblivion on arrival but rather deactivated all critical systems and stole a lot of data and prototypes. Whyever you need prototypes in a training facility. I for my part would show the recruits how to handle established equipment first.

Furthermore, XCOM raided a city centre on the way and escaped with a scientist in tow who they abducted directly from a vehicle secured by peacekeeper patrols. If they stay as successful as they are, the war will be over way before the end of the year – because they have shattered us to tiny and unimportant pieces. Maybe even before the next solstice. The last hope to win this war is to hunt them down with every man and woman at our disposal – send the Elders’ ancient battleships after their fortress, pin it down in a place favourable for us and assault it non-stop with a minimum of five hundred troops per day.

Meanwhile, the infestation gets worse. Three deaths by chryssalids in the outskirts and that is only the ones we know about. Eleven down, Lucy got her first kills. I also got two recruits (beneath the normal ones, three passes out of six) who wanted to sign up not for normal peacekeeper duty but specific for fighting the infestation. One of them was a lunatic and the second one did not know how to hold a rifle so he doesn’t shoot himself, so I sent them home. Out of the three non-passes no one was interested, but Local Command sent me a special forces member to reinforce my squad and an official hunting license for all current and future members today. The special forces guy (at least I think it’s a man, he did not show his face nor even told his name) is also unskilled with the gun, so I am not quite sure how to use him best. I don’t want him burning down the whole forest with this flame thrower of his, but I might change my mind in a few weeks if the situation does not ameliorate. A weird thing is that Lucy and Ivan have started calling me “Captain”, although that would be a rank way below my real rank and pay grade. Well, not that I would complain about that compliment …

The city begins to lose stability, the first real demonstrations against the ADVENT government took place. The citizens just don’t feel safe any more, being threatened by both the XCOM war (about which they know next to nothing, Propaganda makes sure of that, but some things always slip through – the number of peacekeepers fallen in duty is for example a fact that can be openly accessed. And even civilians aren’t blind, so if they happen to have relatives in or near an assaulted city centre …) It resulted in twenty-two arrests. The arrests calmed down the citizens’ mood for a short while, but this is no durable solution. First, the cells at my centre don’t hold that many people, they have to be transferred to a real jail. Second, the demonstrations will go on, be it because of the unchanged situation or out of the will to get their friends and relatives out of jail. The only real solution is the global emergency and the hunt for XCOM including the mentioned assaults. Once their headquarters fall, the rest of the rebels lose their leadership and organization and are easily shattered.

As you might guess, the current local unrest potential is devastating. Also, the current XCOM war threat is very high, as they have proven to strike more frequently by now they might attack again anytime.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 63: Operation Holy Night-------------------------------------------  
—BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA—

Retribution has come. An XCOM Psionic was slain when the Commander of XCOM sent all of his Psionics on a mission to destroy one of the Facilities. Even with their great power, it only took a few shots to terminate one. The death was quick to force them into retreat, and it will not be the last that they suffer.

—END REPORT—  
Episode 64: Operation Storm Hammer------------------------------------  
MICHAEL MORRISON, MOCX CONSULTANT

I figured out a way to bypass the restrictions on Shen's encryptions to bypass some of the restrictions on Shen's SPARK by breaking the thing apart and reverse engineering the technology. I implemented a number of the upgrades into some designs for new robotics. But the SPARK MEC isn't combat ready, so I'm going to continue running tests on it.

END REPORT

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 50, April 2, 2036

Another double attack week. This seems to be their new modus operandi by now. Another research facility has fallen, Eastern North America 2 this time. Losses on our side include two heavy artillery platforms who apparently never got a single shot off. I hope the responsible engineers further improve their combat AI so such a thing never happens again. Losses on their side were restricted to a single operative, going by the callsign of Baxter. What remained of his body after the explosion of the facility sadly shows he must have been part of some sort of B squad – XCOM has fielded alien technology, meaning mostly plasma-based weaponry, for the last couple of months, but this one only wielded a magnetic rifle similar to standard peacekeeper ones. Were they running short on the good gear? This would be a good sign, but I rather assume the good weapons were given to other soldiers going on another mission at the same time.

This other mission is probably the interruption of a peacekeeper action in the Chilean Sector to interrupt a resistance communication. Can anyone tell me why these self-made resistance transmitters are way more durable than our high-end equipment? I remember one being shot down by XCOM just recently...

As predicted, the demonstrations have not stopped but rather increased in numbers, another 37 arrests for “disturbing the local peace”. But I tend to understand their anger: those chryssalids really are a pain in the a**, we can’t have them running around much longer. Glad we have my hunting squad now, and did even put up a bit of propaganda, some posters showing my squadmates and me in a fight – well, the scenes were arranged, the used chryssalids were all corpses, but that doesn’t matter. This at least shows the citizens ADVENT is doing something to protect them. Our hunting squad has grown to seven members including myself, and we were able to eliminate triple our number in chrysalids. Sylvie and Miguel are two strange ones, old-world military. No idea where they came from originally, but they are loyal to ADVENT (or at least this city). Both about sixty years old. When Sylvie did not pass Initial Testing, she signed up for hunting under the condition that her husband would be part of the team, too. Well, glad to have experienced fighters by my side.

Speaking of testing, Recruitment was at seven recruits / two passes. Nice quota, although very picky again. Not that I still think I would ever get my eyes on those criteria…

The local unrest potential is devastating again, and will stay like this until the demonstrations stop. The XCOM war threat, if you consider the new modus operandi, is very high tending towards devastating as well.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
Episode 65: Operation Broken Mirror--------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

The repeated failures of the MOCX Initiative have cost ADVENT valuable time and resources with poor results. As a result of the destruction of the MOCX Main Headquarters, I have been authorized to issue the shutdown of the MOCX Initiative. All weapons and armor are to be reclaimed, and all associated personnel are to be detained until further notice. Refusal to cooperate will be considered treason.

END TRANSMISSION  
Episode 66: Operation Silent Key-------------------------------------------  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 3 April 2036, 0918 hours

I see that the Chryssalid Queen is now driven out of her facility by - you guessed it - XCOM. 

I feel like the Elders should have taken this war on by themselves, but, there is a reason why they did not. ADVENT is demonstrably incompetent, and Christopher Odd's counterpart, Vincent Even, is equally incompetent. I should be more charitable: ADVENT and Even were competent, but they're not Odd. Of course, we knew this.

Still no incursions into the Elders' temple, which I am thankful for, but we have, for all intents and purposes, lost the battle for Earth. We'll have to retake it.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

BIO COMMANDER AMON BOKTOA

The Chryssalid Hive Queen has gone rogue. She's also revealed that she possesses an ability to convert other chryssalids to her side, and she destroyed one of the chryssalids XCOM appears to have gained control of. We cannot risk losing our own chryssalids, even if it means we must destroy the Queen. She is not only the most powerful chryssalid we have encountered, but highly intelligent and very dangerous.

XCOM also abducted one of the only scientists working within the Facility that wasn't consumed by the chryssalids. But they lost one of their own Resistance allies in their poor attempt at delaying their deaths. The Chosen are nearly ready to begin their assaults against the Avenger, and they won't escape as easily this time.

END REPORT

Episode 67: Operation Magic Valley----------------------------------------  
ADVENT CUSTODIAN GRANDMASTER ZEIL

The Warlock failed to capture one of XCOM's scientists, but the Andromedans nearly killed two of their soldiers. One missed a direct strike and destroyed a wall, and another demolished the floor to bring 2 of their soldiers to the ground. One of their snipers was nearly killed by the blow, but he managed to escape before our troops could overwhelm them. The Hunter has located a Resistance camp that will be targeted in response. We've successfully managed to push the majority of the Resistance into hiding at the moment, and only need to burn the nests of these rats before they attempt to sabotage the Elders’ plans further.

END REPORT  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath bioscientist first class  
Date: 8 April 2036

I've been informed of the existence of a certain human female - Alessandra Stevens - that has been using ecological warfare against the Elders since, well, since 2015, although she wasn't that active while she was still a child. She and a team of Skirmishers deployed a weapon that will destroy our psionic field over the Earth. This is so serious that Nergal Himself went out to intercept her, but apparently was delayed enough by the Skirmisher escort that XCOM could swoop in and rescue the scientist.

I have since learned that she is the great grand-daughter of an agent who fought for a pre-invasion institution that would birth both XCOM and EXALT, and later MOCX. This means that she may know about Asaru - and, if she does, she may know the full truth of Christopher Odd. ADVENT has had a kill order on her since she was broken out of their custody in December of 2034. From what personality details we've been able to establish, she is fighting to save her planet's native flora and fauna - foolish, because our invasive flora and fauna includes all the DNA from Earth's flora and fauna. This is another example of the tragedy that is this war: to win, we will have to kill this woman, despite that she is as loyal to the Elders' true vision as she could ever be. If only she knew.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ALIEN ADMIRAL KRAXTON

I know that I should not question the Elders, but I respectfully do not agree that it is a wise decision for any of the Elders' Avatars to go near the battlefield at this time. It is unnecessary to risk allowing XCOM to gain more knowledge or power to use against the Elders. With XCOM in possession of a Psionic Gateway, it is vital we do not allow them to obtain the means to utilize it to locate the other Elders on this planet. The lives of the Elders is not worth one planet. Even if the Avatar Project is completed, the Elders' lives remain at risk for as long as XCOM's Commander remains alive. The Elders have made the Chosen's assaults the highest priority of all of our forces, and rightfully so. I suspect that if the Chosen fail, then we may not have time to prevent XCOM from finding a way to breach the Elders’ stronghold.

END TRANSMISSION

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 51, April 9, 2036

Three! Is it believable? Three attacks in a single week! And these attacks were hard hits. First, according to the memo, “High Command has disbanded the Military Operation to Counter XCOM” due to low performance. Everyone who is more intelligent than a dead chryssalid knows what this really means, as High Command should be well aware of the threat XCOM poses: The enemy has located the MOCX Special Forces Headquarters and got rid of it. This is sad news, not only for the tide of the war turning more and more against us, but also for me personally because this is the end of my application for active combat duty in this exact task force. Second, XCOM has assaulted another research facility and abducted the head scientist, a certain Jill Bell. For once, I don’t blame them, on that one, as that facility, East Europe 5, had the internal Nickname “Chryssalid-1” for a reason. And by now I have come to dislike those bugs very much. Dear Dr. Bell, you have to be crazy to research them. Have fun now being next to civilisation’s biggest threat after researching a good candidate for number two. Also, XCOM lost an operative in the process. The body of a certain Eritrea Hamid, unknown to the DRS until now, was found in the function of a chryssalid meal. Third, our forces in the eastern north american Sector tried to ambush a radical element known as Alessandra Stevens, who unfortunately escaped because an intervening XCOM squad slaughtered the ambushing troops, including another heavy artillery platform. Full-on assaults, Command, full-on assaults or we are all going to die.

Speaking of death, at least another 19 chryssalids bit the dust last week. We are finally killing them faster than they reproduce. Not by much, but we do. But Ivan got stung by one of those damn bugs, so he is out for the next couple of weeks. This does not help our efforts, but we all knew this was a risk to consider. At least the purifier, who still hasn’t given us a name to address him properly, put in some real work. I begin to see the benefits of his flamethrower although I still can’t understand why he is unwilling to learn how to handle a rifle.

The city is still dominated by the demonstrations, but they are getting fewer. Only sixteen arrests this week related to them, and another three for damaging ADVENT property – three drunks knocked down a surveillance tower. What kind of strength drink did they get drunk on?

Despite the demonstrations, we had a real peak in recruitment: nine candidates, and seven of them passed. This would still be good if we got not even a single one next week what certainly won’t happen. We live in a time of crisis, and those times always attract people willing to defend their beliefs.

The local unrest potential is still devastating, as is the XCOM war threat seeing as they don’t seem to take days off any more.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 68: Stone Empire----------------------------------------------------  
BIO GENERAL PRATAL VEMO

I have received reports that the Chryssalid Hive Queen has been spotted in Europe. She appears to be attempting to assume control of our Chryssalids to gather an army. I am going to personally visit the region to investigate. Unlike the missing Viper Princes she appears to be plotting to act against our forces, and if that is the case she must be terminated.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 14 April 2036

Dagan has fallen to XCOM.

An XCOM operative inserted a device into a codex and caused such a disturbance in our psionic network that Dagan set out to investigate, only to be pulled through... and his avatar was flash-frozen and murdered. Now XCOM has a ruined wreck of his incomplete avatar. I don't doubt that Odd is going to have his own in the imminent future.

We haven't lost the war yet, but there's only one way we can win, now, and that's by capturing or - if it comes to that - killing Odd, and losing everything that makes him so remarkable by doing so.

Dagan's disembodied essence now resides in the reservoir we are holding for the completion of the Avatar Project. I hope we can restore him to a new body after the Avatar Project is complete.

And, as I feared, we need the psionic material of almost all of the rest of the human species. Time is very short indeed. It's a dreadful sacrifice, but if we don't... we risk losing the entire universe. If only.

If only.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 52, April 16, 2036

Unbelievable! An Elder has fallen, killed by those damn XCOM warriors! They caused a breach in the psionic network, drastically destabilizing it. The Elders in their never-ending wisdom saw no other option than to send one of their own, and those heretics slaughtered this supreme being. This will not go unanswered! In addition to this, our troops in West Africa were unable to eradicate another XCOM supporting resistance encampment – five kills, one of them even just a robot. Let’s face it, we have become a joke.

The demonstrations have cooled down – just one, and thus only three arrests. It seems like at least locally our measures have had some positive impact. Unfortunately the effect on the recruitment quota was negative, as as explained in my last log, times of crisis increase it. Four recruits, three passes. The fourth declined my offer to join my hunting squad instead – afraid of chryssalids. Understandable. But the crew, even in reduced numbers, is still in a good mood, we managed to slay another twenty this week. I nearly got myself stabbed by one of those bugs again, but fortunately Sylvie shot it at the last second.

The local unrest potential is going down, finally reaching very high again. The XCOM war threat, however… let’s say “extremely critical” might hit the spot.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 69: Iron Stank----------------------------------------------------  
RECORDING FROM BIO GENERAL PRATAL VEMO COMMUNICATOR

BIO General Vemo: The Hive Queen ambushed my forces and withdrew. I suspect she may still be nearby, as our Sectopod Hunter has been downed while securing extraction, and the Hive are continuing to disobey orders and appear to be regrouping to cut off our extraction point. Requesting reinforcements to maintain pursuit of the Queen.

Overseer Xul: Abandon the objective. You have new orders. XCOM is in the area and searching for the Queen. We can't allow them to obtain the Queen's corpse, as they will use it against us. Delay their assault to provide time for the Queen to escape.

BIO General Vemo: Understood, Overseer.

END RECORDING  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 53, April 22, 2036

And another Field General down for the count. I begin to wonder if I really should keep up the habit of logging all the war-related failures that come in via internal memo, but I think they make a good chronicle of our demise, to be read by whoever comes after ADVENT. As a lesson to not make the mistakes we did, like ignoring that we are at war in the first place. Or lying to the population instead of recruiting it. Or, most important, underestimating our enemy. Never underestimate your enemy.

I also think we should officially announce that we have had XCOM sightings in every single sector by now, and that these rebels are better connected than the ADVENT controlled sectors – because apart of for Command, it is way worse than in the old world. “To our safety”, we told ourselves. But it might have been all for nothing.

Our last chance of keeping civilization alive, if Command does not order the continuous assault on the XCOM HQ right away, is to do so on a local base. And as long as I live, this city will remain a bastion of ADVENT government. I am already developing a worst-case scenario including a transformation of my hunting squad into a citizens’ militia. Speaking of the hunting crew, we got another seventeen. Unfortunately, those bugs also cost the life of yet another civilian. I blame Local Command for this, if I had not taken steps against the infestation contrary to my orders, the whole city would be overrun by now. We had to evacuate first parts of the outskirts yesterday.

Thankfully, the demonstrations have stopped. But Gregory showed up again. Asked to buy some of the propaganda materiel we store around here, and some equipment. “They will be worth a lot in a few years, artefacts of a fallen civilization always do.”, he said. I see he has seen the signs of an ending era as well (or he just wanted to make fun of ADVENT, this wouldn’t be new for him). I gave him the propaganda stuff but no equipment, this would be against the laws, and told him to keep his voice down, as another officer might have arrested him for this opinion. “This is why I came to you,”, he answered, grinning, “as you are ADVENT’s last friendly face.” I don’t know if I should take this as a compliment or as a complaint directed against the entire system. Probably a mix of both.

The local unrest potential is still very high, the evacuation might cause some problems. As for the XCOM war threat, I have no reason to believe it would lower ever again, so it stays at extremely critical.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 70: Operation Blood-Soaked Sleep-----------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

The Chosen Warlock may have fallen, but the Chosen Hunter is prepared to launch a final assault against XCOM. It may be our last chance to destroy XCOM within this year. Resources are being prioritized towards ensuring that the Hunter does not fail like the other Chosen. The hunt against the Chryssalid Hive Queen is to be delayed because we do not have time to focus on fighting both the Queen and XCOM. Allowing the Hive Queen to rampage is a small price to pay in order to ensure XCOM's destruction.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 54, April 29, 2036

And Special Forces took another blow. Just hours after I wrote my last log, SSC-D2, codenamed “Operation Warlock” has been “disbanded”, read eliminated by the enemy. Expect XCOM to carry more of our special forces gear soon. This shows again that Command’s tactics, apparently consisting of sending lots of different special forces squads after them, one at a time, is not going to work. Especially if those squads are unable to outnumber a regular XCOM squad.

At least the city is back under control. The citizens are still worried, but with more than sixty in jail and the infestation being slowly taken care of, there were no new demonstrations. Someone painted “Death to all chryssalids!” on the walls of the city hall. Whoever did this will not be prosecuted, at least not by me and my men, as he or she is totally right. We weren’t able to kill them all, but 23 lost their lives. And Ivan is recovering quickly, he will be able to rejoin the fight soon. I also got some recruits for hunting/militia, I put them on a B-squad-list. Once I feel I need them, at least half a dozen people – tendency rising – will join the fight and defend civilization from chryssalids, XCOM, Command’s fault or whatever else.

Speaking of recruits: three passes out of four for Command, six reserve recruits for this city. Yes, I’m doing it, I am preparing for the worst, to create a last bastion of ADVENT civilization after Command has abandoned us to save their filthy skins in a typical old-world-fault style. It would fit their incompetent behaviour. When everything falls, I plan to withstand the chaos, and if it is the last thing I’ll ever do.

Local unrest potential is at high, things are calming down. Surprisingly, XCOM also slowed down again, only one reported attack in each of the last two weeks, so I tend to lower the XCOM war threat to devastating.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.

Episode 71: Operation Northern Shield------------------------------------  
OVERSEER XUL

XCOM was close to engaging the Hive Queen for a second time when she attempted to eliminate one of the teams that was being recalled from hunting her position to assist the Chosen Hunter's assault. The Hive Queen escaped while our forces engaged XCOM. I am beginning to suspect that she may be intentionally exploiting our efforts to prevent XCOM from obtaining her corpse. Once XCOM is eliminated, it may be wise to terminate her as soon as possible. We're placing more defenses against a preemptive attack against the Chosen Hunter and the assault on the Avenger will commence soon. For the Elders, we must succeed!

END TRANSMISSION

Episode 72: Operation Starving Vanguard--------------------------------  
*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 55, May 6, 2036

You fools! You incredible, worthless fools! You launched an assault on the XCOM HQ and you DID NOT TAKE THEM OUT?! You already failed three times with this small scale approach – THREE TIMES! – and you made that same mistake yet again, against an enemy that has significantly grown in strength? This has to be intentional. This leaves me with only one explanation: You, Command, want to lose this war. May the Elders skin you alive for your betrayal! And if you want me to stop complaining, start doing your job. Or, more realisticly, stop forwarding me internal memos.

Cool down, Cynthia, cool down. You know how this is going to end: They’ll blame it all on SSC-D3, codename “Operation Hunter”, not as it would change anything. Thirty and a few just aren’t five hundred, and we had way too few disruption devices and superheavy stationary artillery. But all this convinces me that while ADVENT was the best idea humanity ever had, the government, and the important levels of Command, have been infiltrated by corrupt and incompetent idiots.

Not that this was the only memo worth mentioning, just the most important one. The Indonesian Sector sent a memo that a patrol securing an abandoned city so no rebels could use it to gather supplies was assaulted by XCOM, who were apparently gathering supplies there. Not that it wouldn’t also be possible that they just showed up because the securing peacekeeper squad was there and they only wanted to help their Indonesian subordinates. Who knows.

I try my best to keep the city peaceful, mainly by giving the citizens the impression that this city is a safe place despite everything that is going on, and a haven of civilization. It seems to work. A couple of citizens arrested for demonstrating were released without charge, some more with a mild fee. Showing a bit of mercy helps calming the civilians down, or at least a significant part of them.

We are still under siege from the infestation, but we are making progress. Ivan will rejoin the fight tomorrow, and we killed another twenty-five. No more attacks on civilians, and the evacuation went surprisingly smooth. I have no illusions we will get them all, one or two are always able to escape, it’s been like this with all vermin ever since, but we will get almost all of them very soon.

Also, Gregory showed up again. He was able to get his hands on two more old-world rifles and fifty rounds of ammunition, I bought it all, and I never questioned where it came from. I don’t really want to know. It would be the least of our current problems anyways, as whoever had these had these for years and would probably not have started to shoot down civilians tomorrow.

Recruitment was fine, five sent to Testing, two passed (since three came back to enlist in the militia alongside four others.). The local unrest potential is down to medium, the XCOM war threat however went up to extremely critical again.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 56, May 13, 2036

I just came back from a short chat with the mayor. The militia will be initiated. This is something Command can’t argue against, or they’ll show that the mayor is a joke and Command has no interest in ADVENT’s citizens. And this would lead to utter destruction by revolution, so they better accept this new situation. The militia will go active this week, to hold up civilization even after the global ADVENT regime has fallen, what I think of as the most probable outcome of this war. The city hall, my centre and the prison will become fortified bastions where people can flee to if under attack, the three big churches and the clinic will become unfortified ones. The list of recruits for the militia now has, on top of our existing hunting squad, twenty-seven members. Including, and that really took me by surprise, Gregory. He enlisted two days ago. I don’t fully trust him, given his anti-ADVENT actions, but I felt like I owe it to him for delivering us all the weapons he got in his new job as an antiquarian.

The city is surprisingly calm, but the tension in the air is really thick, you can nearly cut it with a kitchen knife. A storm is coming, although most citizens have no real idea how this storm is going to look like.

Meanwhile, the infestation is being handled. Our purifier (we settled on calling him Ignaz) pulled quite a show when he burned five at once. So, another thirty-one down. That’s what I call a successful week. Even if Miguel was very, very close to getting eaten by those things.

What worries me a lot is that there hasn’t been any recorded XCOM activity since the failed HQ assault. No, that does not mean the war threat is going down, it means it’s going up. They’re preparing something. Something big. Something that could destroy us all. So, contrary to the medium local unrest potential, the XCOM war threat is set at Red Alert!

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

OVERSEER XUL

XCOM escaped the Chosen Hunter. However, we were able to identify one of their key allies hiding amongst the ADVENT's human collaborators. We've sent troops to arrest him and end his sabotage. We're also continuing to fortify the Chosen Hunter's Stronghold to prepare for XCOM's arrival. We can't risk allowing them to kill the Chosen Hunter like the others.

The hunt for the Chryssalid Hive Queen is to resume immediately. She appears to be taking measures to recover her strength, and by now she has likely reached full strength. If she continues to be a threat, we may have to send the Chosen Hunter to eliminate her. We're at least certain that XCOM's chances of killing her are decreasing. If they were to kill her, the consequences would be severe.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: 1 May 2036, 2200 hours

Well, XCOM's here. They've breached the Elders' temple. They could attack at any time, and they have all they need to manufacture their own Avatar, and Christopher Odd could easily operate said Avatar. It all comes down to this.

I learned that the Hunter also tried to take down XCOM today, but was repulsed in the fourth siege of the Avenger. The pompous blasphemer that was the Warlock is no more. I do not know why XCOM has not assaulted us yet; I think it has something to do with the Chryssalid Queen and wanting to end the threat that she represents, too. At least, on that front, Odd and the Elders are in agreement.

I'm down here, again. ADVENT is ready to transform the human species into their new form... minus the consciousness and culture of everybody currently living. However, the process is being delayed while the Chryssalid Queen is still out there. Everything, for now, hinges on one rogue Chryssalid. Then, the showdown, between the Children of the Elders... and the Children of Asaru, with whoever wins then facing the Looming Threat. I hope it's the Elders; I think their chances are better.

Episode 73: Operation Glass Misery---------------------------------------  
—OVERSEER XUL—

The Hive Queen attempted to disrupt our final enhancements to our security to reduce the chances of XCOM being able to hack into our network and mind control our soldiers. However, XCOM chose to abandon their objective to ensure that she doesn't escape, and their psionics and hackers have been consequently rendered useless. We're making many aggressive preparations before we accelerate the Avatar Project even further. All purifiers have been recalled to protect City Centers and the Lost will roam largely unchecked. Our troops are being preparing for assaults against the Chosen Hunter's stronghold. I expect that XCOM will launch their attack on the last Chosen soon. We cannot allow them to succeed.

—END TRANSMISSION—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 57, May 20, 2036

It is official. I am now officially Captain Cynthia Merin of the City Militia. In addition to the old post, that is, and for Command it is still a lower-ranking job than the old one, so my personal signature still shows “Recruitment Officer”, but who cares. It cost me more than two decades, a lot of sweat and tears and a certain amount of blood, but finally here I am, in an active military position, even as an actual officer. I never thought it would come in this specific way (I see it as “being honoured for not being as incompetent as the higher layer of Command”), but I am proud of it. I have achieved something, now that I am in charge of protecting this city from all that might come from the outside or even within. I have a total of 52 people under me, divided in five groups officially led by the members of my hunting squad, the mayor appointed them officers, too. Minus Ignaz, that is. We … lost him. Or her, we still don’t know. We were taking out a few recruits for hunting, to train them in weapon usage, when we were overrun by a dozen of those damn bugs at once. Ignaz tried to hold them off with the flamethrower, but three of them attacked him simultaneously and one hit the fuel tank. It exploded. The fireball roasted eight Chryssalids, and one of the recruits got some severe burns, but Ignaz was immediately dead, too. May his soul rest in peace alongside the Elders. This week’s Chryssalid body count is nonetheless lower than in the last weeks (16), but this might also mean the threat is almost taken care of. We hit the 200-bodies-mark (or did it last week already, if you count from when I shot the first one, at least if I haven’t miscalculated something), so this is plausible (and means my estimation of 150 was too low).

The creation of the militia went well, and the fortification of the strategic points mentioned last week is making progress. The local unrest potential is as low as it could be, mainly because I decided that whoever wants to revolt against both ADVENT and the Haven of ADVENT Civilization is free to leave the city. Good luck out there, surviving in the wild (or travelling to another city centre to continue being rebellious, you’ll need it, especially in this second case). The recruitment for the general ADVENT peacekeepers is as low as it could be – one single recruit, who is still at Testing – the citizens would rather join the militia. I wonder if they have heard of the augmentation process in peacekeeper training too, or if it is just that they have seen the militia at work, actually protecting people. Yes, I am especially proud of two recruits who stopped a robbery three days ago.

Speaking of threats – XCOM has managed to surprise me, and although I never thought so, I tend to pay them my respect for their latest action. Instead of interrupting the transmission of new encryption data in the eastern North American sector, they focussed their energy on taking out a giant Chryssalid “Hive Queen” roaming wild in the area. Well, let them have their hunting trophy. Thanks, well done, you have done this world a favour, XCOM. Although it worries me that they apparently ignored the transmission device just some metres away (according to the memo, and although I know they contain a lot of lies and half-truths, I tend to believe this.). This means that interrupting our operations no longer has a priority for them, they have even higher goals. Like striking us in the heart, burning down the fools of Command or something like this. I don’t understand why this giant bug was of such importance to them (yes, it’s dangerous, but the local peacekeepers were also hunting it down – or at least trying to), or why their final strike hasn’t taken place yet, but the remaining time until the final battle between ADVENT High Command and XCOM is very short. And I am about 95% sure that we’ll lose, just based on the events in the last year. Call me a heretic, a doomsayer, whatever. This is what the analysis of given facts looks like, so the XCOM war threat stays at Red Alert.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 58, May 27, 2036

Command, what are you doing? So this ominous Global Peace Project will finally be completed the day after tomorrow. This is also the date the Speaker wants to announce a new, revolutionary gene therapy. This is no coincidence. The big question is: What does this therapy do that would be worth the name of global peace? Just because everyone is healthy does not stop people from going to war or to be violent. Even High Command should have understood that by now. So what are the “side effects” (probably main effects in Command’s eyes) of this treatment? Sterilizing us so we won’t produce another generation of warmongering humans? Making us dull, mindless puppets? Whatever they have planned, it sounds like a trap. And I am done with all the traps, the lies, the Propaganda. The Haven of ADVENT Civilization will not protect the existing regime, but the idea, the picture the Elders brought us in the Unification process. What has become of it is rotten, full of sins of the Old World, and deserves the fall it has caused all by itself, but the ideals remain as pure as on the first day. We will need to rebuild it all from scratch. Well, most of it. At least we have the infrastructure, nothing wrong with it. But the society … the only way, in my opinion, to get the citizens to accept the new ADVENT is a policy of total open borders: Everyone who disagrees on us and wants to leave the city is free to do so, and everyone who wants to join us, no matter the species (except Chryssalids, but it’s not as if they were intelligent enough for this kind of coexistence), is welcome.

The city is calm. The infestation is nearly overcome, about three more weeks and we might be clean again. The hunters (this time without me) brought back another eight corpses. The militia has grow, we are at sixty members. Gregory Chu has left the militia duty to become our official supplier. The choice was easy, as he seems to be the only one who knows how to get his hands on usable (meaning detonator-free) weapons in high quantity. The city’s population is decreasing, as all lawbreakers are just thrown out of the gates instead of going to jail, and quite a few others leave by themselves. Local unrest potential went down to low due to this.  
As for the XCOM war threat, yes, they haven’t done anything last week, but they are certainly preparing for their final strike. Tomorrow, I guess, or the day after if not. They have always been informed and ready whenever the Global Peace Project was near completion to interrupt it last-minute, and it certainly will be similar this time. Not that the Red Alert level would matter, we are doomed anyway.

Cynthia Merin, signing off.  
Episode 74: Operation Gasping Apollo------------------------------------  
ADMIRAL KRAXTON

XCOM is beginning their final assault earlier than Overseer Xul anticipated. They've ignored the Chosen Hunter's Stronghold to hack into a Psionic Network Tower and turn a considerably large number of civilian populace against ADVENT by revealing the Avatar Project. The City Centers are now in chaos. With the Psionic Network compromised, the majority of ADVENT communications are in disarray. To any of us that can hear this, we must protect the Elder's no matter the cost!

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, bioscientist first class  
Date: Revival Era of the Desperate Exiles, 0

ADVENT has fallen. They - or the Elders, for even they are capable of error, even if they do it rarely - made the mistake of not teaching human beings on Earth that the fate of a species, which is a combination of genes - is inconsequential so long as the genes themselves survive. No part of humankind except those traits that are obviously detrimental would have been lost in the conversion to the new species. All of the genes would have survived.

Tragically, humans themselves don't see it that way, don't understand what species really are. And now, XCOM has broadcast all of this to Earth... and ADVENT will not be able to hold on, probably even with the Elders' help. The Elders have their incomplete avatars, and I don't doubt that XCOM's assault on the temple is imminent.

Asaru, if you and your heretical children should win the day, I sure hope you know what you're doing.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*User registered: Recruitment Officer Cynthia Merin*  
Log 59, May 30, 2036

This is the end. ADVENT has fallen. Has fallen out of hubris, out of lies. Those lies were what kept us together, but a regime built upon lies is not meant to last. XCOM had hijacked the transmission of the Speaker’s speech and broadcasted video footage of all our crimes. I always knew we weren’t perfect, we had our dark secrets, but this … we can easily challenge the worst war criminals of the Old World for their titles. What I have seen surpassed my worst nightmares: Peacekeepers attacking unarmed civilians, just because they happen to live outside the licensed areas. Peacekeepers being not trained but manufactured. People being turned into green slime. What have I done? All these years, I sent them willing recruits, I have been sending several hundred citizens to death. Still, they had selection criteria. What were they like? The least useful ones? The most dangerous ones? The best-suited to become green slime because it has some special properties? I will never know, and I don’t want to. I will have to bear the burden of my guilt.

The hijacking somehow also messed up the entire network. My assistant reported seeing those pictures inside his head, and went to the clinic because of a severe headache. Two peacekeepers died, one because his head began to burn, another one of a heart attack. A third one is frozen like a statue, she hasn’t moved in ten minutes.

What does this mean? This means of course that ADVENT has fallen, there is no way those traitors can withstand the global uprising. You have earned this revolt, you provoked it and you wanted it. But what does that mean for this city? The trust in ADVENT is lost, every bit of it, and it will be hard to keep a distance, to build a new ADVENT, true in the Elders’ ideas, without the sins done in their names. I just hope this city somehow survives. I will need to write an official statement, and to consult the mayor, who hopefully wasn’t an active part of this regime. But for now, I first need to take a short break. This is the end.

Cynthia Merin, signing off

Episode 75-76: Operation Leviathan---------------------------------------  
Status update: Szeethba Nyzthath, Dictator Scientist

Date: Fallen civilization, year 0

The ethereal species is, for all intents and purposes, extinct. XCOM came in, devastated the temple, killed the remaining Elders. Nergal was on a team to St. Louis, killed XCOM's ecologist, Alessandra Stevens, and then died himself. Commander Odd himself came with the team to the temple, and was himself slain, and I have to assume that Asaru is now dead as well. I have no idea what the status is of civilization on Earth at the moment - we have lost all contact.

I was reassigned back to my birth planet by the Elders' dying wish... and appointed director of what is left of their civilization.

It's difficult to believe that I, a simple biologist, could so suddenly become the scientific, military, and political leader of an interstellar civilization spanning dozens of inhabited worlds. Apparently, the Elders thought I was the best one still left for the job. Sadly, that's probably true... especially sadly, because I seriously doubt my abilities to do it.

I had also better start looking seriously for a suitable successor to myself. Vipers don't live that long.

This also means that the burden of facing the Looming Threat falls upon me. I doubt my capabilities to manage an entire civilization even without this awful predicament.

Unfortunately, without an Avatar Project or anything like that, I don't know how anything I could create or could direct to create could really save civilization from the Looming Threat. We have all the DNA data from the Avatar Project, and could easily mass-produce avatars, but we have no Elders who could use them, so our mass-produced avatars would just sit there in storage.

One idea does occur to me. I know that XCOM's chief engineer at the time of the invasion, twenty-one Earth-years ago, Raymond Shen, created an artificial intelligence that ran a robotics facility. That AI went rogue due to conflicts between Shen's programming and ADVENT's reprogramming, but it was a genuine AI. Furthermore, while I lack the psionic insight to truly understand the nuances of the Looming Threat, I do know that it is psionic, and that psionic beings do have difficulty contending with robots.

I am going to try to reverse-engineer Shen's design. And if I do wind up with another rogue AI on my hands that replaces all organic life with robotic life, then at least there will still be some form of civilization that might withstand the Looming Threat.

End of log. It feels strange that I'm only reporting to myself.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

XUL

The Elders have gone silent. I do not know if they are dead, or if they have abandoned us. I can still hear some of the voices of my fellow ADVENT clearly. Interrogator Khan questioning what to do with the human prisoners that failed to escape the City Centers. Grandmaster Zeil asking if we should prioritize regaining control of the Psionic Network Towers or eliminating XCOM and the Avenger to destroy what's left of XCOM. Countless soldiers are requesting new orders within this City Center alone. I know there are more of us across the world, even if I cannot hear them. But without the Elders, ADVENT serves no purpose. At this point, even hearing the Chosen Hunter's voice would be a relief. Without purpose, we are nothing. So, I must find one for ourselves. Be it through retribution for the Elders, or faith that they may call upon us once more, we will continue to fight until our purpose has been served because that is what we were created to do.

END TRANSMISSION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*Error! Unauthorized user! All activity will be monitored. Access to internal and personal files blocked*

Yeah, you better monitor this, you worthless pieces of lying crap! And you better read it, too! As you might have noticed, I am not Captain Merin. She is dead. Everyone in this building is either dead or dying, I don’t think the Clinic staff can save any of them, but they are trying hard. I saw the transmission this morning, I guess the entire world saw it, and yes, ADVENT deserves to die for it. But if one, only one single ADVENT official would have had the right to survive the downfall, it would have been her. Of all the peacekeepers and civilian officers I’ve ever met – and they were quite a few, considering they weren’t exactly my friends (they never liked rebels, but no government does so) – she was the only one I considered friendly. She was the most human of all. Not only on a biological scale (everyone who has seen the broadcast knows the truth about who ADVENT really was), but also on an ethical scale. At that infamous trial, I even had the impression that she was defending me. In general, she had a quite liberal definition on who was a rebel and who wasn’t. She always put the citizens of this city first. I sometimes think she was more of an organizing force than whoever sat in the mayors’ chair. The mayor never did anything important other than signing resolutions, mostly those who came from the ADVENT government (or somewhere else, no one knows how ADVENT was organized on the inside. Probably they had some aliens there mind-controlling everyone.). She instead was the one who stopped the infestation out of sheer strength of will, against the orders she got (Lucy told me the day I signed up for the militia. Not that I stayed in there for long, or ever got a shot off, it was always reserve – well, “always” lasted less than two weeks to be honest, because I decided I would be better off as a supplier – and fighting for ADVENT was kind of against my nature.)

But what am I doing here, I should get back to the topic. Captain Merin is dead. I found her in her office, her face a grimace of pain. I came because I wanted to talk to her about the broadcast, wanted to know if she knew about all this, and if not, deliver her another shipment of weapons I found bought yesterday. Yes, on the black market. No, I don’t give away its position for you idiots to shut it down. It looks like her head just burned from the inside. Did her brain chip explode? I have seen this happen to a few peacekeepers on the streets. (this reminds me – I should get mine removed, too much of a reminder to my time in ADVENT prison cells.) This is not the death she deserved. Did she know about ADVENTs crimes? She never made that impression on me, but you do not know the secrets people have. If she told me she did know … I don’t know what I would have done. Perhaps I would have shot her out of anger. Perhaps I would have spared her like she spared me. But don’t speak ill about the deceased. She was one of the good guys. I think it was only because of her policy to let everyone go who disagreed on ADVENT (or more like ordering the peacekeepers to let them go) that this city was not destroyed in a revolt this morning. By noon, hordes of protesting citizens left the city. No wonder, if you ask me. They probably would have burned everything down without that policy, and I might have joined in to do that.

So damn you, ADVENT and your aliens. If I were to choose, you would all die the death she suffered. You would deserve it, and if it was just for the fact that you even constructed those chips in a way that they can explode and kill you.

It might be appropriate to write a small epitaph for her, ADVENT won’t do any. People, even their own officers, were mere statistics as anyone who cared to read their monthly reports knows. So, who was Cynthia Merin? I do not claim to know everything about her, but while I was in that cell of hers we had some chats and she told me quite a bit. Like most of us, she wasn’t originally from here. In her case, it was South Africa. She got here because she got an ideological disease in her youth – she was obsessed with the fact that the aliens were the good guys and in the invasion, she was amongst the first humans to fight in their name, against XCOM and the defenders of humanity. Or rather “work” then “fight”, the only real fighting she ever did was in the last months, in her Chryssalid Hunting Squad. Although fighting was her secret passion all the time. One late night during my time in her cell, she bored herself to death, and when she ran out of recent stories, she told me a lot about her past. She told me she wanted to fight so badly she even picked a military callsign by herself. “Agent Omega” it was. She said she never knew exactly why she picked it, but I think it was an omen. Omega as in the last letter of the greek alphabet, as “end”. In the very end, she achieved her goals. In the end, she was the last bit of humanity left in ADVENT administration. And she defended her beliefs until the utter end, even though she paid the ultimate price.

She got to the Indian Sector because ADVENT offered her a job as a recruiter here. A questionable job choice if you ask me or know what we know thanks to today’s transmission, but a choice that agreed with who she was. And she did a good job. She managed to make people want to fight for the invaders. Those efforts were probably in vain, or even worse, hurting humanity, but they were impressive. She was always friendly, and she was always understanding. Even though it was not her job, she tried to solve the citizens’ problems and solved any differences people had with the peacekeepers. She was, and that’s a very rare trait, a strong believer in both humanity and the Elders (not necessarily in this order). And when the infestation came, she knew it first, and she was the one who initiated the Hunt. She initiated the militia and made this city one of very few worldwide where citizens are allowed to defend themselves. At the end, she valued the militia even more than her peacekeepers. Sometimes she spoke of the approaching end in the last weeks, as if she knew about the storm that came in form of the transmission and its aftermath that is yet to unfold it’s full potential: The fall of ADVENT and anything related to the invaders. So let’s say she was an honest but ideologically blinded woman. This city was what she really valued. As far as I know, she never had a partner, she was married to her work, and her co-workers were her family, later her militia. We should always keep her in our memory. Rest in peace, Cynthia.

Yours,  
Gregory Chu, 30/05/2036

Epilogues--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Error! Unauthorized user! All activity will be monitored. Access to internal and personal files blocked*

Me again. There is probably no one left actually reading these things (and if there are and you are indeed remains of ADVENT administration: go to hell, die a terrible death!), but I write it anyway, just in case anyone in the future stumbles across this, just as a historical document. Yes, I have decided to stay in this city in the end. I have my job as an antiquarian, my regular customers (apart from the militia) and I am running for mayor again. This time for real, as a valid candidate. The old mayor died in the aftermath of Truth Day, as did about a third of this city’s population. Damn you, brain chips (Although more deaths were caused by human-on-human and human-on-ADVENT/Alien violence)! Another third left the city. Of the remaining, most did not change anything, but the militia has taken the role of police, military (that we need after they released a declaration of independence) and fire fighters (and a few more things, too. They basically rule the city now.). But we also got a few people actually coming towards the city. Since the independence that is. ADVENT citizens and rebels alike, searching a new place to stay. All kinds of folks, mostly weird ones. No, that’s not negative, I am one of those weird rebels, too. A lot of them sign up in the militia, they have about two hundred members by now, numbers growing every day. After the funeral of Captain Cynthia Merin (I said an epitaph similar to the one I wrote on this data pad), Sylvie was elected the new Captain of the Militia, with Miguel and Lucy as her left and right hand. She is doing a fine job. To honour her, they also renamed the ADVENT recruitment centre to “Cynthia Merin Militia office”, it is their new HQ now.

All in all, the city is calming down. The infestation is dealt with. The economy is shattered but rebuilding. It will be a lot of work and take a lot of time until everything is going smoothly again, but the basic functions are back after suffering from no more than five days of total anarchy. The militia did a better job of keeping the peace than all ADVENT peacekeepers together were ever able to, even if they had focussed on it instead of on destroying humanity and fighting people with unpleasant opinions.

As last words, I have a message to all ADVENT still out there (And I know there are at least some, we had hostile ADVENT forces wanting to reclaim the city a few days ago, coming from the city sector located in the area of the old-world Delhi judging if you believe the militia): Keep out. You have fallen, cling on to what you have. Everyone who comes to join us in peace is free to do so. Everyone who wants to leave is free to do so, too. But whoever comes to threaten us will be repelled with all our force. Keep out.

Yours,  
Gregory Chu, 19/06/2036


End file.
